Luna's Dark Knight
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: A man with no way to leave decides that saving a dark princess is worth more than the temptations of the dark... But can he save her from the same darkness he has forsaken for her? Meet DARTH Corpus... A man of almost intangible powers as he marches to his own tune and travels the centuries to be with a being he has grown to love and care for. OcxLuna/Nightmare Moon. Gore and more.
1. Introduction

In the time before the fall of Luna.. There were those that stayed by her side in the tumultuous times leading to her fall from grace, they were few, they were small... But they kept her sane...

Us is the story of a man and his companion as he kept the evils at bay for as long as he could... Until it was too late. Meet Darth Corpus and his astromech G-R, as they fend off the horrors of the dark-side and defend their new mistress from her ailing mind and the torments her sister unwittingly places upon her.

* * *

Deep in the EverFree there is a magnificent fortress of ivory and cobalt, magnificent cathedrals and intricate masonry, all making up the home city of the two pony sisters. Leaders uncontested by time and mortal alike, they rule divinely and with warm open hearts.

One, named Celestia, after the sun, rules during the day, ending and beginning her with the setting and raising of the sun. The other, named Luna, after the moon and it's magnificence, rules over the night and all that happens in it. Her rule beginning and ending with he setting and raising of the moon.

These two beings of such immortal status have never been known to take on any kind of consorts or mates in their thousands of years of ruling their expansive domain... That is until a pony named Starswirle came about and became the heart of the sun diarchy, claiming a place next to her sister in her heart.

This was the beginning of the end for he rule of two... For when this happened... There was one who was heart broken to think they were replaced.


	2. Last Stand Ch 1

The streaks of light coming from beyond the ship were mesmerizing to watch, beams of green and red laser fire streaked about as the men aboard an old Victory Class Star-Destroyer called "Deaths Blade" ran about trying to out maneuver a Galactic Alliance Fleet that had jumped in system. The 'Deaths Blade' was the flagship for around twenty other ships, ranging from Acclamator-class cruisers and Venator-class Star-Destroyers to Imperial Broadside cruisers and light fighter carriers. The fleet had started off at thirty strong, but were down to twenty some odd serviceable ships in many states of destruction.

They were facing up against several Imperial II Class Star-Destroyers and fifty or so smaller Galactic Alliance ships, ranging from Cruisers to Frigates and below. the odds were stacked against the motley collection of ships under the 'Deaths' Command... Though they did have a small contingent of Sith pilots in their midst. The gunners of "Death's Blade" tracked the incoming fighters.

"This is Darth Corpus to all Sith Star Pilots... Meet me at the following coordinates in five... That is all!" The Dark Lord leading the Sith armada Hissed over the comms, he was not very pleased about how the battle was going... Especially since he was not looking for the fight in the first place.

* * *

Perspective: Dark Lord Corpus

"I have had enough of these bumbling idiots!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the tactical console in front of me, "How did they even manage to find us out here! We're in the Kriffing Unknown regions for Banes sake!" I seethed, my men were of a similar mind as me as we tried to figure out how to bypass their defenses and get our ships our of here. Several years earlier we had abandoned our homes on Telos, Milial, and Ziost... we had a booming empire, one that had even given aid to the Rebels at one point or another... But upon the GA coming to power... Things changed. They found that ALL who obeyed the Sith teaching, even in name, were to be hunted down and exterminated... They saw us as nothing more than parasites and weeds that needed to be culled...

I led my empire through one of the largest exodus' that the galaxy has ever seen, getting us all on our empires largest ships so that we could make good our escape, leaving only those behind that volunteered to stall the GA's advance.

Over the past few years we had made our way through the unknown regions, gathering supplies and renewing our fuel when ever we found gas giants that had the right makeup. At one point we found an old Republic Venator star-destroyer... it had several fighters and several hundred tons of fuel in its holds. It was there that our luck had seemingly turned around, finding more weapons to defend ourselves with.

"Men.." I cut off my train of thought and came back to reality, "I am going to go and rendezvous with my men, I am leaving the command of this ship, and the battle, in your capable hands." I turned to my advisers, all of whom were some of my closest friends in this day and age...

"Mi-lord, we shall make sure that there is a place for you to return to by the end of this." One of them, a Devorian named Marik, nodded and saluted in turn, followed by the rest of my friends. I nodded my thanks before abruptly turning and making my way for the nearest turbolift. Once there I took it down to my personal quarters and donned my personal flight gear, which for combat reasons, was similar to a set of armor instead of a flight uniform. after I donned it I pulled on a large belt, said belt contained a number of lightsaber hilts, numbering around thirteen or so, as they rested on my waist.

Once I had donned my armor I made my way to the hanger bay, where my own star-fighter was awaiting me. It was a Delta 7 Jedi star-fighter we had picked up from a Venator Star Destroyer several months ago, in that time I had upgraded the shields, lasers, and the engines to be on par or even exceed the new XJ-15's the GA forces used to battle my men. I even installed a set of torpedo tubes on the Delta 7 capable of firing off the infamous Shadow bombs the Jedi use.

We had picked up several dozen of the Shadow bombs when we had made a stop at Bespin to barter for fuel, one of my men had several contacts in the black market that knew of a guy looking to sell, and he just so happened to be on Bespin.

The turbolit came to a stop several seconds later at the hanger, letting me step off and get to my fighter. I looked over and saw that G-R, my personal Astromech, friend, and constant companion for over two hundred years, was being outfitted for battle, an extra set of armor was being applied to his dome and painted the ships colors. When my eyes came to rest on the heavily modified Delta 7, they brimmed with joy, The midnight blue paint with white dots speckled all over it, making it harder to see with the naked eye. It had an advanced cloak package installed on it, hence the reason for the unusual paint job.

The canopy of my fighter popped open the instant I set my foot down on its hull. I deftly flung myself into the seat and started the pre-flight checks as thy lowered G-R into the astromech droid slot. Once everything hit a green light I handed control of the systems over to G-R and took the wheel, igniting the repulsers and sending my ship over the edge and into the void, where upon I shoved the leavers fore and felt my fighter lurch into the darkness. I used one of my atmospheric thrusters to shoot the nose around and aim us towards the aft section "Death's Blade", right on coarse to my rendezvous with Black squadron.

* * *

"This is Black Leader, Fall in!" I called over the comms.

"Black two falling in.."

"Black three falling in..."

"Bloke frour fawlling in..."

"Blake Foive Falling in..."

"Black ssssixsss falling in..."

"Black s'ven fallen in..."

"Blacks eight though fifteen falling in sir... your orders?"

Everyone had made it, we were now ready to break the enemy blockade and free our ships...

"Well it depends... How much do you value you life brother?" I asked my second, he was a stout being, a grey skinned Twilek, I had met the man on Coruscant in my youth, not seeing him till a great many years later on Korriban fighting off a pack of Tukata.

"I'd say about as much as you... But that would be and over estimation!" He laughed, knowing I would use myself as a shield if it meant that my people would live.

"Well, we're going to go pay our friends in the GA a little visit... and maybe hand out a few long deserved presents... anyone interested?" I chuckled out, earning many rounds of "Fuck yeah!" and "Damn right!"

"Very well then its settled, Blacks five four and nine will charge to the right and take out their designated destroyer... You have ten minutes to do this before moving on to your next target... Eight seven and thirteen will head left... both groups will have twelve, eleven, ten, and fourteen covering them, the rest of you will be following me to the middle... I want their Command structure down and out before they get any closer to our families, understood?!" I received green lights across the board as we all turned our fighters around and shot off towards our designated targets.

* * *

My team of five took off down range, doing corkscrews and sudden altitude changes to throw off the enemy gunnery officers. We were an unstoppable force as we all rushed towards the lead destroyer, knowing that it was not the one we needed, but would damage anyway. We reached it in seconds, all five of us flying over the top of it in a scattered formation, i gave a signal with my wings, we each let off two of the ten shadow bombs we each carried, knowing that these things would tear this ship apart. The first ones tore the shield right off the ship, damaging several of the decks directly beneath the blasts, while the second ones dropped through and decimated the rest of the ship, effectively blowing a large hole through the left hand side of the Star-Destroyer. We must have hit something important seeing as the ship started sinking down below us and headed right for the planet, it wasn't fast, but it was noticeable.

Once the ship started 'sinking' we sped up to the next one, only laying a single bomb from our fighters across its bow, somehow we got through its shielding and tore several large holes cross the bow, making it look similar to a moon after a meteor shower. Throughout the whole flight i could not remember a minute that had not gone by that our guns weren't being used... shooting down fighters, small frigates and even the occasional cruiser, creating hundreds of blind spots that the GA gunners had to spot us through. Flying under one of the Star-Destroyers I saw a large quantity of antenna sprouting from one of the destroyers... surprisingly it didn't show up on my sensors.. meaning that it most likely had a very unique cloak package installed in the ship, just from the amount of static my sensors were picking up from it confirmed this for me.

"Do you guys see that..." I asked Black three.

"Yep... Looks like a cloaked ship to me Corpus... Should we say hello?" Devon rasped out, he was one of the few humans in my squadron, he had had his lower jaw taken off in a fight years ago and was forced to use a synthesizer to talk, which gave hi a rather raspy voice.

"My intentions exactly..." I could feel my comrades elation at putting an end to this band of brigands and twisted countrymen. WE could feel their hate for us, their loathing just permeated the force... it almost made many of my people gag when these rat bastards had jumped into the system, THAT is how dark their souls are... My people are shinning rays of light, much compared to their hate filled auras...

"Alright... Devon, take Black six and hammer the engines, black two and three, take strafe the bow with your shadow bombs... I've got a few things in mind for the bridge... Copy?"

"We copy sir..." The replied simultaneously.

"On my mark... ... ...Mark!" And we shot off, our cannons blazing a rainbow of colors down on the Star-Destroyer, wreaking havoc with its shields and even taking out a few gun emplacements as we got closer for our shots to matter. Devon and Black Six shot down and under the ship, launching proton torpedoes and the occasional shadow bomb at the lightly defended underside. Black two and Three were already peppering the deck with explosions as I made a be line for the command bridge, Leveling out I depressed the launch buttons for the torpedo launchers, and hearing/feeling a satisfying thud go off in my ship I saw the two Shadow Bombs take off towards the T like shape of the bridge. I could feel their fear and shock permeate the force as they saw the two blue con-trails arch towards them, it was rather pleasing to feel.

"Alright guys, BUG OUT!" I yelled over all comms, it was our universal signal for 'fuck it it's gonna blow!', and much to my satisfaction we made it out of there in time as the whole thing started expelling its final breath into the void, busts of plasma and flame jetted out across the void-scape, painting the area in a red and blue haze.

"Has anyone heard anything from the 'Death's Blade'? I can't seem to raise them on the comms..." I asked of my fellows, seeing as it might have just been a slight malfunction with my comms-relay.

"Sir... We won't be able to raise them..." I raised a brow at my seconds statement.

"Why's that?"

"The ship... The whole FUCKING SHIP! IS GONE SIR!... EVERYONE IS GONE!" He screamed, I could hear him bashing on his consoles and cursing in about five different languages...

"What does he mean by gone sir?" Devon asked, I could hear the emptiness in his voice... he already knew what the twilek meant. I extended my senses to the edge of the system and what I found was... rather horrific...

"They're dead Devon... The GA... They killed them... All of them..." I brought up a full picture of the area and could see why... "They've brought the Eclipse... and a remade Executor class Super Star Destroyer... There's nothing left out there but junk and ruble..." The words just tumbled out of me... just as the thrill of having thought I saved my people had reached it crescendo... they fucking ended them... All of them... My brothers... my sisters... the children... all of them... Dead...

"Sir... Permission to fucking end them, SIR." All of my brothers, save Devon cried out in similar fashion.

"Granted... Fly straight and true... Leave nothing of your target behind..." I solemnly replied, knowing what they planned to do... Even what I planned to do...

"Corpus... Why... Why did they..."

"Have to do this? I cannot answer that question Devon... But all I can do is say that we will give them a FUCKING DAMN GOOD REASON TO HATE THE SITH!" I cried out, opening my channel to a full fleet-wide transmission to the enemy, just so everyone of them could hear my hatred for them.

* * *

I could feel my men die... all of them, each one going out in a burst of light, ramming themselves into control centers when their torpedoes ran out and their cannons over heated and could't fire another shot without cooling off. Devon had taken his ship and armed the five remaining Shadow Bombs and took out the Eclipse Super Star Destroyer... Ramming his ship clean through one of its engines and igniting the fuel... which then turned even worse for them when the bombs went off, tearing a large hole into the back of the SSD, leaving it to slowly drift down towards the planet below... doomed to its fate.

I was flying about the ships, hammering away at any and all fighters they had left for patrol, knowing that they couldn't hit me in the debris strung stretch of space. I weaved in and out of dead wrecks and laid waste to those ships that didn't have any shielding left to speak of, leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.

"Well G-R... I think this is it... I'm out of Torpedoes... Shadow Bombs... and the guns are cycling again... And I just know if I make a run for it they'll just shoot me down... So... Lets use it..." G-R gave off a few queries about what I meant, though I knew he was just delaying me, but I decided to humor him anyway.

"I'm talking about the force storm... And I know you know what I'm talking about... The one that the clone of Palpatine used... Yes... The Planet Render... I will need you to hide us while I gather my strength... It won't be easy my friend... We will die... But it will be instant..."

G-R accepted my words, knowing that he couldn't argue with me, he took control of the fighter and set us down on the back of a star destroyer, magnetizing us to the hull. I quickly went about gathering the force within me, channeling the anger and fear, even jealousy, of the beings around me, concentrating it into the power... I knew this would consume me so I did not limit myself on the amount of power I was going to exude.

It took over half and hour, with them still searching for me all the while, to collect the needed energy...

"I think I'm ready G-R... Set us loose... I want a clear path of these bastards." He unlatched us from the ship and we shot off above them, dodging hundreds of laser volleys as we did so. Once we had gotten about three miles above them we made an intimidate u-turn, and faced down at them. I reached over and reactivated the inter ship communications, making it a fleet wide transmission.

"This is Dark Lord Corpus of the Demi-Sith Empire... You have attached the Empire without precedent and annihilated all its citizens... As king and patriarch of this Empire... I, DARTH CORPUS, sentence you all to death!" I yelled across the comms, I then lashed my hands forward and projected the contained energy into the middle of the fleet, Destroying several of their ships instantly... But what i saw made me rethink the purpose of the power itself... It was more than just a vortex... It was a wormhole! And it was sucking them in... Along with me... Though I knew nothing else as I fell unconscious from the sudden drain in power... falling into the void of hyperspace.

* * *

Perspective third person limited G-R

The droid was slightly shocked to see the massive amount of destruction the Force Storm had wrought to the GA forces. The fighter was speeding through the wormhole, not alone mind you, dipping in and out of the way of swirling debris, managing just barely to get by without any damage. The droid inside, known as G-R affectionately to his Master and friend, of the fighter was running hundreds of calculation on where the massive storm might place them, coming up with intangible numbers, even for a droid, and having to recalculate every other minute, each time coming up with a totally different calculation.

"Master Corpus is unconscious... He will not be able to direct the ship with his senses in this state... I must take control and get us safely out of this mess... If we stay here to long we will be destroyed eventually..." The droid thought to itself, trying to run the calculation of when this thing would end. It had done over a trillion calculations before coming to a horrifying conclusion...

"We're set in a loop..." The droid had done up the calculation... and they specified that the Wormhole had locked on to its beginning and had attached itself in a finite loop, meaning that there was almost no escape from the infinite prison that his Lord Corpus had created for their enemies... The droid then went about a process of trying to calculate the probability of them surviving the shift from an active hyperspace loop, just pulling out and slamming full force into space, thought the inertia shouldn't affect them all to much, seeing as there is no resistance in space.

After an hour of countless calculations and recalculations the droid came up with the idea of just saying fuck it and punched the maneuvering thrusters and pointed the nose sideways at, what should not have been, the wall of the wormhole. Lining up the nose correctly, as they flew sideways through space, the droid set the thrusters to full and launched the ship full speed through the debris fields and right into the blue and white wall of the wormhole, slamming through it and out into real space, at which point the starfighter started tumbling about at extreme velocities, something that the droid had over looked when it went through the last minute calculations.

The droid spent the next half hour stabilizing the fighter and reorienting the fighter to a nominal xyz axis. Once the ship had was slowed down enough, the astromech had turned off the engines and used the maneuvering thrusters to side fire ad slow the fighters beyond terminal velocity. Once it had come to a more stable speed the astromech activated the long range planetary sensors and went bout trying to find a suitable place to land the ship for a safe landing, the droid was looking for a place that might allow for an indefinite living capacity for his master.

Finding over a hundred stars in the vicinity, yet only one with a habitable planet, the droid made the logical choice and headed for it, not wanting to waste time in trying to gather resources for his master to consume and re-energize his system with. When the fighter got within a half light-year of the target planet it started picking up life signatures on the planet, being slightly intrigued by this the droid decided that remaining hidden until his master reawakened would be the best possible course of action, so, with that logic in mind the astromech set a course for an outlaying forest, in which he had picked up a large enough clearing to set the Delta 7 down and camouflage it from any prying eyes.


	3. Unwavering Night Ch 2

I floated in the dark, Seeing nothing... and everything... It was a magnificent sight, to see the nothingness, and then the light... It brought tears to my eyes to known such beauty... The full color spectrum was laid bare to me in its full majesty as I traveled the Dark path... Above me was light, below me was darkness... It was a poetic picture of how the universe can be split in two, the emotions of everything, verses the nothingness of the force... and how it encapsulates us all... For beyond the Light I could see the darkness, faintly, stretching through.

* * *

'Stars... Stars? Why in the great divide are there STARS up there?! I thought I was dead?!' My voice rang through my head as I tried to regain my bearings.

"G-R, is everything still in one piece?!" I shouted, looking about the cockpit for the hatch release.

"..."

"G-R?" I asked. Then I found the quick release for the cockpit hatch, which I pulled instantly. The hatch shot up and off into the night sky, crashing down seconds later right next to the fighter. I jumped up and onto the side of the ship and looked about my new environment, checking for dangers and other such things in this... Forest? Yeah, a forest, okay, Forest's have predators and other small herbivores... At least I know I wont be going hungry anytime soon.

Looking around my eyes came to rest on the discarded form of G-R, He was laying on the ground next to the ship, slightly scuffed and beaten by the look of him. I jumped over and crouched next to his chassis, looking him over I saw that his power switch had been hit during what ever scuffle he had been apart of. Flipping the switch he turned back on and belted out several robotic screams and threats in binary.

"G-R, it's fine, i'm here!" I yelled as I held my hand over my ears because of the high pitched scree.

"Whhhhoooo... Brip, dee to pop... Twoop?" G-R asked.

"No, I don't know where we are... But I plan on finding out... If it's the last thing I do!" I growled, feeling a predatory gaze fall upon us I whipped around, several of the lightsabers on my belt clinking together from the snap movement, and came face to face with a large feline like creature...

"GRRRRROOOARRRRR!" It bellowed, bearing its teeth at me with malicious intent.

"Well... shit... G-R... Get behind the ship... This won't take long..." I got up from my kneeling position and unclipped two of my thirteen lightsabers... All but one are trophies from my years as a Sith Warrior under one of the many high lords. The Large feline like creature started prowling back and forth, sizing me up for a quick attack when I noticed something odd about it... There were leathery wing like protrusions on its side... and THEN I saw a insectile like tail with a KRIFFING STINGER protruding out of its backside. 'Okay... this Is one weird ass place... I haven't even heard of this kind of creature in any of the holo reports about the planets of the GA... or even our own for that matter...' I thought to myself as I readied for a quick fight.

Suddenly the creature lunged at me, catching me by surprise, and swiped its right paw at me. I quickly turned on my blue and red lightsabers and pivoted to let the blades catch the full force of the strike. Astonishingly, when the paw collided with my sabers, it did not get cut, or even slightly burned, by the hard light beams. My eyes, now the size of saucers, locked onto the beast as it came about with its other clawed paw and tried to hit me again, the paws of this beast were almost as big as my chest! I again parried the blow and rebound off the strike, launching myself back a good six feet as its right paw crashed down on where I was. This thing must have been a good 15 feet tall! I then took to the offensive as I leaped high into the air and landed square on its back. I quickly brought the saber in my right hand (the red one) down into its thick hide, tip first. There was but a moment of tension before the blade begrudgingly sank into the monsters hide, the entire time I was holding on for dear life as it tried to buck me off.

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING BEAST! Now com'ere ya son of a Kath hound!" I bellowed, I had gotten the first saber all the way in tot he hilt and was about to plunge the Blue one in when the beasts stinger shot forth and went straight through my left knee, making me shout in excruciating pain.

"**MOTHER FUCKER!**" I bellowed as I shoved the Blue blade clean through the skin with no problem and dragged it down the beasts back, severing several of its ribs and incinerating a few vertebrae in the process. THe beast howled out in pain as I deactivated the blades and was flung from its body, the stinger that was still in my leg was snapped off and thrown with me as I landed against a tree.

The beast was bleeding copiously as it stalked ever so slowly towards my mangled body, the force of the impact had broken many of my bones, both my legs were broken and my back was snapped in half just above the pelvis... meaning that I might be paralyzed for life, and my left arm was bent at SEVERAL odd angles, Couple all hat with the venom running through my body... and you got a very fucked over Sith Master. Looking at the beast as it stalked over to me I was able to bring my right hand up in defense... OR at least fain defense as I charge up a large burst of Force lightning. Once it got about ten feet from me I snapped my eyes open and lunged my arm forward and sent several arcs of dark purple lightning into the beasts body, making it howl out in pain as it fell to the ground, twitching from all the misfiring muscles in its body. I blasted the fucking beast for almost ten minutes straight, not even stopping when the creature was a charred ans smoking husk.

Laying there I could only think of what had happened to all those I had called Friend and even Family... all of them lost aboard the _**Vengeful Spirit**_... Their screams could still be heard in my mind... Never leaving, always reminding me of what I couldn't protect them from... Damned Jedi... Damned GA... Always having to go make sure the _SITH _are keeping to themselves... I was once the leader of ten planets, keeping my people all well fed and happy under my rule... none were to want of anything... I made sure all forces of corruption were destroyed wherever they took root and a much nobler being put in their place. The lives of my people were my life blood, their happiness was mine, their sorrow was my sorrow, their joy was my joy. Now I have nothing, and even those that I had called friend and family were gone... and I was now here, DYING of all things, on an unknown planet with just G-R as my final companion... A lonesome man with his droid...

'How FUCKING PATHETIC DO YOU ALL THINK I AM!' I screamed into my mind, hate and rage boiling up, and then subsiding as the chill of the night finally caught up with me. 'I may be a lone man... BUT, I will not let this beat me... I will... not... let... this... beat... me...' I slowly fell into unconsciousness as the venom slowly attacked my mind, clouding my vision and dulling my senses.

"By the creator... Do not doubt creature... WE shalt aid thee!" A heavenly voice cut through the fog and latched onto my consciousness, making me WANT to keep myself there. "Head thy warning creature... Do not fade... Stay... awake..." The heavenly sounding voice, somehow speaking basic, was sounding far off as I was pulled farther into my unconscious being, that is until I thrust out and shouted, even though it came out as a whisper.

"I... will... My... Angel..." And I knew the light no longer.

* * *

Perspective change: Luna

"Head thy warning creature, We shalt aid thee, Do not fade, Thou must stay awake!" I pleaded with the unconscious being before me. The creature was bleeding from many different spots on its body.

"I... Will... My... Angel..." The creature muttered out, making me blush slightly, of all the things to say... I shook my head quickly and levitated the creature onto my back, once it was on there I spread my wings and took for the skies, not letting a moment pass. We took to the skies of Equestria and I headed us towards the mighty figure of mine and my sisters castle, "The Ivory City" it is called... Famous for its clean streets and ivory towers and cathedrals.

As I flew over the houses and other buildings of the Ivory City I could hear my charge stirring, making angry sounds and shifting about on my back, making it increasingly difficult to fly. I saw the small palace I and my sister used as our seat of power come into view long before I was ready and felt a tremor of dread shoot through my system. 'I hope mine sister is not awaiting me... this would be much to much for her to handle right now... with Discord being recently deposed and the other nobles popping up all over the country...

We were about a quarter mile from my bedchambers when the creature suddenly rolled itself off my back, making to fall through the air with not an ounce of grace. Seeing this I shot off after him and quickly received him in my telepathic grasp. 'Creature, thou give quite the scare... and thou dost know not what thou hast done...' I sighed as I carried the creature the rest of the way in my magical grasp. We soon made it to my room, after weaving our way around many of the palaces spires, concealing our movements from any and all guards that happened to be on duty that night. Once in my room I placed the creature down on the ground, after laying out several dark comforters to cushion him against the cold floor. I then went to work looking over his wounds.

'Leg... I think, mostly destroyed... possible to rebuild... may take some time... but feasible.' I was looking at his lower left extremity... I think it's a leg, not to sure... It will have to wait till the creature awakens for me to find out more... 'Both lower extremities seem to be broken... should heal up nicely with a simple spell... Left... fore? Extremity seems to also be broken... It should heal as well with a simple spell.' I then went to work with stripping off the creatures outer garments, making sure to only remove those, or push aside, those that were in the way of me cleaning the beings wounds. After moving everything out of the way I trotted off to my bathing chambers and retrieved a good sized towel and some rubbing alcohol... It will burn but it will clean it all up none the less... and I done't want to use more magic on this creature than is safe... Seeing as it might have a severe reaction to such things... which may make my earlier thoughts void, Which would mean a very painful few months for my new resident... Yay...

"Creature, If thou can hear me, this is going to hurt..." I spoke ever so loudly, just to make sure he had a better chance at hearing me. I then took the towel and dabbed it in the alcohol, getting it sufficiently moist, and then went about wiping up the blood around some of the beings minor wounds. With each wipe I gained a low grunt of agony from the creature, or even a whimper when dealing with his more sever wounds. When I finally got to the things leg I was slightly sick, seeing a creature torn up so badly... and being made almost unable to walk because of it... It sickened me to the bone.

"Creature... this... This will be more agonizing than the hell we have previously placed thee in." Miraculously the being nodded its head almost perceptibly. I then went to work on the creatures knee, removing pieces of bone and chitin from the Manticore's stinger being broken off in the things leg. I then used a simple spell, knowing that there might be draw backs, and sucked as much of the poison out of the immediate area as was possible. in the end I took some cloth and bound it over the torn mass of flesh and bone, making a makeshift tourniquet.

'We should both rest easy now, knowing that the creatures wounds are tended too and that I was able to do as much as was ponily possible...' I thought to myself before going over to the large balcony window and looking at the night sky. 'It is nearly time to lower the moon... My moon...' "Ugh..." I sighed and began my nightly ritual of lowering the moon and hiding the stars, as was my sworn duty as Princess of the Night.

"Good night... Equestria..."


	4. A Broken Body Solace Found Ch 3

Over 27 hours had passed since I had brought the creature back with me, he would whimper every so often in his sleep and toss-n-turn abruptly, making me believe he was having a nightmare... But when I tried to enter the beings mind I was blocked off, like there was a strong mental barrier in place to keep such things from happening... It was rather strange that a creature, of any kind, would have even a weak mental block up... But for one this powerful? This being must have had a tough time keeping its thoughts from prying minds... I sighed and went back to my desk, writing up the nights occurrences, like the crime rate that was steadily rising... and how fewer and fewer ponies were coming to visit me during night court and other such things.

Just last night only fifty ponies had shown for the nightly court, when this time a few months ago there were over two hundred ponies lined up to either have their complaints seen or just to talk with me... The former being irritating and the later being fairly refreshing. But their numbers were steadily decreasing... and I would hear rumors... Just here and there, about a dark figure roaming the night, scaring little foals and bringing nightmares to the subjects I helped look after... And the heart wrenching thing was... I knew they were talking about me...

Almost every night after hearing that I would cry myself to sleep, knowing that my subjects had started to fear me... shunning me for no reason than rumor... And it broke my heart.

I looked over at my sleeping charge and gave him a saddened looking over. "I wish you were awake... I need someone to talk to... I'm losing everything... All the ponies I bled and cried for are turning their backs on me... MY own sister cannot see past her own grace to see that I am hurting... I try to bring up these ailing things, but she just brushed them off with half thought lies and poultry excuses to try to ease my fears... But she does not try to even comfort me anymore..." I sighed and looked back down at my journal, "I just wish there was someone who at least just enjoyed my night, and possibly my company..." I sighed and went over to sleep before it was time to raise the moon for another time.

* * *

Pain... That's what I felt, laying on the ground, I felt the deep pain of my wounds trying to heal, unaided by the force or medicine... It is one of the more painful experiences I have ever had. But alas I am not done yet... I could tell, even in my addled state, that I had been moved. To where, I could not tell, but I could feel several blankets of a sort underneath me, keeping me up off what ever ground I found myself taking up. Feeling my mind come back under my own control I knew it was best that I start a healing trance, if I wanted to walk, at all seeing that my back had been broken, in the near or far future.

So, laying there, body broken, I started my healing, pulling as much of the ambient force energy into my body as I could. My leg was almost beyond repair... If I could get to a hospital soon I might be able to fix it... That's if this place has a hospital... and is capable of making something like that for a human anyway. I then went about scanning my body for the remnants of the toxins the damned beast had injected me with, finding only trace amounts left I was stunned.

'What could have removed the toxins... With a stinger that big it should have left a sizable amount of venom in my system!' I thought to myself as I lay there, immobile and defenseless. I was thankful to whom ever it may have been that I was out of the cold and in someplace that, I hoped, had some form of protection against the elements in it. But with the discovery that the toxins had been mostly removed from my system I went to work on purging the rest, making sure to excise the venom out through my pores. Doing just that I could feel the warm liquid death roll down my arms, legs and chest as my body quickly expelled the paralyzing venom.

After a good twenty minutes of excruciating boredom I could feel that all the toxins had finally been expelled from within my body, leaving me with just myself and my wounds for company. I then, finally, after gathering my strength, opened my eyes.  
I looked about my place of slumber, fighting off the side affects of using so much healing power on myself for so long. The ceiling of the room was painted a soft shade of midnight blue, with majestic grey clouds that, somehow, rolled effortlessly across the painted sky. there was a glass chandelier placed in the center of the room, tiny white, orange flamed, candles were nestled within its confines, giving off a slight disco ball effect. The walls were the same shade of blue as the ceiling, but they were decorated with pictures of a... Pony? That wore light blue grey armor and had a tiara paced upon its brow. Looking further at the picture I could tell, with all my years being around other furred creatures, that it was a _she_ and that _she _was of a high status... By the tiara on her brow I could surmise that she was either a VERY high ranking noble, or even a princess... _  
_

Granted I have not dealt with many beings of Royalty in my time, I have dealt with many Nobles... They are the MOST annoying bunch of beings to ever _grace_ the galaxy with their presence, some days I wish I could just do away with such people... Make their positions none existent. THOUGH, when I have had the opportunity to deal with any kind of royalty I have found them to be among the kindest beings in the universe... With exception of some very snobbish pricks on Kesh and Coruscant... Damn layabouts, never even took time to be with their subjects!

After appraising the picture further I could see... things... in the picture... Sadness, unrelenting love... rejection, So any things, in just this one painting... The down cast eyes, the way the brush was guided, not pushed, across the canvas... This was a lonely creature, one that had lost many things in the process of gaining many others. That's when I heard a slight snore come from behind me.  
Pushing my fatigue down into the depths, I got up, propping myself up on my good arm, while using the force to keep my lower back aligned, I grunted in pain as I scanned around for the source of the noise. And there, almost directly behind me, was a bed. But what caught my attention was not the bed, but what was laying ON the bed. It was the figure from the painting... Save for the armor and other Royal attire she would have been wearing otherwise. She was there, sleeping, partially curled up on the bed with all her covers laying underneath her.

"Pour thing... Wasn't even able to get in bed... Well... I'll just have to fix that... Seeing as she has done this much for a stranger such as I." I closed my eyes and focused on her unconscious form, lifting her up with the force while directing the covers down the bed. I then, gently, laid her down, placing her head on the pillows, and covered her up with her star covered sheets. "Good night... Who ever you are..." I murmured.

"Goo'...Nigh'..." The pony like creature murmured back. I looked at her for a moment, waiting to see if she would awaken soon or not, and being thankful when she just turned over and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke with a start, feeling my covers over my body slip down and pool around my flanks as I jolted up in bed.

"I FORGOT TO LOWER THE MOON!" I half screamed half murmured as I raced from my bed, jumping over my charge, and making for the large mahogany doors that led from my room. I burst through them and raced off down the short hall to one of the towers. I knew my sister would be there, waiting for me most likely. When I got there I saw that, yes indeed my sister was there, the Sun was now high in the sky... and that my sister was there with a pair of her guards having some tea.

"OH, good afternoon Luna dearest, Would thou be a dear and join us for a little noon tea?" My sister jovially asked, her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke.

"We are quite alright sister dear, we dost not wish for tea, but to make amends for the slight against thee..." I said, my tone laden with remorse. Celestia looked at me with a questioning air, raising her brow at my words.

"What perceived slight could thou be talking of Sister dear, if thou art referring to the lateness of the moon setting or rising, think nothing of it, I knew that thou hast had a rough time adjusting to the night... As thou has sen fit to take over tat part of ruling... We only did thou's work to give thee a slight... break if thou would." Celestia grinned wholeheartedly, leaving no doubt in my mind that she was not upset with me, but it still left a small hole in my heart that she did not ask WHY I was having a hard time... even if I couldn't tell her the whole truth, it would have been solace of a kind if she had.

"Thank thou sister, we were afraid thou would have been angered with us for missing the moon..." I bowed slightly in respect to my sister, her guards bowing in turn to me as well, and I left not uttering another word.

I then trotted back down the stairs and back towards my bedchambers, and the charge I had left behind.

* * *

I was slightly shocked, hearing that my savior was late to 'lower the moon' was something I hadn't thought possible... Frankly it should be impossible... But then again weirder things have happened in my own universe, and I don't even know where I am. Taking into account that the intelligent lifeforms on this planet seem to be... horse like... in nature I would assume that I'm in the unknown regions of space... I hope... Well... I guess I'll just have to ask my hostess where exactly I am... when she gets back of course...

"Needing to know things about this planet can become a secondary... Figuring out how to let my hostess know that I'm now awake is the propriety..." I thought allowed as I propped myself up against the large bed behind me. "I will just wait here for her- *BOOM* -Return..." I looked wide eyed at the doors as a blue furred figure strode in, head hung low and ears laid back, soft whimpers escaping from deep within her.

"How can she be so... care free... and still be loved by all of them... I protect them from the dark things in the night... and yet they ignore me at best, despise me at worst..." The blue horse like being whimpered as she strode farther into the room.

"If you protect them, why do they still despise you?" I asked out of impulse, going slightly wide-eyed at my own impulsiveness.

"I do not know... they simply don't understand I would venture... But they love my sister, and all she does is raise the sun and walks among the light..." She came over next to the bed and dropped sideways onto it, making it bounce a little.

"Then walk with her... walk in the light... if that is what you seek..." I spoke, my tone carrying many decades of experience in it.

"I would... But I have given my time over to the night... keeping it safe from the darkness in some ponies hearts..." She sighed as she cried softly int the bed, not even realizing that she was having a conversation with a previously thought unconscious man.

'Ah, So they call themselves "Ponies"... hmm interesting.' I thought to myself before continuing.

"But would it hurt to spend some time with her in the light, given that not all your time is spent out in the dark?" I asked, I was still using the force to force my arms and legs back together. They made small cracking noises as they moved.

"I guess I could do that... But I don't know if it would work..." She sighed and buried her face into the pillow she was resting her head on. Suddenly she sat up, her hair looking like it had fought a rancor and lost, bits sticking out at odd angels and such. "BY THE STARS! YOU"RE AWAKE!" she screamed in glee, jumping off the bed and landing about five feet away from me.

"Yes.. I am... and I would love to thank you for saving my life..."

"Um, Princess... Princess Luna of Equestria, that is our name..." She said nervously, talking in the antiquated form that all royals use when addressing a subject, or someone knew.

"Charmed, Princess." I extended my hand, hopping for a form of acceptance. She then extended a slipper-less hoof, something that I had noticed earlier was that she wore metal slippers... interesting. I took her hoof in my right hand and gently squeezed it and brought it to my lips to place a chaste kiss upon it. Her fur was the most gentle of things, reminding me of the softest of satin's as my lips brushed against it, it raced down past her skin to cover most of her hoof, making for a very odd, but somehow pleasant sight. This brought a faint blush to the ponies cheeks as I gently released her hoof back into her care.

"My name is Darth Corpus... and it is a grand pleasure to meet you, Princess Luna..." I said while giving a slight bow, which was hard to do while having to make sure I didn't paralyze myself.

"I... The... The pleasure is ours as well, Darth Corpus... Um, if we may be so bold... We... would say, that thou has an odd name..." Princess Luna remarks, trying in all her pose to NOT be blunt about my more than odd name.

"Thou art quite bold mine Princess, and, We too, see it as odd. It is a title We had earned more than a hundred years ago... And on more than a few occasions it has brought us great strife and misunderstanding." I said with a warm smile ghosting my lips as my eyes slowly glossed over, looking into the past.

"If it has caused thou great strife... Dear Corpus, why not change it?" She inquired, trying hard to not sound offensive in her questions and statements.

"It is hard to be rid a name known by trillions... Especially when they all know our name..." I sighed, coming back to reality.

"Very well then..." She sighed before perking back up. "Corpus, are thou in pain? When we had flown thee in thou had many lacerations and many other such injuries upon thy body... Is there anything we can do to help..." She asked, her tone being that of a worried mother, though at her mention of flying I had to quirk and eye brow, I will just have to save that question for later.

"If thou has any way of healing broken bones and an internally severed spine... I would be eternally grateful..." I breath out a rough sigh as my left arm finally reset the last bit of bone in my wrist, making a large *POP*ing noise. I scrunched up my face as Princess Luna winced in sympathy for my pain.

"How art thou dealing with such pain so easily?" She asked concern etched onto her patrician features.

"I'm not... I'm using it to fuel my power." I replied with ease, thinking that she might know what I meant, how wrong I was.

"How would pain fuel thine power?" She asked, bewilderment evident in her voice, seeing as I still had my eyes closed.

"My... Religion? We guess, have the doctrine to use that which ails us to our advantage... so such trivial things as pain and fear can be used to fuel our powers." I replied, unsure, as I have never had to explain the Sith to another being that has little to no knowledge of us.

"Oh... Um, What is thou's religion called if we might be so bold?" The Princess asked, still confused, and still trying to get a straight answer out of me.

"Over all? My religion is called '_The Sith_'... But we have gone by many names over the millennium's..." I said, trying not to reveal too much before I could explain myself... If I could anyway.

"The Sith? I have never heard of such a thing... Are they good?" She asked, uncertain of my answer.

"No... they are not... Well, most are not... Some are actually considered good... Though only in the eyes of the few that know them." She seemed surprised at my willingness to damn my entire religion.

"If they are bad, then how can I trust you?" She asked, apprehension evident in her voice.

"Because, if I was like most of the other Sith... thou and the rest of this planet... Would be either under my rule or a charred mess..." I stated through labored breaths. "And even in the state We are in right now, We are not weak... And talking in the antiquated is getting hard to do..." The last part I mumbled to myself.

"We hardly believe thou, Darth Corpus... If thou are so strong, how did thou receive such injuries?" She asked, a little arrogance creeping into her voice.

"We was faced with a foe that We have never seen before... one that, in normal combat, we could not pierce... So, We resorted to taking a chance and it worked... though not entirely... We had to resort to electrifying it to death..." I grunted out, I was busy forcing my legs back together.

"When we had come across thou in the forest we only saw a strange wedge shaped object and a large contorted charred _thing_ sitting none to far away from thee... But We know what hast caused thine injury and poisoning. Tis was a Manticore... One of the forests more vile creations of the night, one such creature I have faced several times over..."

"Does it have leathery wings and a insectile tail?" I asked, though I figured it was anyway.

"Yes... How did thou know?"

"Because, that is **exactly** what we fought in that small clearing. And what is now a charred husk on the forest floor."

"But... That's impossible... That **_thing_**could not have been a Manticore... Tis was too large to be such... Those beasts are just over twice my size... and that thing was easily two fold that..." She said, slightly aghast.

"Well, either way, it died by our hands... and painfully we might add." I sighed as my left arm was coming about on the mend, my body was melding the broken bones together nicely as I poured copious amounts of healing energy into my wounds.

"I... I... We must know something... If we are to help you that is..." She looked down at me with... resignation? I couldn't tell.

"Ask away mine Princess... And We shalt obey." I said, giving off a slight flourish with my hand, making her giggle slightly at my antics in the face of such awkwardness.

"Are thou... allergic, to magic?" SHe asked, making me look at her in a daze.

"Magic?"

"Yes, Magic... All Unicorns and Alicorns, such as us, can use it to preform many things, from healing to... well thou knows..." She looked down at the floor, a sense of guilt consuming her.

"AH, then I must say... I don't know Princess... I would hope it is a negative... Seeing as I might need said magic to heal my back..." I smiled endearingly to her, or at least I hope it was... and she gave me a small smile in return, but much more... depressed.

"Then we will need an area to test my magic on... We do not want to cause unwanted damage should We move something important and you be allergic and react negatively to it."

Very well then... Let me..." I lifted my hand up to my mouth and gripped a small piece of skin in between my teeth and bit down, HARD, "Do this." I was bleeding slightly from the smallish wound I had inflicted on myself.

MY goodness..." Luna gagged slightly at my self goring and turned a little green. "How can thou do that to thy self?! Does that not hurt?!" She practically yelled, concern written all over her face.

"Oh it does, but we need a new little injury to heal, and now we have one, so there." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, making her grunt and then giggle in frustration, and making me just chuckle at her expense.

"Thou know creature, you are the first being to have ever have a decent talking to with? Most others flee when given the first chance." Luna chuckled slightly as her horn, which I just noticed, which is weird seeing as IT'S ON HER FUCKING FOREHEAD!

"Eh, as if we could our would want to leave the side of the being that saved us... We owe you... we owe you more than what this ENTIRE planet is worth... I owe you our life." I sighed as she went to work on my hand, a midnight blue aura encircling my wounded hand as she started healing it with her magic.

"What dost thou mean by that Corpus?" She asked, curious as to my meaning.

"We owe you a life debt... So, on behalf of the Dark Lord, Darth Corpus, do you, Princess Luna, accept this debt till the end. That he, Corpus, shall stay by thy side until the stars themselves grow dim, the sun goes dark, and the both of thee are dead and long forgotten?" I spoke, in barely anything above a whisper to the midnight blue Alicorn Princess.

"Um... We accept this... Life Debt... Of Darth Corpus... Until the sun grows dark and the stars fade... and the two of us are dead and long forgotten." She repeated back to me, sealing the my fate with hers.

"Then, Princess Luna, we now ask that thou would help heal this beaten and bloody body of ours..." I spoke in a warm tone, a smile stretched across my lips.

"We shall oblige thee, good sir Corpus..." Luna replied with her own smile, not truly knowing what she had just received.


	5. The Beginning of Something New Ch 4

"How long dost thou think it will be? Before thin back is healed enough for thou to stand?" Luna inquired, she was laying on her bed, reading a tome of some sort that had information on healing magics and the like, meanwhile I was propped up against some pillows, reading a novel of sorts. The novel was about some old knight by the name of Grey Knight, go figure, that had saved an outcast village from the terrors of a dragon and his necromancer master. It was an interesting book, but the midnight blue Alicorn held more interest for me than the book ever could.

"Well, dearest Princess, We would have to venture, and this is a rough estimate of course, that we will be able to stand, and possibly walk, within the next few days." I replied, a happy smile ghosting my lips as I saw the same ghost of a smile reach across her's as well.

It has been four days since I had awoken in the bedchambers of one of this countries monarchs... and I have very much enjoyed the peace that being on this planet, and more specifically, this room, has brought me. No more GA, no more Imperials, no more Dark Jedi, no more Sith, No more power hungry force users in general... Just peace and a fine being to talk to. I then sighed and leaned back into the pillows, catching Luna's attention in the process.

"Something on your mind, Corpus?" She breathed out, placing her book down on the bed.

"Oh, not much, just enjoying the peace and tranquility of being away from it all... And finally being able to think... It's a blessing and a curse..." I sighed, letting a lone tear roll down my cheek as I remembered the loss of all my family and crew, or at least those that could count as my family. "But, being able to talk with such an understanding being has helped with some of my aches..." I said with a smile gracing my face. At this Luna blushed and tried to hide her face behind her mane, which is the name they use for their hair by the way.

"Um, we thank thee for thine compliment... Though it is unwarranted... we still accept..." At her try at being modest I just chuckled, making her blush even more.

"We are being serious Luna, thou have helped... more than thou know..." I smiled as I adjusted myself, making my back pop slightly from the movement, it was one of those pleasant pops, not one of those 'OH GOD MY BACK' ones. Though it still made Luna flinch ever so slightly.

"Then we thank thou Corpus... though for what we still don't know..." She trailed off as she sighed and went back to reading, leaving me laughing slightly at her consternation.

"If thou are interested, dearest Princess, we shalt tell you some of our story..." I chuckled slightly as her ears perked up and her head snapped in my direction.

"If thou would, that wouldst be grand, mine friend Corpus..." Luna said with a sighing smile.

"Very well then, We shalt begin with mine origins... If thou believes that to be sufficient?" I asked with a slight grin.

"That it would..." Luna said while giving me a nod of approval.

"Well then, we were born on the Planet Coruscant, to man named Korackus Vale, of the Species Anzat... and a woman named Jessany Vale, of the Species Human... These two were our Father and Mother Respectively, I was born on the date of 400 BBY, which means 'Before the Battle of Yavin... To give thou comparison, it is now 47 ABY, After the Battle of Yavin... We ourselfs are four hundred and forty-seven standard years old." I paused to let Luna catch up and ask questions, which she did of course.

"Thou... are old mine friend... How be it that thou looks so young still?" She asked, a thunderstruck look on her face.

"The race, The Anzats, Live for thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of years Dearest Princess... Humans on the other hand can live to be around a hundred and seventy-five years of age... It is just thanks to our Anzatie father that we are able to live so long... and keep our youthfulness... Though we will only be old when we reach my thousands... or so..." The last part I added on as an after thought, not really thinking of our discussion, and just contemplating when I might actually start getting wrinkles... HAHA! Wrinkles...

"We...See... So, thou art... immortal then?" She asked, what sounded like hope lacing her voice.

"In a sense, Yes, we will pry live to be around fifty thousand years old before we even become bedridden... and then we will most likely live another ten or so thousand years after that." I replied, almost sage like. "But we might live longer still... We are all but the only one of our kind in the galaxy, maybe the universe." I replied with a smile. She then squeed and left off the bed and did a little dance, confusing me greatly and making me chuckle at her antics.

"Most glorious of days! We have found another alike to us and our sister! Oh GLORIOUS OF DAYS!" She cried out, not yelling , but close.

"What dost thou mean, Dearest Princess...?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We and our sister art Immortals, friend Corpus... And finding a friends that art alike to us is grandiose in nature! We art alone in this gift and curse... but now we art found a friend!" She trotted over and sat down next to me, were she then draped one of her wings over my form and brought me close in a familiar embrace.

"Haha... Then we guess this is a glorious day indeed... We would be honored to be thy immortal companion..." I said while reaching around and patting Luna on her right shoulder. She blushed and gave me a winning smile, to which I grinned.

"Um, please, continue... Corpus, we would be grateful to hear more..." She asked, slightly embarrassed by my sudden touch.

"Very well, Dear Princess... After we were born our father and mother soon departed, going their separate ways, our father going to the unknown regions and our mother taking us to a planet out in the middle of the outer regions... To a planet called Kesh... There we were accepted into a culture of people called... The Sith, there were thousands upon thousands of them, each one more dangerous than the last."

"Thine mother took thou... to a different planet?!" She seemed surprised at my revelation.

"Yes, she did. There are hundreds of thousands of planets where we come from that millions of different species inhabit... But please let us finish, alright?"

"Very well, Friend Corpus, thou may continue... WE shalt save our questions for later..." She complied, laying down next to me, and leaning into my shoulder slightly.

"Well then, after we were greeted by the Sith High Lords... their version of Nobles and such, We were found to have a thing called Force sensitivity. Meaning we could be trained under their code and law to become a great warrior... Many years later we received the title, Sith Saber, and we went on many missions to planets close to Kesh and on Kesh itself. After another decade or so we received the title, Sith Knight, in recognition for our great accomplishments... then almost a hundred years after that we were promoted to the Position of Sith Master... this was long after our mother had passed on at the age of eighty-nine." I sighed at the memory of her fighting by my side during a raid on Korriban, we had somehow gone off course and were stranded there until we had fixed our hyperdrive...

"We're... sorry for thy loss, Friend Corpus..." Luna let a single tear roll down her cheek as she remembered her own mothers death.

"It is fine, Dearest Princess... She died at my side, fending off hundreds of Tukata, just like the true Sith warriors of old. She saved all our lives... though not many Tukata lived after that... Hahaha!" I laughed to myself, remembering some of the way my mother had killed them... one she had killed by shoving her light saber up its ass... after yelling, "UP YOURS!" so yeah... it was one of the most damned hilarious ways to die... killing Tukata while yelling innuendos and curses at them.

"How dost thou laugh at such a sad memory?" She asked, slightly confused and a little angry.

"Our mother was a woman of intrigue, she would laugh in the face of danger... and then make fun of it if it came near... During our last fight together she had grabbed a Tukata by the throat and yelled into its face, after it had taken down one of our other warriors, screaming, "UP YOURS!" she then promptly shoved her sword up is ass and then bisected it... IT was the most hilarious thing any of us had seen on a battlefield... Though she died many hours later with several Tukata taking her down, while she was shouting insults at them... She may have been an old coot, but she was first and foremost our mother, and a fine fighter." I said with ease, my grin never leaving my face.

"...That... Is a disturbing... yet funny thought..." Luna said, her left eye twitching a little at my telling of my mothers death.

"Yes, as are most deaths for Sith... Now, not long after this we took a few loyal members of the Sith, those that we had personally trained, and had gone out into the galaxy, just to see what all the goings on in the galaxy were. Many of the other Lords and Ladies did not agree with our chosen course of action, so we told them to shove it and we took our family ship and left for the galaxy at large." I said, giving a slight shrug about the Lords and bitches trying to stop us, the would have needed an army to do so.

"So, thou disregarded thou's superiors to go look over the galaxy?" Luna asked, her twitching long since stopped, and an eye brow arched at my choice.

"Well yes, we had done all we could on the planet... So we figured we could spread our own way of the Sith, We traveled to many different planets, picking up many followers and extra star ships. By the time we came to a planet named Telos, We had amassed a sizable fleet. Around twenty Star-ships, ranging from small fighters to large dreadnoughts that were about five hundred meters long. The planet had, in the past, been bombarded by space to surface turbo-lasers, rendering the planet almost uninhabitable for centuries. Now it was just a junk planet ripe for the picking..." I said with no small amount of pride.

"So, thine fleet... Of space faring ships... Landed on this planet, invading it?" Luna asked, slightly unsure to why this might be important.

"Yes, we landed on the planet, but we found it to be long since abandoned, or where we had landed was anyway. SO we set up a base and began to invite other peoples from across the galaxy to our new planet... Now mind thou, this is still about two hundred years before the turn of power. Once we had made a strong foot hold We, along with several other aspirants of the Sith code, went out to find more areas to colonize, killing the feral creatures of the planet as the need arose." The last part I said with a sigh, knowing that Luna would ask why such bloodshed was needed.

"Why would thou need to kill the animals... were they not indigenous?" She asked, disgust evident in her tone.

"They hunted us, for no better reason than to turn us... The creatures we killed were known to the galaxy as the Rakghouls... they are created by any kind of bit or scratch mark that gets their saliva in it... to which it slowly turns the person into one of them. We killed these things in an attempt to free the planet of the small infestation we had found, though they were originally found on a planet called Taris, a massive city planet, they somehow had made their way there. We had found many different sights to set up colonies at, ensuring each area was safe from the Rakghouls and the other apex predators of the planet."

Luna nodded to this and urged me to continue.

"After almost fifty years we had a working citadel and a few major cities on our new home world of Telos... We had rebuilt most of the lost infrastructure of the old governments, using their old buildings and documents to help forge our own way of governing. At this point we had expanded to the neighboring planets of Mirial and Ziost, the former being previously inhabited, so we just built a small embassy and created a sense of relations with the planet. The later is an old Sith planet... Long since uninhabited and ripe for the return of a Sith ruler. Upon finding it we immediately setup a small colony and other outpost for future generations to live in. and by this time our group of around five thousand had increased almost 100 times over. WE had accumulated around five hundred thousand beings into our New Sith Conglomerate. Most of which had been inductees whom had wanted a new lease on life, and the rest were born into the NSC... Another fifty years passed by before anything worthy of note happened in the galaxy."

"What happened..." She asked, very much hanging on my very words.

"A VERY powerful Sith Master died... We could all feel it, those of us attuned to the force, all the way from the core... Feeling this powerful being die WE sent out a small party to see what it was. The party consisted of ourself and several of my newest apprentices. It took us almost a week to get there but we made it, we had made it to the core of 'The Republic'... A large allegiance of planets that chooses its leader every forty or so years... We think... We might be wrong on this..." I sighed and then yawned, feeling as it was getting close to morning I knew we would both be needing to get to sleep soon.

"Why did you stop Corpus?" Luna asked, her eyes a little droopy.

"Well, it's almost time for thou to lower the moon and it is almost morning... We both will need to go to sleep soon." I said, a slight little cheeky grin adorning my features.

"We hate it when you remind us of such..." She snorted and then got up from her position next to me and went to the terrace, getting ready to preform her nightly, or rather morning duties.

"Corpus... If thou art not... offended, would thou mind sleeping up on the bed with us... we have had a trying night... We would not hold it against thee if thou were to refuse..." Luna, Princess of the night and co-ruler of this wonderful planet... was asking me to sleep next to her... I think my brain just stopped working...

* * *

'...'

'...This is conscience, Brain, report...'

'This is brain here, we seem to be having a problem restarting the cognition drives in the frontal lobes... Any suggestions would be great...'

'Try kicking them...'

'Tried that...'

'Did you go and try the release valves...?'

'Um,no... we didn't... Trying that now... IT WORKED!'

'Good job brain... Now shut up and think!'

'Yes, sir!'

* * *

"Um... Sure, Dearest Luna... That would be acceptable... Might we ask as to the reason though?" I was still seriously dumbfounded that she would even ask me that!

"We... just simply... do not wish to have to spend this night alone... If that is not to much to ask..." She trailed off, wide eyed, as I slowly levitated myself up off the floor.

"We shalt not leave thou alone as long as we live Princess... All thou need is to ask, and it shalt be done." I smiled at her dumbfounded look and slowly placed myself on the left side of the bed, blankets and all.

"How didst thou do that Corpus... thou has no horn to perform magic with!" She all but screamed.

"That, my dear Princess of the Night, is the power of The Force, it allows for many great things... and what we just did is but a fraction of its capabilities..." I smiled to her and patted the opposite side of the bed. "When you are ready Dearest Luna, try to get some more sleep than usual please..." I yawned and fell asleep almost immediately, being hugged on all sides by the down blankets and the heavenly mattress I was laying on.

"Good night, Dearest Luna..." I murmured out before sleep fully took me.

"Good Night, my Dearest Friend Corpus." Luna's angelic voice range out, sounding of bells and a summers breeze.

* * *

I stood there, looking over the now sleeping form of Corpus, wondering how such a large being, of more than just height, could have fallen into my life as he has. He has helped fill a void that has been slowly getting bigger... but even with his presence I fear that it will not be enough... The man must be around eight feet tall... he's at least a good two feet taller than me... and I'm about six foot... and he will easily tower over me and my sister once he is able to walk... I sighed and went out onto the terrace and preformed my nightly duty of lowering the moon, sadly I might add, before slowly trotting back to bed.

I looked at Corpus, laying on TOP of the covers and knew that that was wrong. I gently picked Corpus up in my magi and took the quilts and other heavy blankets out from under him before pulling back the bed sheets and laid him on the bed. I then got into the bed and laid down next to him, after I made sure I locked the door for the night, or Day I guess... whatever, and pulled the sheets up over us. I then snuggled up next to him, not to close, not to far, and slowly let sleep take me.

"Good night... MY good friend... I will see you in the evening..." I sighed, letting my royal speech slip in that moment, hoping that he heard me... I did so, hoping that he would hear and understand how much he has come to mean to me.

"Hmmm... Good night... Luna..." He breathed out, smiling slightly when he did so. Though he was asleep, his use of just my name, without the honorific of Princess or the use of dearest or any other such prefix, sent shivers down my spine for some odd reason... Making me smile at the odd joy of just hearing him say my name... 'Hmm I may need to let him use my name more often...' I thought to myself as sleep soon took me.


	6. Of Eagles and Lions Ch 5

The next morning, or evening for those of you that stake claim to the day, I awoke in Luna's bed, which slightly perturbed me, seeing as I was on it and now I was in it... I looked over to my right and found that my Princess was still laying next to me, her midnight blue hair framing her features magnificently. She looked all more like the goddess she was supposed to be with how her mane had arranged itself around her face, and with how the light of the moon fell upon her left side... It was one of the more beautiful things I will have ever seen.

Laying there I decided to check on my injuries. So, narrowing my senses onto my own being, I delved into my body. I first checked over my lower back, checking to see how the nerve endings were healing, and noticing that they had all almost completely healed. I then moved onto my legs, checking them over to make sure I hadn't misaligned any of the breaks before they became permanent.

finding that all was well I then just decided to lay there... And look up to the starry ceiling above me; with its midnight grey clouds gently floating across its vast expanse.

"Princess, it is time for thee to awaken..." I whispered into her ear, making it twitch, which in turn made me chuckle.

"Mmmm... Fine... We art up..." She mumbled out, slowly pushing the covers from her body and lazily getting out of bed.

"Thou dost not wish to raise the moon late,... Dost they?" I spoke in a slight condescending tone, mixed in with a stifled laugh.

"By the moon we're late!" Luna bolts from the bed and shot. Or onto the terrace, and quickly preformed her nightly duties.

"We shalt have thy head Corpus..." Luna growled at me as she slinked back into the room, becoming rather pissed at my writhing form, I was laughing my ass off... Almost literally!

"I'm sorry dearest Luna, but thou art too easy to cajole! Thy face 'twas priceless!" I barked out with laughter, soon making her crumble under the good mood I was exuding.

"Very well then... We suggest that thou should watch thy back..." Luna said with a devious smirk sneaking across her lips. She then came over and got on the bed next to me.

"Corpus... we shalt be leaving thee for a time this night, we need to go and scour the night for any dangers our subjects might face... Can we be sure in leaving thou here will cause thou no pain?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. She was leaning against the head board as she waited for my answer.

"If we were in a better state, we would go with thee... But alas we will be bed ridden for several days longer... And yes, we shalt be fine here without thee as company for a while more." I smiled to her as I made myself comfy in the sheets, floating on of the many novels and history book over that Luna had shelved on the other side of the room.

"Then we bid thee farewell... We shalt be gone but a stark few hours..." She nodded before getting back off the bed and heading for the terrace doors.

"Be safe, dearest Princess... we shalt pray that thine night is a fine one indeed." we smiled to each other before she shot out the doors and over the railing, using her immensely beautiful, and greatly powerful, wings to propel herself through the evening air.

* * *

I flew through the night sky, letting its gentle breeze waft against my feathers and fur, the feeling of the winds caress on my body filling me with warmth. Gliding over the vast borders of Equestria has always been a favorite of mine, when it comes to my duties as Princes of the night. The vast plains, colored a dark blue, were one of the many sights I was to behold as I traveled my routes across the pathways of the land, they filled me with tantalizing images of what could possibly go there in the future... A village, with a bustling market place, a farm specializing in many of the sweet things that most ponies enjoy, or even a sweets-shop. Run by a happy family of bakers... Many things of the like would flow into my mind as I flew, unguided, across the vast expanses known as Equestria.

My first stop that evening was a little village, called sunny dale, it sat on the fringe of a long set of soft rolling hills and a quiet stream. The town had about thirty houses scattered about the countryside and a few farms littering the landscape with them. There was also a bakery, a small market place, a humble looking town hall, and a small church like building with a small grave yard built behind it. The roadways were paved and well taken care of, making the town out to be a quaint little place.

Passing over the town I noticed nothing out of the ordinary and decided to keep on flying by, that is until I saw a bird like creature dart from behind a building and into an alleyway, seeing this I cast an invisibility spell and a silent hoof spell, making myself almost completely unheard and unseen. I swooped down and landed softly against the cobble stone walkway, making not a sound against it. I then slowly trekked my way down the darkened path, until I finally cam across the being from before... The image I saw there after will stay with me throughout the rest of my immortal life... The first time I had seen a pony ripped apart.

The pony laying before the beast used to be a light cerulean color, with silver-blue hair... now its coat and mane were stained with blood... Even its eyes were stained... though with the color of death... for they were an almond color that had fogged over for lack of breathing, seeing as the ponies throat had been ripped out and tossed on the ground next to it. What ever the bird thing was... The pony lay there... Throat ripped out and stomach ripped open like a fish...

My little pony now laid dead, at the feet of this... _monster_... And Righteous Retribution will be had...

"**FOUL CREATURE! I DEMAND ANSWER, YOU HAVE SLAIN ONE OF MY PONIES! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DIE THIS NIGHT THEN TELL ME** **_WHY_!**" I screamed... no, _BELLOWED_... using all my power to amplify my voice to the extreme, shattering windows with the force. The beast in turn flipped around and squawked at me, flair its wings, which were reminisce of eagles, and getting into a defensive stance. The snap to attention of the creature made the blood and gore, that had been on its beak, splatter onto my chest and face, drawing me into a far deeper rage than I already was in.

"_I answer to no **pony**_**_ Princess_!"** The creature squawked at me, I somehow understood it. It then scratched its front feet against the cobblestone ground, making an ear piercing noise, I deftly looked down towards it feet for the noise and back, what I noticed made me want to gag. The creature had claws... and they were covered in the gore of the pony behind it. I jumped back a few feet as the beast swung its bloodied claw at me. I then charged a quick fire spell and shot the small fire ball at it, where it just hit harmlessly against the cobblestone road, as the beast was already in the air, having taken off with ease in the narrowed space.

I then started gathering up a large amount of magic, readying multiple spells at once for mass casting, something that only the greatest of unicorns can do, or one very powerful Alicorn that is versed in battle magic, though never having used it to kill anything, YET. I was then chasing the beast through the night skies of Equestria, shooting multiple ice and stun spells at it, not wanting to use fire again for fear of burning down the straw houses. I swooped down and then pulled up sharply, body slamming the creature with my shoulder, making it cry out in surprise. It then spun around and racked its claws across my chest, scrapping across some of the silver jewelry I wore around my neck, which thankfully protected me from getting my jugular slashed. The claws bit in deeply, causing deep angry rends that openly wept blood afterward. I cried out in pain and slashed at the creature with my horn, dragging the sharp edge across the creatures fore leg, making it cried out in pain also as I tore flesh from bone, I had snagged a muscle tendon and managed to rip the whole bit out.

The creature then slammed its hind legs into me, extending even more claws from its paws, yes it had paws like a cat for its hind legs. They dug into me before the creature pushed off and sent me plummeting towards the ground below, allowing the beast to get away. I spiraled down to the ground, until i was caught in the green aura of a unicorn mare that had gone outside to see what the commotion was about. She hen brought me down slowly, resting me on the cold hard ground.

"My princess, are thou safe?!" The mare hurriedly said, not knowing fully what had transpired this night.

"Neigh, good mare, We hath been injured... But we must make hast... We must warn our sister, Princess Celestia, of this grave danger to our subjects... But first, we must make good the ritual of the dead... and bury a sad soul this eve... Please, gather thine elders and tell them post hast they make to the church... We shalt meet thee there." The mare nodded, though not fully understanding what I had meant by it all. The mare then took off, off towards the town hall and where their elders slept, I then went back down the alleyway and retrieved a body, though conjuring up a white cover to place over it for chivalry's sake. I then lifted up the body and cleaned away the blood from the road, knowing that the more that saw it the more fragile the community would be.

* * *

I soon arrived at the church, mangled body in toe. I proceeded to knock on the door, hearing hoof steps inside, I waited for the pony to answer the door.

"Yes, whom could it be at such an unconscionable hour of the night?" The priest drawled out, still trying to wake up.

"It is We, thy Princess of the night, Luna, We come here now to ask liberty of using acquiring thine service for this pour soul... whom has had thine life cut short." I morosely said, empathy and sorrow leaking into my voice like the tide.

"I beg thin pardon, Princess! I did not know that it 'twas thee at mine door... Please come in... I will see to the child immediately... Might I ask what happened to her?" The priest asked, slightly mortified at the thought of a pony being killed.

"WE caught a beast... devouring, this pour mare... Alas we were unable to catch the murderer and set them straight with a trial...But the beast escaped our grasp... But we did wound the beast before it got away, though we did not go away unscathed as well." I gestured to my wounded chest, making the priest gasp at such a sight.

"My Princess! you thou should see a medic soon... I dost not wish sufferance upon thee, I will handle these things... I assume the elders have been alerted...?" The priest asked, I nodded an affirmative to him, to which he gave a sad smile, "Then please, I beg of thee, go, and get thine wounds looked at... It would put my old bones to rest that thou did this." He said smiling slightly, making me want to hug him in return for showing such kindness to me.

"Then we shalt be gone... Please, send a notice to the palace of this mares family... We wish to go to them personally... when they are notified..." The priest nodded, giving me an odd smile, and I left, taking flight shortly there after and heading right back to the Ivory City to get my wounds looked at. Sister will not be pleased.

* * *

Not an hour later I was back at the palace... Gliding gently towards the terrace for my bedchambers, where my dearest friend Corpus was no doubt lounging about. The thought of the somewhat crippled man lounging about made me giggle a little bit at the irony. I angled up and over the ledge of the railing for the terrace and landed softly against the carpeted floor.

"We just hope Corpus isn't to angered by our state... especially with our saying of not getting into any trouble while out and about..." I thought to myself, feeling an emptiness in myself for having failed in my promise to Corpus. This was going to be a long night...

"Mine friend Corpus... We art back..." I slowly murmured out as I stepped through the large glass doors of the terrace.

"I know..." His voice carried from within my bedchambers, and he did not sound happy.

* * *

"I know..." I called out from the bed, glaring slightly at Luna as she entered the room, I knew she had gotten in trouble... But my eyes became saucers when I saw the injuries on her chest, and all the blood that covered her.

"Princess! What in Ziost's name happened to you!" I screamed, forgetting to use antiquated speech. "Princess, go rinse off now! Then get back in here, IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS, I WILL USE FORCE!" I screamed at her, making her jump in surprise at my hysterical tone.

"Um yes, we'll go then!" She scampered of to the bathroom where I soon after heard water running in the bath. I started to gather as much force energy within my body as I could at such short notice, I would need everything I could muster to heal all her wounds. It is a good thing I became a practitioner of bio-mancy during my time as a master among the Sith, seeing as that knowledge will now help possibly save one of my only remaining friends.

After ten minutes of waiting I heard the shower cease, Luna then came out, almost dripping wet and very soggy, and stood at the foot of the bed. She was panting slightly form the rushed cleanse and was blushing slightly for standing before me sopping wet, to which I did not care.

"Luna, come over here," I motioned her over, making it easier for me to reach her, "This will feel weird, trust me, but it is safe I assure you." She nodded absently as she stared at me, still blushing, though not as much, I had long since left formalities at the door... on fire and smoldering.

"If thou says so Corpus... We will trust thee, as thou hast trusted us." I nodded in thanks as she came a little closer.

"Now, _relax..._" I cooed out as my hand rested gently against the large rends in her flesh, they were not bleeding as much as they were earlier, though I did not know if that was a good thing. "I will be using your bodies own regenerative abilities o take care of this... I will just be giving them a large boost is all." I spoke in a soothing tone, making her ease up somewhat in her stance. "Luna, I will be frank wit you, I am EXTREMELY PISSED that you somehow ended up getting hurt... But i'm more worried now than anything... So, tell me what it is that hurt you... so that I might be able to exact revenge later..." the last part I let slip with a predatory grin on my face, making her flinch ever so slightly, though she did give me a slight smile in return.

"Thou are scary when thee puts on that mask... But we digress, the creature that attacked us was unlike anything we had ever seen before... It had the wings and beak of an eagle, along with claws for front feet, but it had a rear of a cat... or maybe a lion... We did not get such a clear view as to tell when it kicked us..." She then recounted the rest of the fight to me, telling me about how she had found the creature, and what it was doing...

"Ah'hem... WE believe we know what thou hast seen this eve, mine Dearest Princess... It comes from a long line of mythology in our galaxy... It is to be called a Gryphon ... they are predatory birds of prey that are half eagle half lion... just as thou hast detailed out to us." I said, regaining composure over my speech pattern once again. By this time in our conversation I had healed most of her wounds, having them seal up before our very eyes as I poured a good amount of force energy into her cells to promote perfect growth of the skin and hair in that area.

"How dost thou know of such creatures... if they are to be myth in thine own place?" She quipped.

"WE know of these things because of our imagination... One man thought of what you would call a creature with a half the body of another... He went on to create many different creatures. thou some were rooted in reality instead of fantasy." i spoke with a sage like tone, having actually seen some of the mans work from years ago, though it was among my birth fathers collection of artifacts.

"WE see... Are we healed now, Dearest friend Corpus? Or will thou take command again and force us to do something else for our own good?" Luna said with a snarky tone blatantly heard in her voice. I blushed slightly before, and no I have not done this often, my palm... met my face... very hard in fact.

"Princess... thou art lucky you are under my care right now... or else we would be beating thee senseless for thy uncouth behavior..." I sighed, smiling all the while, and patted Luna on the shoulder, making her wince slightly at the soreness of the muscles underneath. "The pain will fade within the hour... just take some time to relax and thou shalt be fine... Thou shalt need to tell thy sister of that creatures hostile intentions. We shall keep thee company until such time as thy sister is awakened, the thou should make post hast to thy sister for council on this matter." I bopped her on the nose playfully, making her snort.

* * *

Over six hours later, of me laying next to my friend, and possible savior, and reading books for whatever reason than entertainment, it was finally time to wake my sister and tell her of the nights debacle, and put Corpus's fear to rest, he thought that we might have an impromptu invasion happening without us knowing. Corpus shoe'd me out of the room with words of encouragement, meant for when I deal with my sister, and sent me on my way.

I soon found myself walking the halls of The Ivory Palace in search of my sister and her guards.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls I finally fell upon where my sister was staying. She was out in the gardens with four of her guards, having tea with the head of one of our more, preferred, noble houses, White-Collar BlueBlood the first. He was an ancestor of one of the generals that had aided my sister and I in our attack on Discords castle many several decades ago, he was now a groan stallion and was living up to his family name, being one of our greatest generals yet.

"Sister... we need have word with you... And Sir BlueBlood may as well stay... for it concerns thee as well." My words got both of their attention rooted directly on me, which was rather embarrassing and comforting at the same time.

"What dost thou need sister, we were just having the most wonderful of conversations..." Celestia asked, her brow raised in curiosity, not a hint of reproach in her tone. She merely was curious as to what could have me interrupting a social like this.

"Last night on our patrol, we encountered a beast of the likes we had never seen," this caught both my sisters, and BlueBloods, attention, "It was part Eagle and part lion... and it can speak Equestrian... though not very fluently we would surmise. We came upon this... _beast... _when it was in the process of... Excuse us..." I took a moment to calm my nerves, trying not to either regurgitate my meal from earlier and to not break down from the memory. "It was in the process of... _Consuming... _One of our little ponies... IT had ripped out her throat and gutted her in a back alleyway before I had arrived..." I took one of the extra cups on the table with my magic and filled it with some tea, before downing it in one gulp.

"Sister..." Celestia was on the verge of tears when I got to that point, though I was not done.

"After We found the creature We confronted it... demanding its reasons for... ending... one of our beautiful subjects... It just screed at us and attacked, not explaining itself, and later denying to when it did speak, and continued to attack us... If not for some healing magic We had used we would most likely be in a hospital bed as of now, resting from our wounds... Hence why we had not called thee earlier sister... We were resting and healing our own wounds before hand..." I finished, giving her almost all the details, though I left out Corpus for good measure, so as to not make my sister suspicious just yet... I will introduce him soon enough... I just want him able to defend himself if she happens to turn... violent, though he has shown he is not defenseless, even in his current state.

"Sister... we art sorrowful that thou had to go though such an ordeal... But what dost thou mean by giving us this information...?" Celestia, ever the one to need some things spelled to to her, asked.

"We fear that, if not handled correctly, we may be facing an impromptu invasion of this new species we have encountered... With our entire nation being hidden on this large continent, with no real border to speak of, we are inviting such things to happen to us as it stands... We urge thee to take action, sister, if not for us, than for our subjects." I spoke, making it apparent that I did not mean to just let this go by without sufficient looking into.

"Very well Sister, WE shall bring to together a meeting of the Generals... in ten days... We will need all the information we can get in that time to have an effective council meeting." Celestia stated, steel resolve wrapped around her words, galvanizing my urged choice to meet with her on this.

"Aye, Princess, the two of us shall bring these men together and figure out how to handle this fine mess we've gotten ourselves into this time. And I swear, on my life, that I shalt not fail either of you in this." White-Collar declared, his northern accent coming through slightly.

"We thank thee both, Sister, BlueBlood, We bid thee good day... We art now off back to bed, fare thee well." I bowed slightly to the pair and began my trek back to my warm bed, and my awaiting friend/blanket warmer.


	7. Beginning of the End or is it? Ch 6

_**I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable, I put many hours into its creation!**_

* * *

It has been four days since my dearest Princess Luna was attacked... Four days of her scouring the night skies while I regained my mobility, seeing as all my limbs, especially my back, were in perfect working order now, though I will have to deal with a slight hunch at times because of my injuries. Right then I laid down, sprawled out on the floor, doing curls to strengthen my back and stomach muscles, helping get back the muscle tone I had lost thanks to atrophy...

"Three hundred and twenty-six, three hundred and twenty-seven, three hundred twenty-nine, three-forty... Three hundred forty-one, three hundred forty-two, three hundred forty-three..." I continued this until I reached the five hundred mark, then I switched over to push-ups. I continued with various other exercises for what felt like hours, the entire time that Luna had been away with her sister, talking strategy and drawing up how to enforce their borders. Therefore, I was left in the room with my own thoughts for company and a clear area to do whatever I needed... I just hope Luna isn't too surprised when she finally gets here.

After another hour of intense workouts, I took a quick cold shower and clothed myself. I then walked back to the main bedroom and began a meditative kata regiment, similar to the first and fourth lightsaber forms, but in a hand-to-hand form. I began with standing in the center of the room; feet shoulder length apart and my fists together, right over my solar plexus. I began with the first stance, clearing my mind as I did so, my left foot went forward about two feet while my right foot turned ninety degrees to the right, my left arm moved off to the left, perpendicular to my leg, while my right arm moved to my side, tightly against my ribs. Next I pivoted on my left foot, shooting both my right arm and leg out, my foot shooting across the ground at blinding speed as my hand shot out even faster, I continued doing this and its reciprocal for a few minutes before adding in a few high and low kicks, even a few rolling evades and sudden jumps, in all I was moving about the room in a torrent of intense motion. The entire time I was doing this my eyes were closed and my body was acting of its own accord once I had incorporated all of the moves I was prepared to use in the confined space.

Three hours later I had pushed the carpet in the room, the carpet was 20'x10' in size, half way under the bed in a crumpled mess. The dressers were shoved up to the bed and the vanity was on top of it, the rest of the rooms furniture had soon joined them as I had moved around, unthinkingly moving things about. By the end of my kata's I was standing in the middle of the room, covered in sweat and only wearing my pants, I had tossed my shirt and other articles of clothing of to the side. After catching my breath I looked around the room, finally I noticed what I had done.

"Well... Shit... I need to fix that..." I chuckled slightly when I looked at the massive mess I had made, unintentionally I might add. I shrugged and got down on the floor, getting comfortable I called on the force, letting it flow through me at an increased pace seeing as I had cleared my mind completely with the kata's. The force was like a torrent as it whipped about the inside of my body, rejuvenating my fatigued muscles and bringing e my second wind with ease. With my the power I had at my disposal I lifted all the furniture in the room, and with a clear mental picture of where everything had been previously, I went about the business of putting everything back the way it was before I had begun my exercises.

During all this I did not notice the sound of a door being slowly opened. The desk and dressers floated over to their spot's next to the terrace entrance, the Armoire floated over to the far wall with the vanity going to the wall adjacent to it. Then one of the many standing dressers, those that were used as closets, went and stood sentry next to either wall on the sides of the bed, with the nightstands being moved to their original positions. I then began to float, ever so slowly, off the floor, that is how deep in a trance I was, as the large intricate carpet was pulled out from under the bed and placed in its original position on the floor under where I was floating.

"By the maker..." An angelic voice murmured out, making me snap out of my meditations mid-stride, I immediately fell out of the air and right onto my ass...

"Ouch..." I growled out as I rubbed my injured ass cheeks.

"Oh my Corpus are thou alright!" Luna rushed over to me kneeling slightly as she then extended her hoof, prodding me, checking for more injuries.

"We art fine, dearest Princess, We were just meditating, that is all." I smiled up at here, waiting for the chance to show her the good news about my recovery; she had not known when I might walk again, so this should be good!

"That is good, Dearest Corpus... Nevertheless, why were thou replacing our things? Were they in offence to thee or sum-such thing?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

"No, no, not at all Dearest Princess, We were but putting everything back how 'twas before we had finished with our exercises this fine evening. We just thought 'twas chivalrous to repose thy room from our own distasteful wreckage of it." I gave her a cheeky grin, making her blush somewhat at my look as she tried to comprehend what I meant by excises.

"...What were thou doing to warrant such a thing as redecorating our room?" She asked, her brow rose in skepticism.

"Oh, we were just working our legs is all... and our back... and the rest of our body... that's all..." I said, sounding nonchalant.

"Oh... if that 'twas all...WAIT WHAT! Thou were doing what!" She screamed, a frightened look in her eyes, making me regret what I had done, just a little, but not enough to make amends.

"Like I said," I then slowly got up, excruciating each of my bodies movements as I came to my true full height, standing at about 8'3" (Eight feet three inches) and looked down at her flabbergasted face, smiling ever so broadly at my success in silencing her worries. The fact that I didn't have a shirt on may have had something to do with that, looking back now, but I didn't think anything o it at the time.

"Thou... thou can stand..." I then took a few steps back and bowed to her.

"Oh, WE can do much more than walk Fair Princess... Oh SO much more than walk..." I grinned like a child in a candy shop as her eyes widened as I did a back flip and landed on the bed, not even moving from my landing spot or bouncing in the slightest, thanks to the force letting me land light as a feather.

"... By the maker... Thou were not kidding..." Luna fell on her hunches and stared at me, slack-jawed and all, as I went through a quick string of movements to show that I was indeed in tip-top shake now. I had healed fully about two days ago and I was just letting the healed tissue harden up in a sense before I did anything strenuous with it.

"Now, how was thy meeting with thy sister...? Was there any perceived progress in the planning?" I asked, not wanting to tread to deeply into her strained relationship with her sister, so asking a generalized question was good in my gook.

"Everything was almost stonewalled when a pegasus came in with a report on a small movement of beings, similar to what I had fought, moving up north, coming from the mountains and beyond. Thou had said that there were around fifty creatures or more in the group... What dost thou think of it, Dearest Corpus?" Luna asked after giving me her best, she was still shaken up after her attack, and I vowed to find the creature responsible for her scares, mental and physical.

"It sounds like a small troop movement... though for this world I would estimate that as being large, art we wrong?" I looked over at Luna as I sat down on the bed.

"No, thou art right, that is a large amount by any standards... but we would know quickly what you estimate is large Corpus..." She looked at me, head tilted slightly.

"Several hundred is a good size... though large would number in the thousands... Depending on whom we were fighting. During the Civil war numbers were in tens of thousands to hundreds... even millions at some points." I stated nonchalantly, making her gag and choke on my answer.

"So... many... Very well... Thank thee Corpus... We... Did not know that wars were that large... where thou came from..." Luna said, slightly askance at my answer, and slightly ashamed of asking me.

"It is fine Dearest Friend Luna, I shalt not ever hold thy questions against thee, we hope that thou would just hold that same request with us." I said, smiling at her as I got up from the bed.

"What dost thou intend to do Corpus, we art done for thine evening..." she said, thou not very convincingly.

"Thou art still going out on patrol are thee not?" she nodded, thou reluctantly as she stared up at me, I towered over her by at least two feet. "Then we wish to come with thee on this patrol, we hast not seen the other side of that there wall for almost a month... And we wish to spend time with thee outside the confines of thy room and castle." I smiled as she blushed at the last part, thou at the time I still thought nothing of it, thinking that she was just thrown by my want to go with her, and not the spending time part.

"We cannot ask thee to come with us, Dearest Corpus; our subjects would flee from thee like the plague and try to harm thee!" She cried out in fright, after getting over her flushed state.

"Fear not Dearest Friend Luna, We hast thought of that... Now watch." I called upon the force and bent it around me, calling upon the instructions one of my many masters had given me in how to hide oneself in plain sight, even if they were actively looking for you.

We dost no- Oh my... Did thou just..." She was staring at me until I was no more, I had used the force to bend the light and shadow to my body, making me hard to look at, to the point that if one saw me they would be given the intense want to turn away, but I lessened the intensity of the ability I was using.

"We art still here Princess, Thou need not fret, we would not leave thee even if the world were to end..." I left the rest of the sentence unsaid as I continued it in my head, 'I would spirit you away from here and to a place of safety and light, a place where you would not need worry about the thoughts of others.'

"That is quite relieving mine dearest friend Corpus... Thank thee for the reminder." She smiled softly as I came back into view.

"We can keep that little ability going for hours if the need arises..." 'Granted I could use my own spell and become one with the shadows...' What I was thinking of is an ability I had fine-tuned from the one I just showed her, it lets me turn as thou shadow was all I was and let me flitter from spot to spot, like a wraith, and move about unknown.

"Then with that, we see no reason for thou to not come with us... Though we do wonder how thou will leave the castle without using the front door..." She asked me cheekily, to which I bestowed a cheeky answer upon her in return.

"I'll just use the terrace..." I grinned like an idiot, I knew that it was a hundred foot drop from the terrace, and it was not as if I had not gone skydiving without a repulser pack before.

"But-!" I cut her off with a swift motion of my hand, immediately silencing her.

"We shalt be fine fair Princess, WE hath fallen from much farther distances before..." I smiled as she looked at me with awe and a little fear, though it was not of me, but for me. Finally, she sighed and slouched her head in defeat.

"Very well, thou may come with us... All we ask is that thou be careful... not all things in the night are peaceful..." She said warningly, She had most definitely seen many harsh creatures prowling her night that she knew what she was talking about.

"With all due respect, Dearest Princess, We hath faced the great Rancors of the Night Sisters on Dathomir... and one of the great dragons of Tatooine... we doubt that much is more vicious and hardy as those two... let alone combined." I could remember when I faced one of the great basilisks of the masters... She was a great beast, a cross of a Krayt Dragon and a Rancor, I did not defeat the creature, but I was able to get away from it... I knew that it would take many great Sith to finally quell the beast, and that it may not happen in my lifetime.

"HA! If thou thinks so, then that is thine own fault. But lest we waste more time we must be off... Please do try to keep up Corpus, We dost not wish to have to look for thee in the night." She said, challenging my claims.

"Then we shalt see when I must have to go fin thy blue bum and drag it back to the castle!" I laughed back, infuriating her even more.

"BAH! Let us be off! We dost not wish to waste another minute!" She scowled at me, though it only made her look cute, and make me chuckle at her failed attempt to scowl.

"Fine, We shalt see thee at the bottom, Dearest Princess." I regained my composure completely and bowed deeply to her, making her snap out of her vindictive state. I then headed over to the terrace entrance and flung the doors open, making the curtains whip about with the sudden motion. I then stepped out onto the terrace with Luna right behind me, I looked up at the night sky and gave a low whistle.

"Thy night is something special, dearest Princess... Thou hast most definitely perfected an art that no other shalt ever see again..." I stared in awe at the trillions of stars in the sky, not even on the cleanest of worlds could one see so much of the universe, not without a telescope anyway. I did not notice however that my hostess, and now close friend, was blushing beside me.

"We thank thou for such compliments, Dearest Corpus, But thine compliments are not needed... though very welcome." She stuttered out, though I did not notice.

"That is all fine and dandy, but even the best of us all need compliments sometimes, or our work feels diminished and unappreciated. WE have experienced the feeling of under appreciation for most of our lives... We shalt not let that same end befall thou, Dearest Friend Luna." I spoke, my gaze hardened and unflinching, as I stared into her deep teal eyes.

"Then we thank thee, Dearest Corpus..." She bowed her head slightly in difference and I looked back to the expanse above us.

"Time to go." I said simply as a smile stretched my features and I jumped over the ledge. I could hear that Luna was screaming at me as I plummeted towards the ground. It was over in a few seconds as I used the force to slow my decent enough before I hit the ground that it was as if I had jumped from the first story of a house.

"CORPUS! YOU INSUFFERABLE HEATHEN! THOU BROUGHT US HALF TO DEATH!" She screamed as she shot down after me. I stood up and lazily grabbed her in my telekinetic grasp and slowed her decent to a crawl before setting her down beside me.

"OH hush ya overgrown siren, WE will have thou know we were completely and utterly fine, we used the force to slow our decent and land safely, thou needs not worry about our safety concerning this." I replied, making her calm down as I shot soothing feeling through the force towards her, hoping that it would at least sooth her anger to some latent degree.

"Grrr!" She growled at me before taking off into the air and shooting off towards one of the towns I had read about, I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Over a hundred miles in the past half hour... Damn... I don't think I've used the force this much in ages... I really should thank my dad next time I see him for his genes... The advanced stamina of the Anzaty are far above what I thought they were, and coupled with the force they are extraordinary. WE had passed only two towns on our way to one of the border villages, its name currently alluding me, but it is close to the wispy mountains. The same area in which the Gryphons had been seen flying about on patrol. I knew from some maps I had seen that we were getting close to where the town should be located, though I had a bad feeling about it. I knew it would sever no purpose to try and dissuade Luna from our current course, so i warned her instead and that we should keep a look out, though she gave me a look upon hearing my feelings on the matter saying, 'We shalt not know what is the matter until we get there, Dearest Corpus, now... keep running!' She shouted as she soared high into the night sky.

WE then crossed a bridge and came upon a road, knowing it led to the village; we took off down it. I became ever more perceptive of eyes watching us as we made our way to the town, we were just going here to check on the place and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and that if it did we could go back and warn the rest of the generals and her sister. But I could not deny that we had walked into a trap... But I couldn't warn Luna for the sake of not tipping them off, so I kept running, keeping my senses trained on the forest and bushes around us. The closer we got to the village the more forest we ran into... But the thing that bothered me about this was the fact that I KNEW there wasn't a forest out here before that... So, sending my senses out into the trees themselves I found something disturbing... They were all nothing but an illusion. I could also feel many Gryphons in the imitation trees; my counts put them at about a hundred or so, give or take a few.

Death... there would be much death this night... Nevertheless, I would make sure that neither Luna nor I were among that number.

* * *

"Princess... are we almost there?" I asked, not letting any concern drift into my voice, knowing that it may alert her to something that would put us both at danger. I was just happy that she had let me take a few of my lightsabers with me...

_"Dearest Corpus, why dost thou need those things?" _She was looking at my cylindrical weapons with confusion, though not for the right reasons.

_"These are weapons Dearest Luna, they are what we used to injure that Manticore our first night here."_ I explained, though at that she gave me a horrified look.

_"Thou hast kept weapons in our presence all this time and thou didst not think to inform us of this!" _She screamed at me, though not full blown screaming at least, she still did not want her guards coming up and seeing what the commotion was.

"_Dearest Princess..."_ I began with an endearing tone, getting her to calm down considerably, "_These are but one of many weapons we have on us right this very instant. These just happen to be the most visible... And are more adept at keeping us safe than some of the other things we have not explained to thee just yet."_ I calmly told her, getting a nod of understanding, though she was a little fearful at the thought of not knowing what all I could do. "_We shalt tell thee more later dearest Luna, if thou remembers that is..." _I grinned at her and kept on getting ready, this had happened before our little argument and our leaving the terrace.

"We art there, Dearest Friend Corpus... though, things art amiss... Where are the ponies that live here...?" She landed next to me, were standing at the main street leading into town and we were both at a loss at where to the ponies living here had gone, I was covered in my shroud and the Princess was, well, the Princess... Suddenly I felt killing intent was over the entire area as a leaf fluttered and an arrow shot out of the bushes, straight at Luna's unprotected head. Reacting instantly my hand shot out, grabbed the arrow, pushed Luna down, broke the arrow and called my red lightsaber to my hand, one of my other lightsabers, a green one, was already in my other hand, ignited and at the ready, along with the other one. I was standing over a bewildered Luna, her staunch protector against the hundred or so Gryphons surrounding us.

Luna was still trying to regain her bearings when several of them ran at us, each one carrying a sword or spear in one of their claws, in one's peculiar case, a sword and shield. Luna saw them coming and gave a small scream, knowing that they would overwhelm her in an instant. I growled, tearing my shroud asunder I was shown to the approaching Gryphons. They all still continued to charge, not even blinking in the face of a new opponent. One of the ones with a spear got to me first... and he died first.

Dropping into a fore and aft grip stance I cut of the spear into several pieces as the gryphon got closer, I then lopped off his arms and head, ending him quickly in a flurry of motions. He did not even get the chance to scream, for he was dead before the first bit of spear hit the dirt road. Next three of the sword-wielding gryphons were upon us; they lasted only seconds longer than the spearman. The first one swung for my undefended back while the other two aimed for my head and Luna. My reversed blade shot behind me and impaled itself through the gryphons head, burning a hole through the bottom of his jaw and out the top of his armored head. Each of the gryphons wore some kind of chain mail and leather metal plated helms. The one with a sword and shield seemed to be the only one with full plate and chain mail, though I could be wrong. The next gryphon I ended was the one going for Luna, she saw the attack coming, but I ended him with a swift kick to the head, sending him flying off into the fake forest.

The last one I gripped in my telekinetic grasp and broke his neck, his head now leaning awkwardly to the side. Next was a group of spearman and swords-man charging at us in a coordinated three-way assault. Five from the front, and two at my 5:00 and three at my 7:00. I chose to block off the ones at my back first. I whipped around and shot out a large gout of violet lightning and set the area before them all aflame, cutting off their rout to engage us, I then looked back at the other five and shot lightning directly into them, catching their fur and feathers on fire with the mass of energy.

Luna was staring at me with wide eyes as I went about taking out all those that meant her harm. They died, screaming in agony as they burned. So, I locked onto their necks with the force and broke them, ending their suffering. Then, out of the forest, ten fully armored figures joined the lone, completely armored gryphon, in the middle of the street. They got into a phalanx and started marching towards us.

"Corpus... What are we to do... they outnumber us five to one..." She said quietly, still in shock after seeing me kill so many gryphons already, something I should have thought about really, but shit happens.

"WE don't do anything, thou art to stay behind us and watch our back, we cannot have any of them sneaking up on us can we?" I said in a cheeky tone, drawing her attention to me.

"Corpus... thou can be an infuriating ass sometimes... dost thou know that?" She asked while giving me a deadpan stare.

"Yep, now hop to it!" I barked, making her jump. She quickly scrambled behind me and started gathering magic to her horn. I spread my senses to the entire area and found something rather... Odd... Most of the gryphons that had been here, you all know... that hundred or so I was talking about... well... they have tripled in number, and they were starting to encircle us out of our line of sight. We were going to need to get out of here soon.. and inform the Princess of our predicament.

The armored Gryphons then charged at me, shields forward and swords pointed fore. The first two I hit with a force push, sending them flying. Then I decapitated the next one and kicked his body into one of the others. Three tried to gut me and in turn were bisected and disarmed, literally. A fourth came upon me, somehow getting close enough to knock away one of my sabers. I slashed at him with my left hand, the one still holding a saber, and he went to catch the blade with is sword... The surprising part? It actually worked. The blades struck and did not give in the slightest. we both looked on in disbelief, both for the same reason.

I then shoved him back and looked at his sword oddly, I noticed that it had a small scorch mark on the blade, as if my sword had not actually touched it, but had gotten close enough to harm it. I grinned evilly at the prospect of fighting some one who might actually stand a chance.

The gryphon got up off the ground and shook off his armor revealing a lithe form the belayed the figure of a feminine nature. I saw the other gryphons look at her in outrage, squawking and cawing at her what sounded to be insults. I would have non of that for a fellow Master Swordsman, especially one that could react to the enhanced talents of a Sith.

"**_SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEENNNCEEEEEEEE! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK_ UP!" **They all looked at me, even Luna, they all showed signs of fear and anger at my out burst. "**YOU SHALL BE THANKFUL THAT ONE OF YOUR WON IS AT _LEAST_ CAPABLE OF EVEN STANDING IN THE SAME LIGHT AS ME! SHE SURVIVED WHERE THE REST HAVE FAILED, SO... I GIVE HER THIS CHANCE TO FIGHT ME... ONE ON ONE... ONE BLADE EACH, NO TRICKS." **My words echoed around the town and the surrounding countryside as I sized up my opponent.

"Dost thou speak my language Gryphon?!" I called across the small battle field.

"Caw!" She called back, a brow raised in curiosity.

"_Do you understand__ this?"_ I spoke in a known avian language, one only known to those that study long lost cultures.

"_How do you speak this demon! This is a sacred language!_" The female gryphon squawked out in surprise, granted it surprised me also that she knew it at all... seeing as the language is over a few thousand years old... dating to the fall of the last great Sith empire.

"_I know this for I have studied the ancient languages of my time... I do not like to repeat the past, do you now agree?_" I asked cheekily, this conversation was stunning all of those that were in ear shot, especially Luna, she had never heard me use a different language before.

"Luna... Run... Go to the castle and war the rest of the generals about what is happening here... We will be fine..." I gave her a cockeyed grin as I turned to look at her. She just gawked at me, not really even hearing my request.

"W-what Corpus?" She stuttered, blinking rapidly as she tried to recall what I said.

"We said go, inform the generals and your sister, I will hold them hear until you return."

"NO! Thou must come back with me! We will not lose you now!" She cried out, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"We shalt be fine Princess, We have faced down hundreds at once, even thousands given the right circumstances, this is no different." I smiled warmly at her, begging her to go with my eyes, I knew that if she was here she would surly get hurt.

"But..."

"No, go, now... we will clear you a path... Now GO!" I yelled, making her jump too, she shot into the air and took off, I saw hundreds of arrows fly towards her, so I plucked them out of the sky.

"_Now, we believe we had a match to begin... Oh excuse us! Our name is **Darth Corpus...** What might yours be Young-ling?_" I asked nonchalantly, even though I could see the mass look of incredulity at what I had just done.

"_I am Aurora... Aurora steel-wing... Fifth captain of the Gryphon Imperial Ninth Legion._" She said shakily, she was trying not to drop her sword she was so frightened.

"_Then I, Darth Corpus, shall present to you Aurora Steel-wing, my oath of a fair fight, this is not to the death as you may thing... I do not wish to see the only one here that CAN challenge me... Dead, I wish to see you rise and strike me down... IF you think you can rise to that challenge!_" I called out, though I had used the force to block out the rest of my challenge, concerning what I wanted her to try and do.

"_I accept..._" She hesitantly called out.

"_**Good!**_" I cried as I rushed at her, using my natural speed to run up on her. Even though she was a biped she was able to stand on her hind legs fairly well, balance was almost perfect, she even used her long lion like tail to help. She was a monster with a blade I soon found out as I lashed at her left side. She caught the attack easily enough without her armors restriction and pushed back. She then lashed out at my right side and landed a small cut. I then shot my saber down towards her right paw and lightly nicked it, right across several of the toes, burning them slightly. She then struck out with her right claw and caught my jaw, sending me tumbling back a few paces.

I didn't give myself time to readjust and lashed out with my blade in a wide arc, aiming for her midriff, she caught the strike dead center on her blade and shoved it away as she spun around and planed one of her paws in my side, kicking back another pace and sending me sprawling like an idiot. I instantly got up and lashed out quickly at he left and right side, marking her fur with every hit I landed, telling her how many times I could have killed her. I even got a hit over her left eye, creating an arcing burn over the eye.

I then lashed out with my right leg and caught her in the barrel, sending her flying sideways several feet. She quickly got up and jumped into the air, using her wings to stay aloft while shooting me a shit-eating grin. I looked at her with a shit-eating grin of my own.

"_Are you having fun Aurora?!_" I called out, still grinning like an idiot.

"_You have no Idea! I have not been pushed this much since my grandfather taught me the art of the sword...!_" She was having a blast, just like me.

"_Good! I haven't had a decent dual in over a century! I must thank you for that Aurora!_" She nodded her thanks as I did the same.

She then shot down after me, sword held in a close guard as she spiraled down at me. She folded her wings in close at the last second and shot past me, right under my guard, and sliced my thigh, none all to deeply, though blood slowly welled up along the cut mark. I whipped around and planted my right foot in her side and launched her a good twelve feet from me. She rolled for most of that, getting pretty banged up along the way. I was slightly remorseful about causing unneeded injury, but I was soon put on the defensive when several arrows came flying at me and her, which really should not have happened, until I heard what one of the other Gryphons were yelling.

"_KILL THEM! Kill them both! Kill the Demon and the traitor, she has spit on the honor of the legion, kill her!_" The gryphon yelling this was a very gruff bulky looking bird, grey feathered and very pompous looking. I looked to the arrows coming my way and blasted them away with a quick _Push_ before making my way to Aurora instantly, she may have been the enemy, but she was honorable. I dropped my lightsaber, it turned off instantly, and drew tow longer handled hilts... these two had _two_ emitter nozzles on them... I held them out to my sides and thumb the activation studs, making two pairs of blades pop out, one set being blood red and the other being royal blue. I then spun them effortlessly, intercepting each and every one of the arrows they had launched at us. Se just looked up at me in awe and confusion at my action, not really understanding what had just happened. I then dropped these as well and unclipped another set just like them, doing the same thing. I then called my two single blades to hand, clasping them onto my belt.

The four staff saber hilts then floated up next to me, two on my left and two on my right. They then began to spin, creating an impenetrable wall of energy and death. They began to fire more and more arrows at us, trying to get through the wall of energy between us. Meanwhile I looked down to a very confused Aurora and offered her my hand.

"_Are thou injured badly, Aurora? Please tell us of thine injuries so they might be healed._" She slowly nodded her head, pointing to her ribs and foot.  


"_Why are you helping me Darth Corpus... I thought you wished to fight... and why are they shooting at us...?_" She looked at me curious as to my motivation.

"_We have only fought a hand full of truly worthy opponents in our time, but none have ever had their honor trampled on by their compatriots... though thinking back on their expressions when thou changed out of thy armor and reveiled thyself... WE should have known better, for this, we are_ sorry." I bowed my head to her slightly and helped her to her feet, sending healing energies through her body as I did so. I could sense that her ribs were only bruised and that her foot only had the burn, though she pry felt like magma was pouring over her burns, trust me I know how a lightsaber burn feels... it isn't pleasant.  


_"We must hold for a while longer... We would not blame thee if thou wishes to leave this place... no honor is to be found here."_ I sighed and looked at the whirling blades of death, Red, Blue, Green, and Orange... Each one was from one of my greatest foes... and each one did not know how to use the weapon properly...

"_I would rather DIE than leave the creature that saved me here to rot... What would you have me do Darth Corpus..._" She spoke with such resolve and determination that I squashed the thought of sending her away immediately.

"We_ would have thou take this and be careful... It can harm thee as easily as_ them..." I handed her one of the smaller shoto blades that hung on my war-kilt and showed her how to activate it. "_The blade will deactivate the INSTANT thou lets go... dost thou_ understand?" She nodded her head firmly, taking a firm grip on the hilt. "_Good, Let us kill them_ all..." I grinned evilly as we both looked at the few hundred Gryphons now surrounding us.

"_**DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_ I yelled as I shot my hand up and unleashed lightning into the sky... I would be loath to NOT fight in the rain... Not on a night like this one!


	8. Darkness And Light Ch 7

A massive storm of electricity formed over us as the creature I had just been fighting lifted his arm up towards the heavens and unleashed an ungodly amount of power forth from his fingertips, The skies began to change drastically after began taking shape, the moon was blotted out, and a heavy rain then set in upon the entire town.

It was an experience in and of itself to see my opponent warp the elements to his very design... HE had to be a demon or something to have this much power at his will to bend and shape as needed. The being before me set me on edge; his black robes, his weapons that could cut through anything, but an enchanted sword... HE was covered in cuts and gashes, enough that it would have stopped any normal being in their tracks. His clothes were almost completely shredded above the legs... though he only had what could be reminisce of a tunic on the upper half of his body, it was almost gone... only leaving a dark hole ridden undershirt and a bit of fabric hanging down his side.

And even now, with this creature, which called itself _Darth Corpus, _standing by my side after my own men had turned on me... HE still sent chills down my spine... He had the will to float several things around us and protect us from my ex-comrades wrath. But for what ever reason he trusted me... Maybe it was my want to uphold my honor when fighting him, making sure to just have it be the two of us and to not kill the other... But even then he was a strange one, asking for a duel... but not to the death... Right now I just hope we get out of this shit storm, no pun intended...

But hell he even gave me one of his own weapons, So I guess he does think we'll get out of this... I just hope it's in one piece!

* * *

I lowered my hand from the sky, cutting my connection with the growing storm. I looked down to Aurora and saw that she was shaking, though in fear or otherwise was yet to be seen. I took two blades off my belt and ignited them... Both shining a deep blood-red... much darker than the almost pink blade that I had given to Aurora. I then motioned out with my right hand and sent the blades on my right out to address my eastern attackers, I used my fingers to direct their flow of wanton destruction, turning all those arrayed against them to piles of dismembered limbs and or heads. I then lifted my other hand and directed the other blades in a similar fashion, becoming an orchestra of death and destruction.

Aurora just stared on in wonderment as I directed this orchestra of death, with only the use of my hands, though she did move forward and defend our position from the approaching gryphonian soldiers. She would hack and slash though their armor, taking off limbs or even bisecting a shield and taking the arm off in the process, she was a devil with that saber, though not as good as I. One of the fully armored gryphons then came into arms reach and was able to deflect her saber thrust, seeing as he had an enchanted sword I stepped in.

"**Die... WHELP!"** I growled out as I let the Dark Side flow through me, letting my rage and pain fuel my power even more, turning the low flame in my chest into a roaring fire of destruction. I lurched over Aurora, tumbling over her awkwardly flying through the air, I lashed down at the offending Gryphon, digging my sword into the base of his neck, severing his spine. He almost instantly fell to the ground in a heap, dead, as I landed a foot from his right. I recalled my blades and let them fall at my feet. Each of them had turned off the instant I called them.

There were about Two hundred Gryphons left in the Village Proper, waiting for us to go in and look for them, though we just stood there and waited for them to attack us, having dealt with their long range support.

"_Aurora, we need thou to stay here and hold this position... Just yell out if thou need us..._ Understood?" She nodded and grabbed a shield and hunkered down as I strode into the village... knowing what lay within.

* * *

"Rain... Rain... Go... away... Come again ...Some other day..."I sung to myself as I strolled the streets of Sunny dale... I had seen the town banner as I walked about, It was sitting in a ditch covered in blood and mud. The entire town was deserted... There were hundreds of blood splattered spots all over the place... I could only assume that the citizens had put up some form of a fight... seeing as there was more bloody spots than there were people that lived here. As I was walking about I came across a four way stop, feeling a malevolent presence about the area I decided to stop and extend my senses...What i found was a little disconcerting.

There were several Gryphons around me, twenty to be exact... I located the biggest mass of life forces, clipping the saber in my right hand I raised it towards a large tavern that stood on the north eastern corner of the street, it was to my immediate front right. Raising my hand at the tavern I concentrate through the force, enveloping it in my minds eye, and I start picturing the structure... being crushed...Slowly at first as I hear the screams and terrified shrieks of the Gryphons, then faster as my rage sets in, having no mercy for these twisted birds, save Aurora, I speed up the process. I soon hear the shrieks quiet down as the sound of wood breaking and metal bending, stops... I looked up and saw a large dripping mass of wood and metal... Many liquids were dripping from within the mass of rubble... But the most apparent was blood... there was already a large pool of it under the floating ball of refuse. Seeing that my objective was reached I let go of the ball of death and let it crash to the ground, the entire thing falling apart as it hit.

I could then hear terrified yells and commands coming form the other gryphons in the other buildings as they tried to move from them. I moved onto a small cafe on the other side of the street, lifting my hand again I charged the force into my hand, storing up the energy until it almost hurt to contain it... Where upon i released the pressure and sent the energy flying at the building, tearing it to nothing better than splinters and shards of glass... all of which impaled the lightly armored gryphons within. Several of them were still alive as I walked towards them screeching and cawing at me in horror, my other blood-red blade still on and humming, I let the blade bow towards the ground some, letting the four foot long beam of power drag through the wood, setting it aflame, and melt the glass on contact. I was less than a foot from one of the crippled gryphons, this one happening to wear armor. I knelt down next to the sorry bastard and gave him a tilt of the head, reaching out with my right hand, I was charging the force into the tip of my index finger as it got closer. I kept my hand little over an inch from his chest plate as I looked him right in his terrified eyes.

I give him a few more seconds of terrified relief before I make my move, I cured my index finger up and swiftly thumped it against his plate armor, making a resounding 'DING' noise, one that is much louder than it should have been. He looks from me to his armor and gives me a terrified questioning look. Suddenly his chest piece just disintegrates... turning to metal dust and falling to the ground around us, showing his chain mail covered chest. From there he started screaming like a banshee, being mortified at what I had just done, several other bird like voices started screaming as well, looking around I saw some of the others coming too and having witnessed what I just did, they were all terrified of the new power I had just revealed to them. Taking my other saber in hand I aimed the emitter nozzle at his chest, a sadistic grin creeping across my lips as I did so. He looked at the nozzle expectantly, then at me, the instant he looked at me I depressed the activation stud and the signature snap-hiss of the blade was heard as it punched through his body and into the stone behind him. This punctured both lungs and severed his spine in one go... ending him quickly as it cooked his insides. He slumped over moments later, dead, with a trail of smoke coming from his body, this only served to make the other wounded gryphons even more furious and terrified of me.

Once the body of the gryphon in front of me gave its last twitch I deactivated the blade and stood to my full height, my torn robes fluttering about my body in a dead wind. I turned around to one of the gryphons that seemed to be trying to run away, though crawling would be a better term. I slowly, purposefully, strode over to the broken gryphon, letting my blades mark the earth with ever dip of my stride, leaving long glowing streaks in the earth where they touched. Coming to a stop right behind the gryphon, watching him futilely crawl away, I raised my left saber in salute fashion and then brought it down like an executioners ax, it cut through the gryphons spine like a hot knife through butter, bisecting the poor bastard from beak to sternum. He died instantly and without a thread of pain, seeing as the blade had obliterated his brain first and foremost.

Let it not be said that I did not have a shred of mercy in my body... though it came out in very odd ways back then.

I then looked to a small group of the birds trying to hobble away from the lot, trying to go down the remains of a alleyway, seeing them, and them me, I jumped into the air and disappeared into a blanket of fog that had started to come in during my destruction of the city. I flew through the air, away over their heads and field of vision, and landed directly in front of them, no more than a foot from the first ones beak, making them squawk in fear and surprise.

"_Thou hast tired to harm the only living creature that was close to us... Thou hast been judged and thy judgment is death... Will thou fight it...?_" I asked of the three birds laying at my feet.

"_WE plead guilty... All WE ask is that you make it quick..._" The lead one said in a defeated tone, resignation could be seen on his face, knowing that he was going to die.

"_For thine transgressions against the throne... Of both this country and the Demi-Empire of the Sith... We give this... This one chance to go to your leader and beg for his or her hand in peace with this nation... Or WE WILL COME AND DESTROY THINE ENTIRE KINGDOM... Art we not clear?"_ I asked, a grim sort of grin on my lips, it did not reach my eyes... it was small and dangerous, giving only a moments notice before death came.

"_We under stand! Thank you... Thank you and we will do as you say... WE will not forget this mercy!"_ The leader cawed, the other two nodded their heads vigorously in assent to his words, knowing their lives depended on it.

"_Then go..."_ I growled out, watching as they quickly scurried away. Now I could only hope that their king or queen would listen to reason... I did not want to have to go to war again... not after all I've been through recently anyway... Turning back to the rest of the gryphons I called upon the force charged thunderstorm over head, I did so by walking back to the clearing and shooting more power through it and then using said power to shoot the stored up lighting back towards the ground, hitting many of the houses and setting them ablaze, granting some of the thatched buildings contained gryphons I did not care, for this was bringing back a cathartic sense of elation, causing all this damage and unrelenting destruction, even in the name of peace it was glorious!

During the light show about fifty gryphons charged out of the side streets and alleyways, running at me with sword and spear, each one hoping to land a hit against me. Seeing their charge I ended my attack and brought my sabers down and lurched forward at the closets combatants, spinning my blades in an extreme show of dexterity, making two over lapping figure eights in front of my body I beat the m back as they tried dodging and jumping out of the way, though each time they did I took something off of them, be it a limb or a digit.

I finally broke through their charge, wounding almost all of them, and killing the less fortunate. I came to a rolling Stop and came up twirling my sabers in an overly flashy move to deflect the small amount of rocks and pieces of wood some of the gryphons had managed to throw at me. Looking back I saw that only about thirty or so of the gryphons had made it through my counter charge unscathed, we'll in huge sense that they were still alive or able to move... I counted five dead and fifteen severely injured.

seeing that some of them were still alive I switch my grip on the hilt of my blades. Raising my right hand I pointed to them all with my index fingers extended.

"We command thee to return to thine kingdom and never return!" I commanded them, pushing my will upon them with the force, I had enjoyed the slaughter moments ago... But I did not need to venture back into old habits to fuel my powers... Seeing as this place holds a sliver of redemption for me. The gryphons nodded dumbly and picked up their fellows before leaving the intersection, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

My inner turmoil was coming out in questionable ways as of late, seeing as the dark had almost completely taken over when I faced the gryhpons no more than ten minutes ago... Setting fire to houses and butting them with little chance of a fight... I needed to end this little conflict quickly or else I was going to become the thing I had come to hate... The monster of the Sith...

I walked out of the now abandoned lot, the very same one that I had al sot lot myself to my rage and hatred for these avian predators... I turned left on to the same avenue I had walked down earlier and started to make my way back towards the outer limits of huge city, back to where my friend, of convenience that is, was waiting for me.

Going down the cobblestone roads I walked through many muddied intersections and rubble strewn walk ways... I took in the bare bones structures around me, each and every one reminisce of a medieval township. The houses were grey stoned with dark, almost black, brown wood and yellow straw for the thatched roofs. They matched well with the businesses that seemed to be built from the same cloth... Nothin overly pleasing to the eye when looking at the buildings here... It seemed like such a bleak place indeed...

while passing by one of the houses, I could feel the presence of a very young mind, one reaching for comfort of a sort. I could tell that this... Presence... Who ever It was, did not belong to any of the gryphons that I had sensed in the town and before that around us in the clearing. So, not knowing what this presence was, I set off in search of it... Harping that I would not be to late to help.


	9. A New Path Ch 8

The child's presence was getting stronger as I made my way down the mud laden streets of Sunny Dale. The streets were heavily laden with the destroyed remains of carts and the fallen forms of street lamps, each being a reminder of the atrocity that took place here not more than a few hours ago. I vaulted over the downed poles and carts, not slowing my hastened pace even in the slightest.

Vaulting over a large pile of wood and stone I landed on the other side, though when I landed I slipped on a due covered rock, twisting my ankle in the process. I gave a small yelp of pain from the injury, but kept running, not letting the injury slow me in the least.

As I ran one of the houses ahead of me exploded outward, raining splinters and rock down on the surrounding area. I skidded to a halt and called one of my dual blades to my hands, it was the green one. I twirled it in front of my body, deflecting several of the larger fragments tot the sides, also citing them in half.

Once the rain of debris stopped I was finally able to see the beast that attached me. It was a larger manticore... But it had a rider in it. A large gryphon in leather armor rode atop the great beast, a black leather whip held in its left hand, while a large leather choker was held in its right.

Looking at the beast with less than a favorable expression I called a small shoot to my left hand, it was about the size of a good-sized dagger. Spinning the saber staff in front of me I held the dagger behind me, dropping into the scorpion stance. The creature moved it right paw forward and lumbered forward at incredible speeds. Reacting instantly I flew at the monster as well, not wanting to be caught wanting.

At the last second I vaulted through the air, I came up with my legs above my head and spinning my twin blade below me, deflecting the large beasts scorpion strike. I was able to tear off a large portion of the manticores stinger when it struck at me, though all this did was anger it.

I landed behind the beast and shot towards it's back. Leaping up at the last second I came up and landed upon the twenty some odd foot tall monsters back, planting my feet in its fur. I had landed next to the creatures large insectile tail, to eking my body to the right I gave a baseball bats wing with my, the now half activated, saber staff and lopped it off , just a few feet from the base.

The creature screamed out in pain and rage from the strike, bucking about like a maddened bull in heat. I shoved my small shoot down into its hide to keep myself grounded on its back, and so while I stayed safe, the gryphon was not as lucky. He was thrown off his manticore mount, being tossed to the cobblestone street below. He was then trampled in the manticores pain driven rage.

I gave an almost inaudible grunt as I was unceremoniously slammed into the beast hundreds of times over the next five minutes as it tried to buck me off. Getting frustrated I took my dual blade and activated only one side. I then took the blade and plunged it into the beasts back a few feet farther up, and then pulled out my shoot and did the same thing, plunging it in a few feet in front of my other saber. I repeated this process several times as I slowly tracked my way up the beasts back towards it neck.

After what felt like hours, and several dozen bulldozed buildings later I was able to get to the creatures blubbery neck. Using the force to keep myself adhered to the my current spot, I tore out my blades and forcefully plunged them into the creatures neck, burning two holes into its spine. From there I continued to do this until I had made a perforated line across the area, to which I then shoved my longest blade into the far left hole and drug it across. In doing to I connected all the holes and severed the creators neck in one swipe, effectively killing the large monster.

The large beast, after several seconds of its muscles misfiring, fell to the ground, dead, bleeding from the large wound I had inflicted on its neck. Realizing that it was finally dead I jumped down and slumped against the beasts still warm hide, taking a short breather from all the fighting I had just endured.

"Ugh... Mental note... Don't tell the magic wielding princess to leave you alone next time... You might need her help..." I sighed and deactivated my green and yellow blades, attaching them to my belt.

* * *

After taking a fifteen minute break I got back up off my ass and continued on my way, feeling out the direction I felt the strong life force coming from. All the while I was now having to deal with my now aggravated ankle injury... I had twisted it several times when I had made the crawl across the beasts back... It wasn't a pleasing experience in the slightest let me tell you...

Now, instead of vaulting over the broken carts and bent street lamps I either walked around them, or, crawled over them. It was not a pleasant experience, especially when I got a few glass shards in my hands and knees when I fell through a cart and into a jumble of broken glass.

After having to forcibly remove hundreds of little splinters from my hands and legs I was almost to the point of falling down from blood loss... Having had one of the pieces nick one of my arteries was putting a damper on my situation... Though thankfully I was able to get to my supposed destination with nothing short of a blood drenched cloth keeping me from death.

The hovel before me was one of the few building, save a business, that had a second floor. Though in this buildings case it was more of a loft now... Seeing as the second floor had taken a severe blow and was mostly shoved through the living room area, with bits of the rubble force itself through the street side window. The hovel was just as unassuming as the rest of them; deep brown wood, dark grey stone walls, and yellow straw for the thatching.

Stepping over some fallen planks I made my way for the front door. Standing before it I noticed that the doorway stood just under my solar plexus... Meaning that I would have to crouch down to enter the house. I could not help but think that this hovel should have collapsed long before I had gotten here, seeing as the left side had collapsed in on itself and fallen all over the yard space next to it. So, with that in mind I hoped that I wouldn't there wouldn't be anything behind the door.

Opening the door I found no such thing, it was clear... Save for the broken glass and the light amount if furniture tossed about the clear parts of the foyer. I looked about, checking for threats, and found myself wanting... But what I noticed was that there were only three doorways at the entrance. One for the living room on my right, one for the slightly collapsed kitchen on my left and a hallway to my fore. So, after checking the kitchen, I walked down the hall, making sure to pick up on as many details as possible.

One thing I noticed was the large amount of picture frames that seemed to fill the hall. Each one was picture of a different pony, ranging from brown to green, from grey to yellow, and almost anything in between. I then came across a large family portrait, it was hanging in the center of the hallway, right across from a large bedroom that held a large two pony bed and crib...

The picture held what seemed to be the family of the household. There was a large white stallion; he had blue eyes, a golden mane, and a monocle for a cutie mark. Next was a lithe mare that also had awhile coat; she beheld emerald-green eyes and a dark blue mane... She had a pair of glasses for her cutie mark. Then there were about five young colts and fillies scattered around the hooves of the two stalwart looking parents, none of them beheld a smile, only the look of someone who had lived in a bleak place for far to long.

I then looked back into the bedroom, trying to figure out what had befallen the homes residents. Crouching down next to the fallen crib I found that there was a small puddle of blood on the other side... Along with the remains of a dead baby colt... The shock of seeing something so pure desiccated like that made me cold inside... The baby seemed to have been about six or seven months old... And it had tried to crawl away from whatever it was that had knocked over its crib... And ripped it apart...

The baby had no hind legs to speak of... And there seemed to be a section of unbroken horn left on its head... And the child's throat seemed to be cut wide open, if not torn out completely.

I slumped over, leaning against the large bed and wall to steady myself from the shock... I have seen many horrors in my long life... From the dismemberment of comrades to the dramatic deaths of heroes... Nothing compares to the death of an innocent child... Sitting there I could feel the tears of sorrow and rage cascade down my cheeks as all the hideous acts of intelligent beings came crashing down on me... The death of my family, the destruction of something greater than the GA, the death of my friends... I sobbed and cried about all the death, but mostly for the loss of such a young life as this.

I cleaned the blood off the body of the destroyed toddler and wrapped him in some fine silk covers I had found in the bedroom closet. I sealed over the bleeding veins and arteries... Not wanting to soil his new resting place. I cradled the dead body in my arms, still sobbing softly for his death, even if I did not know him.

I came out of that room changed... I was tired of the darkness that seemed to follow me, I was tired of the death and sacrifice that always heaped itself upon my shoulders... I had had enough, and it was going to change my ways if it meant I would not need to face such needless death and carnage ever again... Though I knew in my heart that it would always follow me, just like the reaper of death, or a lost puppy with rabies.

With vacant eyes I walked down the hallway, nearly taking note of the other bodies that littered the rooms... Fillies and colts, even a mare, could be found among the dead there... But I could still feel the faint touch of life flowing through one of the ponies here, how I knew of this I could not tell, they seemed to have their own feel in the force compared to the gryphons. I came to a stop at one of the closed doors at the end of the hallway, it had hundreds of claw and paw marks on it, all of which created deep furrows in the thick wood door.

Switching my grip on the dead toddler to my left arm, I reached out and turned the knob, not knowing what I would find on the other side.

* * *

The door slowly opened, revealing a very grousing sight. There were about five or six gryphon bodies laid out on the floor, each one beaten to death with a ponies hoof. The room itself was sparsely decorated, only having a few torn and desiccated pictures on the walls, there was stable that was now overturned in a corner and several chairs arranged in a defensive perimeter in the same corner. There were several broken spears and swords strewn about the room, each one more beaten and broken than the last. In front of the improvised barrier lay the body of a large white stallion... He had several lacerations and deep gouges running across his body. His throat was ripped out and his left ear was missing... Seeing his broken body made me come back to reality... And to the purpose of why i had come here in the first place.

Standing before the broken stallion I could hear low sobbing coming from the corner, from underneath the broken table. I slowly walked over, passing by the downed stallion and gryphons, and got down on my hands and knees to see what was under the table.

What I found was slightly disconcerting... But rather than crush me... It brought me a ray of hope. There was one of the children from the family picture hiding under the table, crying his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably. Lifting the table up off the poor foal he screamed slightly and shot all the way into the corner, cowering in fear.

"Thou hast no need to be afraid of Us... Little one... I shalt protect thee from the monsters..." I spoke in a low fatherly tone... The small colt had flinch when I first spoke but had then come to uncover his eyes when he heard I would not harm him.

"Come here...thou dost not need to fear us... We will carry thee to away from this place... Dost thou want that?" I asked the young colt, he looked to be only five or six... To young to have seen what I know he did... The beating and murder of his father... And possibly the rest of his family. The little colt crawled ever so slowly to me, heading my words of comfort, and came to rest at my feet. He looked up at me with blood shot eyes and a snot dripping nose, looking the ever pitiful self that I knew he felt. He saw that I was holding a form in my right arm and somehow knew what it was. I instantly wrapped my left arm around him as he began to cry again, bringing him up against my bare chest, keeping him warm in the cool air.

I could sense that the child was falling into a deep slumber, his crystal and sobs dying out as unconsciousness claimed him. I extended my senses outward from where I stood, seeking out those that would dare harm me or the child, and found nothing of importance, Save the rodents and other small creatures that roam the streets at night.

I turned towards the street and focused a portion of my energy in front of my chest, forming it into a ball of super kinetic energy. I moulded it p, shaped it, and sculpted it into a cyclone of devastating power. I then pushed, right at the center, forming a directional system from within it, and sent it flying through the house, tearing everything down and sending it all away from us, clearing my path to stand tall and walk away unscathed.

* * *

Perspective change: Aurora Steelwing

As I stood at the edge of the town I could feel the tension in the air... I knew my ex comrades were dying... It was not an all to unpleasant feeling to know those traitors were getting their just deserts... I stood there with the red blade glowing against the gloom of the mid morning light, from both the moon and the far approaching sun. During my time keeping watch over the area several of my old comrades had tried to cut me down, but with this reapers blade I dealt with their inept sword skills with ease, laying waste to their numbers.

Speaking of the devil, five of their number came rushing out of the township at horrifying speed, arms raised and shields barred against me. The first one I knocked back with a spinning kick to the head, knocking his helmet off and disorienting him. The next I slew with a downward slash across his head and chest, bisecting his skull and leaving a deep furrow in his chest. His body slumped to the ground in a heap. One of the other three still standing slashed me across my back, making me drop down to all fours, though his strike did save me from a decapitating blow I would have received otherwise. Anger coursed through my veins and allowed me to overcome the pain and stab one of the men through his ribcage, piecing several of his internal organs and cooking the rest of them.

I then punched him off the blade and slashed sideways into another one of my attackers, embedding the blade in his side, the gryphon fell back and took the blade out of my hands with his sudden movements. The fifth, and last, gryphon tacked me and jabbed the blade through my left wing, pinning me to the ground. He then took the red glowing blade out of his ally and held it, two handed style, over my head like an executioner.

Right as he was going to bring it down on my neck though... A large blast of golden magic knocked him away, slamming him into one of the village hovels not fifty feet away from my position, saving my life.

Ripping the blade out of my now immobile wing I looked back and almost fainted from what I saw.

There stood two of the most gorgeous creatures I had ever seen, one was a deep midnight blue with an almost sky blue mane and tail, deep teal yes that could penetrate the soul. The second was an alabaster white with a pastel rainbow main consisting of green pink and blue... It looked rather like a flat color, not as shiny or majestic as the blue creatures, but it also had the most motherly looking eyes I had ever seen, they were a deep magenta in color and were magnificent to look at. Both creatures had a print on their rears, the blue one had a print of the moon in an inky night, and the other had print of the sun on a clear day.

Surrounding them were about five hundred guards in golden bronze armor, each one holding a pike under their arms or a sword in their mouths. All of them we're staring at me with either confusion and hesitance, or hate and alarm.

Knowing that these much bigger creatures had to be their ruler I did not know what I could do to save myself from their wrath. So I did the next best thing, I lowered my arms and bowed to them, knowing that showing supplication might be the only way out of this mess.

_"Creature! What art thou! Tell us, and we may not harm thee to greatly for thy atrocities thou hast poured upon our land_!" The taller, white one, spoke out in a young I could not comprehend, not unless I somehow learned it... Which I doubted would ever happen, seeing as I could not answer them their question. So instead I bowed further, hoping that they would understand the universal symbol of supplicaence among predators.

"_If thou shalt not speak, then thou shalt be dealt with immediately as an enemy of the state!_" The white creature spoke again, still with me unable to answer them. That is until a booming voice reached across the space, stifling even the air itself in anticipation.

_**"THOU DARE STRIKE DOWN ONE THAT WOULD PUT THEIR LIFE ON THE LINE FIR ONE OF THINE SUBJECTS!? FOR SHAME!"**_ The creature from earlier stood at the edge of the town, holding two bundles in his arms. He was covered from top to bottom in cuts and gashes, I could even make out large pieces of glass jutting out of his arms and back, even at this distance. Even with my eagle like vision I had some trouble seeing some of his features... It was almost as like a blanket of fog had built itself up around him... Or was even flowing off his body. It was among the strangest things I had ever seen... But with my injuries I knew I would be safer next to him, even with his injuries. So I started crawling over to him while everyone else was busy staring at his grizzlies appearance.

* * *

Perspective change: Darth Corpus

I came walking out of the township, my wounds having all reopened and bleeding. I could see Aurora fighting off a few diehard gryphon fighters, and holding her own. That is until one of them pinned her to the ground and was about to execute her... at that I was about to blast the poor bastard with a shot of lightning, that is until a blast of gold energy lanced out of the dense fog that had encircled the town, nailing the gryphon right in the chest, sending him flying. He landed not ten feet from me, a large portion of his chest singed and slightly caved in. I mentally called my blade from his corpse and levitated it back onto my belt, clipping it in place.

After that I could hear the regal voice of Luna's sister, Princess Celestia, ruler of the day and mover of the sun. The sun diarch was yelling at Aurora, telling her to explain herself or that she would be beaten and killed for her crimes... Something that's knew I would never allow happen to someone who had chosen me over their allies.

_**"THOU DARE STRIKE DOWN ONE THAT WOULD PUT THEIR LIFE ON THE LINE FIR ONE OF THINE SUBJECTS!? FOR SHAME!"**_ I yelled out, making them all pause in their slow advance on my erstwhile friend and comrade. The five hundred strong guardsmen stared at me with little more than self-restrained horror, fear, hatred, and confusion, upon seeing me. Something I took as a good sign, seeing as it allowed Aurora to crawl her way over to me, it took her a good two minutes of stumbling and cursing under her breath, but she made it, falling at my feet.

Looking at the diarchy of Equestria I could see two different things going on. Luna, whom I would call a friend most dear, was shaking... Tears and soft sobs could be heard coming from here as she looked upon my ragged form. She was wearing some of the most spectacular armor I had ever seen; it swooped across her back and flanks, giving her a sleeker build than ever thought possible, her helm was form fitting and beheld two swooped wings on the sides to protect her ears from a swift cut, seeing as they stuck out of her helm. She was reached in Mithrill chain mail and had a spectacularly adorned great sword strapped to her right flank, it was about as long as I was tall... Dragging slightly on the ground behind her.

Celestia on the other hand, wore a golden set of heavy plate and mail; it also had swooped wings on the helm, for The same reason as Luna's. But she also had a large red cape draped across her back, it had a large emblem of a sun and moon in the fashion of a yin-yang symbol... Something that struck a chord within me, and not in a good way mind you. And instead of a great sword like Luna's, Celestia beheld a large battle-axe across her back, which struck me as odd, seeing as her sister was the one that seemed to have a penchant for battle, and not her.

"**Tell us nave, who art thou... To have the manners to question the diarchy of the Moon and Sun... In our own lands no less..." **Celestia called out to me, demanding no less, of the man who saved one of her subjects from further harm.

"We... We art given this right when we became a King, for only a being of power can ask another... Why?" I asked calmly, using the force to project my voice at a normal tone across the large distance. I knew that Celestia would be confused with my answer, not having heard of me, but Luna... She would know, and she would have said such... Had her sister not been so blind.

"Guards... Seize the creature... He is of importance to finding out what hast happened to the town of Sunny Dale." I cringed, knowing that I would have to fight for my right to talk... seeing as Luna was now shell-shocked by her sisters abruptness. I turned to Aurora and caught her attention.

_"Aurora... We must ask of thee to take these children and watch over them... I must fight for our freedom now..."_She nodded her head solemnly and took the dead and dying children, not knowing what she was holding, seeing as I had wrapped the colt in the remnants of my tunic. All the guards and Celestia gave me an astonished look when I spoke in the avian language, each of them trying to figure out how the chirps and other noises had come from my lips. I dropped all my sabers to the ground, unhooking my over belt and letting the large thing crash down with my sabers still attached.

"Princess... How many dost thou think it will take to apprehend me?" I asked, walking out to the middle of the area, being only twenty-five or so feet away.

"It will only take ten... Creature..." She growled out, making both me and Aurora chuckle slightly, she did so with a hint of hysteria coloring her tone.

"Personally... I would say send out more... But seeing as I am unarmed... It might just be a challenge." I grinned evilly, making Luna bristle slightly as she came back to reality.

"Creature... Might thou give us thine name?" Luna, ever the mindful one, asked with slight apprehension in her tone.

"Very well... We may as well do so... I am Darth Corpus... First and last king of the Demi-Sith Empire... At your service..." I gave theatrical bow, making Luna smirk slightly while she tried to hide his mirth. I rose back up and saw the enraged look on Celestia's face. She then motioned with her hoof, sending the ten guards forward to meet me.

"This will be over in a minute... Just you wait!" I growled out triumphantly. Knowing that the fight to come would be rather amusing to watch, well for me and Luna that is!


	10. A Sour Misunderstanding Ch 9

I crouched down into a solid fighting stance, my feet shoulder length apart, my hands loose and held in front of me, and my body angled towards my attackers. The ten bronze armored guards broke into two groups of five and started circling to my left and right, trying to break my concentration, trying to make me go after one or the other... Well we, meaning Luna, Aurora, and I knew that I could take on such adultery attack, no problem... So, that's what I did. Both groups suddenly came at me, from my left and right, and spread out in two half circles to try and encompass me.

seeing this coming a mile away I just gestured with my left and right hands respectively and launched a light, but forceful enough, force push against them to knock them on their collective asses.

"Grah!" The leader of the group yelled as he slammed into one of his subordinates. I then sighed and stood up straight, towering over every single one of them by several feet. The tallest of the ponies present could have possibly come up to my navel... But only just.

"Is this what thine forces are capable of? Tis pitiful... And We must say, the gryphons put up much more of a fight..." I sighed theatrically and lashed out with my left hand and smacked one of the guards in the face as he and his buddies got back up and charged at me. He went back several feet, no thanks to the force... Sadly.

I roundhouse kicked the next one into a nearby tree, felling said tree in the process, and then brought my elbow down on the one next to him, knocking him out cold, even through the helmet. I then back-handed a grey stallion into four of his compatriots, knocking them all down, again, and drop kicked a mare... Yes, the Equestrian army employs both genders for its ranks... Like I was saying... Kicked a mare off into the ranks of royal guards behind the Princesses.

"Celestia... Is this the best thou hast to offer?"

"Soldiers of Equestria... ATTACK!" Suddenly all her forces charged at me, making me laugh in surprise at the sudden mob of bodies pressing towards me. So, with little hesitation, I. Picked. Them. Up. This didn't just make them stop... This made the sun Princess gape in awe of what I was doing, Luna was too, but I already knew she would.

"As We stated, Celestia, is this the best thou hast to offer?" My words finally struck her, making her recoil. She now knew that I was being dead serious when I had asked that question.

"If we say yes... Will thou spare us?" She asked, properly cowed out of her superiority complex.

"Yes... We shalt spare thine forces and thou... If thee would give shelter to our newest companion... Aurora!" I called her name, sending a mental message as well, making my words appear as avian in her mind, automatically translating them for her. She then got up off her furry bum and tracked over, carrying the two bundles in her front left claw as she stumbled towards us.

Luna looked like she was going to have an aneurism from the amount of lopsided bullshit that seemed to be taking place around her, from my current state to the whole debacle with her and her sisters guards... And my levitating them twenty feet in the air.

"Dearest Friend Corpus... What dost though think thee is doing? Thou hast embarrassed our guards, destroyed our township... Trounced several of our guards... Allied thyself with a gryphon... And insulted our sister... How much more dost thou need to do before we smack thee over the head with a wooden plank!" Luna growled at me, making all the guards and her sister turn to her in shock at such formalities... Or I formalities I should say. Celestia was agape, I was smirking, and the guards were going pale at the thought of losing their Goddess of the night.

"Well, seeing as thou was the one to go and take a few hours of thine time to acquire thine sister... I would say not much more if it has finally bumped thou out of thine funk, Dearest Princess Luna..." At that I lowered the guards back to the ground and set them about twenty feet behind Luna, leaving her a clear shot to me. I then got down on one knee and bowed in supplication to my friend, the very same one I was indebted to. At the same time as this Aurora arrived at my side, carrying my belt of hilts on her back and the two swaddled bodies in her arm.

Celestia looked between the two of us in awe, seeing as how I gave up so easily to Luna and not to her, and also at how we had addressed each other, speaking with such high esteem for the other. But both Luna and Celestia were far more interested in what the gryphon had covered in her arm, granted not even she knew what it was. Aurora the tapped me on the shoulder with a claw, making both Princesses flinch at the action, thinking that the thing would tear my skin asunder, which it could, but did not.

"Thank you Aurora...

" I then reached out and took the two bundles from Aurora, cradling one in each arm. I then rose up to my full height, again towering over all those around me by at least a foot or more. I then unwrapped the bundle that beheld the injured form of the colt I had saved, gesturing for Luna to come forward and take the child into her care.

"What dost thou need... Oh my... Is he the only survivor?" Luna asked, tears coming to her eyes at his disheveled and tear-stained state. She took him in her aura and secured him to her back with her wings keeping him snug against her metal plating.

"Yes... But he is not the only one We took..." I then unwrapped the other form and started crying again, making the rest of them, even Aurora, stare at me in confusion... Seeing as none, not even Luna had seen me openly cry like this. I then removed the silk cloth completely, falling to my knees, to show them. they all recoiled in shock at what they saw, Aurora gagged a few times before vomiting on the ground a few feet away... When she regained her composure she came back and cried into my shoulders, not being able to comprehend that her people were capable of such travesties.

"Luna... Calm thyself, there is no more needed bloodshed this eve... We hast taken care of all punishments this night of nights." My solid tone and unwavering eyes, they told the Night Goddess all she needed to know. She bowed her head in thanks and went back to cradling the lone colt in her magic, taking him from his place on her back and murmuring nothings of the mind to him, comforting him as well as she could.

"Creature... What is thy affiliation with our sister... Luna? Thou seems to have quite the understanding between thyselves... So, tell us... What is it?" Celestia asked, trailing around me, keeping her eyes trained on my prostrate form. He head was not held high like most nobles would be, it was tilted down and towards me as she made her circuits. When she could she would keep eye contact with me, trying to course me with a sense of mental pressure to get me to talk.

"Dearest Princess Luna, WE two have known each other for more over a months time now... Having been under her care for most this time has been quite the pleasure we assure thee... Though our activities have been naught, but talking and keeping the other sane in the odd hours of the night, we had come out here on an errand of sorts when Dearest Princess Luna here told us of an incident she had... concerning a lion eagle hybrid no less... So, as I said the two of us came here to investigate, to make sure the townships of this wonderful land were not under any harm...But alas we were too late..." I halted my speech and motioned to the destroyed buildings behind me. Celestia stood stock still and of to my immediate left as she took in my answer. She then looked to her sister for confirmation.

"Luna is this true?" She asked, breathless and in shock, though about what I could not be truly certain. "Hast though known this Creature for so long... And told us nothing...?"

"Sister I-" Luna was cut off by the force of her sisters outrage. making her ears go flat against her helm and her mouth to slam shut, along with the rest of us.

"**_YOU KEPT SUCH A THING FROM ME!"_ **She cried out, her temper reaching its breaking point now. She started to stalk towards her sister, anger in her eyes. That is until I placed my hand on her chest and stopped her in her tracks.

"I would not suggest doing that your highness... You don't want to see what happens when I have to defend my friends... Or in this case family..." My eyes had become slits and my tone was acid thick... making each and every one of them freeze at the seriousness in my voice.

"You would dare... TOUCH... ME!" She yelled out, swinging her great axe towards my midriff, to which I just brought my elbow down on the blade and sent it into the dirt. I then brought my heel down on the center of the axe head, shattering it into a billion pieces, making her eyes shrink to pin pricks, along with everyone else's.

"Please, excuse our manners from before..." I said cheerfully, a complete contrast to how I was a moment ago, "But I slipped back into my old demographic... Now, We would appreciate it if thou would not swing a weapon at us again... We have killed enough beings this eve to not want to see blood again for a month..." I finished with a completely forced cheerful smile glued to my lips. The looks I was getting from the rest of the guards was one of fear and awe as they saw me lift my foot out of the small crater I had made when destroying Celestia's weapon.

"We... We see now... We art sorry Creature..." Celestia said, flabbergasted, as she slowly stepped away from me, back to her sister's side. As she did that I could feel the dark presence of a large demonic like creature coming towards us. Placing the dead child on the ground tenderly, I went over and picked up two of my sabers from my belt, taking a third and tossing it to Aurora.

"_Something is coming... Get ready..._" I spoke to Aurora before repeating my warning to the others, "Get ready everyone... Something big is coming, and it doesn't seem friendly..." I growled the last bit out, making everyone on edge and ready for a fight. The guards swarmed around their Princesses, making several rings of defense while I, with Aurora at my side, walked towards the Dark presence.

"Creature... What art thou doing!" Celestia yelled from the center of the defensive ring. Turning around I could see Luna, concerned and struggling to join me, covered in a golden aura.

"We don't know... Just depends on what shows up we guesses..." I smirked to them, making Luna gape at my answer and Celestia look at me confused.

*BOOOOOOM!* On foot fall sounded... *BOOOOM!* The second foot fall sounded... *BOOOOOOOM!* The third foot fall sounded, closer than the others... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* The fourth foot fall sounded, with the leg appearing on the edge of the fog covered area. 'Ok... I am officially never going to create a fucking storm again if this shitty fog is going to come back...' I thought to myself as the next leg came into view.

"Can anyone pick up what that thing is!" I called out, not even looking behind me to single anyone out.

"It's... It's... It's... IT'S A HYDRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Several of the guardsponies yelled, shaking in their armor, and pry pissing themselves. The beast stood before all of us, sixty some odd feet tall and sporting two heads on its upper torso... and no arms to speak of... But what it lacked in arms it made up in with tails, about five of them exactly. The Hydra was covered in deep swamp green scales and had hundreds of spines that trailed down its spinal columns. The heads of the beast were each the same, almost twin like in nature, both beheld yellow draconian eyes, something that would normally be seen in a dark side adept or some such thing. Its maw's were very wide, having the ability to open almost a full 180' degrees... each mouth had over a thousand needle teeth in them, they would have made a great white jealous if they ever saw them.

The beast looked down on all of us with greedy eyes, not those of a hungry predator... but those of a bloodthirsty killer, one that only want to kill... and only for the joy of it. It licked its scaly lips as drool poured over the sides of its maw as it gaped at us. It's tails swung back and forth like a mighty palm tree as its excitement grew, seeing all of the victims before it gave it a sense of sick ecstasy, just thinking of all the death it would bring was making it salivate more.

Standing there before the creature I could feel its dark emotions as they coursed through its sick perverted mind, and it made me green. I even bent over a retched, tossing up several mouthfuls of bile and the remnants of a meal I had eaten before coming here. It's presence in the force was something no normal force wielder could have handled on their own... The miasmic aura that wafted around it was almost deadly, hell I could see most of the Unicorn guards retching on the ground as well, though some of the weaker minded were flat on their faces, unconscious from the onslaught.

"ALL OF YOU BACK AWAY! RUN, GET THY SELVES FROM THIS CREATURE... IT WILL KILL THEE!" I yelled out, snapping everyone out of there force induced stupor, even the Hydra. As all the ponies backed away from the Hydra I ran towards it, leaving Aurora where she stood, half alive and barely able to stay her feet with the thick aura surrounding us. I called on the force to boost my speed, moving just short of a swoop bike. Igniting my green and blue blades, I instantly tossed my green bladed saber at the beast as the left head shot down at me. Just seconds later the blade could be seen spinning down the side of the hydras neck, flaying it open to the outside air. While still running at it I jumped up into the air and cut the creature's head clean off, cauterizing the wound with the cut.

The other head gave a mighty roar as it felt its other half die away. Using what was left of the severed neck as a club, the other hydra smacked me out of the air with it before ripping it clean off its body, spilling hundreds of liters of blood onto the ground. This act surprised the guards and the Princesses, making them gag and cringe at the sight of such a mutilation, more so than when I decapitated the head. A low bone breaking sound could be heard coming from the stump of the neck. I landed against the ground and got up once I heard the interesting sound. Suddenly TWO new heads sprouted from within the confines of the stump, both just as big and gruesome as the one before it.

I called my fallen lightsaber back to my hand, shaking the green blood off the hilt. Taking stock of the situation I could see that I was in a worse position than when I started... Now instead of two head... I had to deal with three... I began to think to myself, trying to think up a way to end this creature. 'Let's see... Cutting the head off spawned two more... But it first had to remove the whole neck... but why... was it because of my lightsaber? Could the cauterizing ability of the blade have caused such a need... Hmmm... Lets test this...' I grinned evilly to myself and rushed towards it, both sabers in hand this time. Seeing me thrown back so easily made Luna cry out in fear, which in turn made Celestia wonder about our relations with each other.

I raced towards it, not even paying mind to the searing pain building in my overtaxed body. The Hydra saw me, my blades illuminating my presence like a neon sign, sent two of its heads to deal with me while the rest of its body moved on to deal with the princesses and their guards. Wit hone head going low and the other going high I raced towards the middle ground. The lower head then lurched downwards, slamming into the earth and creating a large ass trench as it plowed on at me. It was going to try and use the dirt to shield itself from my strikes... Much to my amusement. The instant the got in range I dropped my sabers and shot my hands out in front of me, building up a large ball of energy. Once at its peak I ripped it in two and jumped, spinning into the air. When the high head came into reach I hit it point-blank, shredding its lower jaw as the head went reeling back in pain from the mighty force sent against it. As I descended I brought the other blast down on the base of the other heads neck, using its dirt clogged senses to my advantage. The force of the blast escaping my right hands finger tips was like that of a full on swoop bike colliding with a freight train... at full force. The Hydras neck was broken and flattened to a grotesque degree, sending gore and bone out in a wide arc from the small explosion.

With both heads dealt with, and not severed I landed softly on my feet, creating a small dust cloud from my use of the force to slow my descent. Standing there I called my sabers to my hands and headed off again towards the torso of the beast. During my whole show of strength, which really wasn't all that much considering I had been pretty badly beaten before hand, all the ponies were looking on in awe and fear. Celestia was worried, she had seen how I had deftly taken care of her men when she tried to restrain me, she then saw me effortlessly take and levitate all of her forces at one, and now she was witnessing me beat the forever living daylights out of a greater beast, all as if this was a normal day for me. She was more than just a little terrified of the prowess I was demonstrating right then. On the other hand though, Luna was scarred, not of me, but for me... For what ever reason... she could not even fathom it herself at the time why she would be afraid for a creature that, on even his worst day, could take on all her sisters PERSONAL GUARDS and then beat the tar out of A Greater Beast. The princesses guards on the other hand were all just about ready to piss their pants OR run up to him in gratitude... All of which just depended on whether or not he won this battle of the titans.

Getting closer to the, now one headed, beast, I could fully implement my plan... that is if the damned thing didn't replay the SAME FUCKING THING FROM EARLIER! The third head raced over when I was about half way and ripped the other two necks off its body, knowing that I was going to try and keep it from creating anymore heads. I laid on a burst of speed, becoming a true blur as I tried to beat the Hydra to its goal. But alas, I was too late. The beast wrapped its needle teeth around the base of the middle neck and ripped it clean out, dropping what could have been thought to be tons of steaming blood and gore on the slightly muddied earth of Sunny Dales outskirts. This again almost made the Guards Ponies retch at the sight of. I screamed a terrible battle cry as I ran even faster, pouring even more force energy into my body to get there faster.

Running up to a lone boulder I vaulted off of it, holding my blades in an X formation to cauterize the large wound. But I was too late, for as I sailed through the air, less than ten feet from my target, the wound exploded. Two new heads burst out, one of which caught me full in the chest with the full brunt of its skull, sending me flying back almost two hundred feet from the speed of the impact. The other head, somehow having separate orders already, bent back on itself and bit down on the other destroyed heads neck, ripping it from its body as well.

With my impact on the far away gravel road, feeling several bones crack and even break from the impact, I could hear the gore-tastic sound of two more heads exploding outward from the monster's body. Reaching about to find my lightsabers, I noticed that they had not made the trip with me, seeing them still imbedded in the skull of the Hydra head that hit me... Figures. I then did my best to get up, feeling that my left leg was again broken, but at my shin instead of my thigh, so standing was a little bit of a battle. I could feel the fear of all the ponies that were with Luna...

Their fear was something terrible, well for those that do not feed on such emotions for power. Their fear was intoxicating and it was flowing freely into the force. So, I drew on it, all of it, taking for myself as I charge one of the biggest attacks I had used yet on this planet... Far stronger than I had used on the Manticore when I first got here. As the fear flowed in I added my own emotions to the mix; Fear, Hate, Greed, Pride, Jealousy, even Love were filtered into it. I had closed my eyes as I collected all the power mine and the ponies emotions granted me, but in having my eyes closed... I did not see the dark Aura that had come to rest upon my very being. I had taken on the look of a specter, something that lived in shadow and killed for the thrill of the hunt. I then noticed something peculiar... The cries of victory that the Ponies had been shouting at me... had died down.

Opening my eyes I could see why, my skin had gone pasty grey, my hair; as it had gotten in my eyes, was black, instead of its normal brown and red. Seeing this I recoiled in my head, seeing these changes... struck me. I cursed in my mind and reminded myself of the promise I had made upon that dead child's bed... How I had promised to change... And now I was presented a chance.

Calming the powers raging around me I called on other emotions to bolster what power I already had, though what I brought were stronger than what was there. Loyalty, compassion, kindness, understanding/knowledge, peace, These things overpowered my baser instincts and created something of a whitish grey aura around me, seeing as my darker feelings still tainted my power. This abrupt change made the ponies look on in differing degrees of confusion. Though Luna and Celestia were both the most disturbed by my surreal change.

I then grinned as I felt my power skyrocket, leaving my old levels behind... So I turned to the monstrous thing that had been silent throughout this whole ordeal. It was now less than fifty feet away, all five of its heads looking on at me in disdain for ignoring it.

"**AW... Big Bad Ugly sad that I didn't give him his present..."** I gave it a pouty face, not really noticing the higher/deeper duality to my voice. I then dropped the façade and gave it a smirk of a predatory grin.

"**_ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**" All five heads roared at me, making my smirk widen into a full-blown sneer as I lifted my hands up towards it, spreading my fingers out like there was wet nail polish on them.

"_**You have come here to kill those innocent in the ways of life and living... In the name of the Living Force... MAY YOU RETURN TO DUST!**_" I bellowed out, releasing the pent-up energy from the very tips of my finger tips.

Purple lightning arced from my fingertips, racing through the air at super sonic speeds. The first arc smashed into the longest lived Hydra head, searing scales from its hide as the plasma arced up and down its neck at random intervals sending puffs of steam as it came into contact with the bare tissue below. This made the neck and head spasm uncontrollably as the energy set about over stimulating the nervous system in the beast. The second arc smashed into two of the other heads, making them spasm, which in turn made them twist around each other for some odd reason or another. At this they then started to sear themselves together, seeing as the plasma was melting their scales together and burning them. For some odd reason the liquids produced by the heads when they reproduce is rather flammable... making for an interesting fire works display of color; reds, blues, greens, yellows, purples, and even whites burned on their scales.

"_**INSUFURABLE MONSTER! I can sense the deaths of thousands in your life force... IT CLINGS TO THEE LIKE THE PLAGUE! NOW THOU SHALT DIE LIKE A RABID** **DOG**!_" I bellowed, taking note of how my voice resembled that of a corrupted being... but without the decided evil tone to it. Unbeknownst to me all of my erstwhile allies were sitting behind me gaping in awe at the feat of magic I was performing on the giant gecko... Hydra, Gecko... wha's d'ah difference? Both Alicorns were now fearful OF me and were shaking slightly at my use of such deadly force.

The rest of the purple plasmatic lightning collided against the rest of the hydras body, with mixed results ranging from; small fires, to pealing the scales of its hide, to explosions on certain areas that had more of the flammable viscous fluid on it than others. The main head, after several seconds of unrestrained contact, started charring in places, melting the skin off the muscle and muscle off bone... The giant monster was writhing on the ground, its tails and necks flailing about as it took millions of volts of electricity and several tons of Plasma to its frame. Its screams of agony swept through the village and the surrounding countryside, making all who heard it cover their ears and cringe in sympathy or pain. This all carried on for the better part of ten minutes, of me pouring constant power into the beast hoping that it would soon die, and of everyone else staring at me in wonder; trying to figure out when I would run out of energy... or when I would stop the needless torture of the hydra and just kill it.

"_**WOULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY! YOU FOUL BEAST! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** _I cried out, several tears of blood trickling down my cheeks as the power coursing through my body started taking its toll. No more than five seconds after saying this I dropped down to one knee and cried out; the pain almost insurmountable and the will to keep going finally dying within me. I collapsed forward, landing on my hands and knees in the process. I could feel the beast was unable to move, having a trillion volts of electricity running through it made it almost impossible as it twitched about uncontrollable.

Suddenly the twitching of the body stopped, making me look at it in wonder, seeing as I could no longer feel it as of that moment in the force. I could hear the soft clacking noise of hoof and claw falls as two beings, whom I recognized as Luna and Aurora, walked towards me. I then proceeded to fall on my side and groan in pain, making them rush over to me.

"Dearest Corpus... Art thou severely injured?!" Luna cried softly, she was keeping her raging emotions in check, trying not to let her anger and fear control her actions right then. Even though... I could feel her anger and a light touch of hate in her Aura... Not much but it was there, So was her worry and anxiety... though I could not fathom why.

"_Darth Corpus... What the hell did you do?!"_Aurora asked in ancient Avian, she was no where near as worried as Luna, nor did she have anger and hate tearing into her. She was afraid, afraid of what I could have done to her had I not held up to my end... She was humbled and very confused as to why she was having thoughts of compassion towards me. Granted I could not tell what these thoughts were, but I could tell with the ting of such she left in the force that they were there.

"_We art fine... Dearest Friends... Though that maniacal... Bloodthirsty DEVIANT over there... Should be dead..."_ I stated calmly as I rolled onto my back, looking up at the two concerned faces before me._ "As to what we did... WE defended thou from a beast of such that would have given one of the Lesser BEHEMOTHS a run for their credits, or bits... in a_ fight..._ We could FEEL his blood lust... It is what affected thy Unicorn Guards... For that we art certain... It had a miasma so thick that it even made us sick..." _ I concluded.

"Dearest Corpus... How art thou able to call upon such power..." Luna asked cautiously as I struggled to regain my footing, leaning on the two women for support, using their quadrupedal forms to better stabilize myself. I leaned on Luna before pushing off and using the force to keep my body upright. I smiled warmly to them both, causing both women to blush for whatever strange reason... Yeah I was dense back then, go figure...

"_Dearest Friends, Luna and Aurora... We art a master of arts that have been around longer than this planet has lived... We have just called upon the easiest of our abilities to slay thy foe before thou..._" I laughed in my mind as I saw them gape in understanding, seeing their flabbergasted faces made me smile slightly.

"_Aurora... We have yet to thank you for the help you gave us... We know that the guards shall see thee as an enemy of the state... To which we ask... Would thou like to become our newest apprentice... Thou dost not need to be able to use our powers... For there was once a great swordsman that could take on an army... granted the old bastard had four arms and the ability to crawl up any surface... But tis beside the point... Would though have us as thy teacher?_" I would not see such a gifted swordswoman be declared a threat if I could handle it... Seeing as I was in a life debt to an immortal goddess that could move the moon and perform much stronger magic's than I.

"_I-_" Aurora was cut off as I suddenly jumped into action. I had felt the life force of the Hydra suddenly comeback to it, making it come fully awake and attack us the second it regained its barring's. Which was pretty damned fast. I shoved both Luna and Aurora out-of-the-way, making sure that Luna had secure hold of the child before doing so. The lead head then came crashing down upon me, swallowing me and a large portion of the earth under me whole.

I was later told that many of the guards and both Princesses were in shock at how easily I was 'Dispatched' at that moment. Granted I had saved three lives, but it was still a one in a million to have had that happen...


	11. A Hospital Visit Ch 10

I could feel my hands slip against the saliva coated walls of the Hydras throat as my fingers tried to find purchase. The last few seconds had been all but a blur for me; shoving Luna and Aurora out-of-the-way, getting swallowed whole by the beast I thought I killed and then being slowly sent down the beasts long serpentine neck, painfully I might add... seeing as its saliva was already disintegrating the remnants of my clothing. I didn't have my lightsabers with me, so that made for a 'I'm fucked' incident in my head... along with the fact that I could still hear the screams of the ponies as I felt the behemoth get up and continue its march towards them. The slow swaying I felt only confirmed my fears.

Knowing that I was fairly royally screwed I tried to come up with as many scenarios in my head to try an d effect an escape. First off I called on enough of the force to shield myself from the harmful ways of the hydras saliva... seeing as I didn't know what exactly it could do to me yet, and not wanting to find out.

"Lets see... I could try to call one of my sabers towards me... but that may not work seeing as I don't know how far in I am... I could try to take control of the creatures mind, and then have it regurgitate me... Hmm... to many ways THAT could go bad... I could-" I stopped my musings when I heard a VERY familiar cry... One I hopped to never hear again this night.

"**LUNA!**" I bellowed, pulling in a large influx of energy to my core, I curled up and became a small supernova in the beasts throat, one that everyone could see. White and blue energy formed around me, swirling around my fetal form. I then thrust out my limbs, releasing the mass of pent-up power, making the tissue around me explode outwards in a rain of gore and blood, which covered me seconds later. I then fell to the ground, seeing as I was twenty feet in the air. I then landed on my feet, ungodly amounts of energy flowing through my veins as I searched for my friend.

I spun about, using my force sense to hasten the search, and finding her no more than thirty feet away. I then shot off towards her as one of the beasts feet came crashing down towards her; one of her wings had been broken sometime before leaving her grounded and unable to fly. With my unexpected power boost I was able to make it to her in about four strides, coming to an abrupt stop just in front of her as my arms shot up and prepped to stop the descending foot.

Luna didn't even have enough time to register that I was there before the foot had come down upon us, slamming down upon my outstretched hands. The force of the blow made by the surrounding ground indent as I pulled on even more power, making my body glow a slight gold as I put all I could into keeping Luna and the child safe. Now where I stood was a large crater with me and the other two occupying the very center.

Luna then looked up after a few seconds, noticing that she wasn't a red stain on the ground. She saw me standing over her, a slight golden aura radiating from my body as I kept the foot from falling towards her anymore.

"Corpus?" She asked with disbelieving eyes. I gave her no answer as I lifted my right foot and took a step forward, inching the beast back a bit. I then took another step, and another, and another, continuing forward as I pushed the beast back. All of the ponies were awe-struck to see such a feat of arms being performed before them, knowing that none other could possibly ever accomplish this. Even the princesses were dumbstruck by this. Once I had arrived at the top of the crater I shoved the Hydra back, making it stumble and howl from the two remaining heads.

"**Dread Creature... You have tried to eat me, kill me... To this I would forgive you... But you have struck at the innocent and tried to harm those that would even forgive you for such...**" The aura had built up around me as it started to form a spire of pure force energy that stretched towards the sky. "**BUT, Seeing as I WAS YOUR OPPONNET! I will be bestowing your judgment.**" I stared at the creatures face's as it howled at my impudence and made to strike at me.

"**DIE...**" I sifted up one hand... and the Hydra stopped, looking confused as it did so. I then lifted my other hand up towards it, and made the Hydra lift into the air, slowly at first, until it was about a hundred feet from the ground. By this time a few of the ponies had fainted from all the bull crap that had happened around them, from me kicking their ass to me now kicking the hydras ass. Luna was about ready to call hacks and flip a table and Celestia was trying not to get a brain aneurism from the sheer ridiculous ness happening in front of her. Or at least THAT'S WHAT I'D SAY WAS HAPPENING... seeing as they were behind me, I could only assume that they were just as dumbfounded as earlier, or worse, as I continued with my plan.

"**You all might want to turn away...**" I bellowed out, making many of them faint from the attention. I then howled as I made two gripped fists and started pulling them away from each other... Just as a loud ripping noise could be heard coming from the Hydra above us, along with its own howls of pain. There were hundreds of thousands of small tear marks all over the hydras body as time sped by at alarming rates. I then released my left hand-made for a figurative grab of its necks, ripping the fuckers off in one go. I then brought the body down hard, slamming it into the dirt, making a large crater. Before lifting it back up and doing it again and again, until the thing stopped twitching.

I then looked over to my right and shot out my arm, focusing on a large uncontested patch of land. I then made a lifting motion and carved large portion of the land out of the ground. I then quickly brought it down on the crater that the Hydras body was occupying, crushing the remains and sealing them in ten tons of earth and stone... leaving a large hole in the ground to my right where the earth came from.

Then, finally seeing that none of my allies were in danger I fell to the ground, falling unconscious before my head hit the floor.

* * *

"_SISTER, lower the moon this instance! WE must keep the order if the world is to go on!"_ Celestia howled as she soared after her sister, following her into the grand hall of the palace that led to the throne room. Both sisters landing and held their great swords en guard towards each other.

"_Our subjects do not appreciate us! They stay away and inside during the night, coming out only during the day to bask in your glory while they shun me!"_ Luna, now with a black coat and fetching bright teal dragon-esk eyes. She bore similar armor to that she wore today, when I fought the Hydra... but it was different, slimmer, and did not cover as much... like most of it had been broken off... And upon closer examination I saw that there were many cuts and dings on her armor... showing that she had fought hard.

"_Please sister, be reasonable... We can fix this... But only together!" _ Celestia cried out, a lone tear falling from here eyes. her armor was in similar condition, though half of her helm had been shattered, showing a large gash under her right eye. most of her other armor pieces had been bashed from her body as well, though the remaining pieces also showed many signs of a great battle.

"_NO SISTER! FOR THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER! AND THESE POUR PESENTS WILL KNOW MY NAME!" _Luna cried out as she charged at her sister... the vision cutting off as the clashed in the foyer.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I jumped up, screaming, in an unknown bed in a medium-sized white room. I tried to immediately calm my breathing while looking around the room, seeing only a few things in it with me, besides the bed. There was a night stand to my left, with a heart monitor to my right, there was also a painting of the sun gracing many rolling hills sitting on the opposite wall from me. There was also a dresser sitting right under said painting, and in the far right corner of the room, from my angle anyways, was a single wood door. The room was illuminated by a large glass globe that let the sun light into the room from above. There was even a medium-sized window o my left as well, letting a small breeze waft in through it and aerate the room.

I then noticed that my own attire was different than to what I had previously been wearing. I could tell that I was indeed wearing nothing under the white covers I was laid under, save for a smallish hospital gown... I could tell that two of them had been sued together and used to drape over my large body. The bed was rather comfortable for hospital accommodations, though I have had better and far worse in my long life. Sitting there thinking about all my past experiences with hospitals, the good bad and interesting, I barely heard the soft knock that came from my rooms only door.

"OH! Come in..." I replied hastily, not wanting to be a disrespectful guest.

"Thank thou Corpus..." The angel like voice of Luna graced my ears as the door swung slowly open, letting the goddess of the night walk in. Looking at here I could see that she had been crying recently; her eyes were puffy and slightly blood-shot, her nose was a little runny, though not obviously so, her mane was slightly disheveled and she looked like she took on a rancor and lost...

"How art though Princess..." I spoke softly, feeling a slight headache build up behind my eyes. I gave her a small smile and motioned her to take a seat, calling one of the extra pillows from the closet over before tossing it to her.

"... What all do thou remember... Corpus..." She said hesitantly, showing that she was afraid of my answer.

"We remember the whole thing Princess... We remember the Hydra... The fight there after, It swallowing us, We blowing one of its heads up... Us then beating the stuffing out of it and burning its remains under several tons of rock, gravel, and dirt." I answered truthfully.

"Dost thou know how thou did all those things..." Luna asked, a sad tone etching her words.

"Well... At first it was just my own power that fueled me... until I pulled on everyponies abilities..." I smiled slightly at her shocked face.

"How did thou use our own powers to fuel thy destruction of that creature!?" She spoke loudly, backing away from me slightly at this revelation.

"All I did was use all of the strong emotions that permeated the area to fuel them... The fear of the guards was so strong that We could have created a force storm with it if centralized and molded correctly... Though what I did was far more controlled... What we mean though is that I called upon the power that each of the ponies emotions create within the force... drawing that into myself to strengthen our own attacks..." I tried explaining, and failing miserably.

"How does one even do such a thing Corpus?! It sounds... evil... To call on the emotions of others..." Her fears were starting to become evident to me as we continued our conversation.

"Well... It dost not drain them... If that is what thou are afraid of... And granted We have found that such emotions as FEAR are weak when compared to those of Loyalty, Generosity... and Love..." I sighed the last word out as I leaned back into my pillows.

"Why doest though say that...?" She said slightly confused.

"When one finds a solid rock, like loyalty, generosity, kindness, compassion, love, or even honor... one can then have the power to move true mountains to their whim..." I smiled slightly when I thought of a certain sith that had pulled a Star-Destoryer out of space and right into the ground...

"So we have noticed..." Said a new voice from the door way. There stood Celestia, in all her alabaster glory... though not in the same glory as her younger sister. She beheld a golden tiara upon her brow, sitting just behind her horn. her wings were folded at her side, the tips reaching all the way back to her rump, similarly to Luna's, her light green, blue, and pink hair hung around her shoulders like a cascading waterfall, her tail cascaded over her rear like a water fall, though not as dramatically as her mane.

I sat up straight in my bead and bowed to the ruler of the day, giving her respect where I had previously not.

"Good day Princess... How might we help thee?" I said with a slight grin.

"We would like thou to continue answering our sister for now... we will just sit and listen." Celestia replied, we bowed to each other and she took a spot next to her sister. I could tell then how much taller Celestia was than Luna... a good foot or so at least separated the two AT LEAST!

"As thou wishes Princess... Princess Luna... If thou would..." I gestured with my hand for her to continue her questions.

"Ah yes... We must ask... What was that... that gold Aura.. that surrounded thee there at the end?" She questioned, not sure if she should even be asking this.

"That... Dearest Luna..." Referring her in the endearing way I used to for the first time since I had seen her again, "Was the force... I had started pulling so much of it through my body that we were burning... Effectively killing oneself to the effect of killing that damned lizard..." I spat out the last word like it was venom on my lips. Both alicorns gasped when they heard what my changing aura had meant.

"Thou..." They both couldn't from words to even TRY to express what they were thinking on the subject.

"We have heard of those that have, in the past, that have burned themselves to ashes in the pursuit of power... We have even seen it for ourselves... The young Devorian, his name was Faltorus... Was my apprentice... We had traveled to the one of the many sith home worlds and found a Nexus... WE had just been wanting to study it, trying to just figure out how it had been formed and such... But our apprentice had other plans... He had planned on using the nexus to boost his energy unnaturally... To use this power to kill us... and become the new master. But when he tried to release his power he opened himself to the nexus... and it flowed through him unabated.. burning his body into a charred husk." I said with a hint of grief in my voice, I had hoped that he would turn to the new ways I was trying to create at the time... But he instead held true to the old ways... and got himself killed in the process.

"That... sounds terrible Dearest Corpus... How could such a stallion even try something like that?" Luna questioned, trying to wrap her head around the whole concept along with her sister. Granted I had told Luna of how things had worked before... She had never once gotten an example of what some paid for power.

"The price of power is great... and some are just to weak to handle the responsibility... We have paid countless sacrifices to have obtained the power we used today..." I told them, being completely honest with them.

"What kind of Sacrifices..." Celestia asked as Luna tried to compose herself after my last answer.

"From a young age we knew that we were different... We have the Gifted Curse of immortality... Living for eons instead of decades... As is our people's curse for wanting power. We have personally lived through hundreds, if not thousands, of wars that would have killed one being billions of times over... even trillions... We have faced the wrath of an immortal goddess that wished the total control of the universe and as a cost of victory over her we had to walk the line and try to keep from falling into despair. We have even sacrificed personal feeling for the life of others less fortunate than ourselves... Creating an entire empire just for those with a devastated life could live once again." I named a few of the hundreds of things I had done for my power, and for others... knowing that they would respect some of what I had done.

"By the creator... Thou are hundreds of years old... but thou looks so young!" Celestia cried out, having been unable to continue listening once she learned I was immortal.

"Dearest Corpus... Thou never told us this... Why have you kept this from us?" Luna asked, tears staining her eyes as they threatened to pour over. With Celestia being occupied with her own thought I took it upon myself to comfort the midnight blue mare. I slowly got up from my bead, somehow not alerting the two of them to my movements as they were looking away from me, Luna towards the floor and Celestia towards the wall to my right. I got down on one knee and slowly wrapped my arms around the blue colored alicorn... Exuding an aura of calm reassurance and love from my person, wrapping it around her as she then let some of her tears trail down her cheeks, pulling her into my chest for comfort. I then let her shed her silent tears on my shoulder...

"Thank thou... Dearest Corpus..." Luna then leaned into my chest and let me rock her in my arms.

"Um... Sir..." Celestia said, being rather timid compared to the rest of her time around me.. Spoke up trying not to disturb Luna all that much seeing that she was having a moment and all.

"Yes... Princess?" I asked, slightly confused as to her reason for calling on me this time.

"We must... Apologize... For our earlier actions... Our sister informed us of some of what thou had been though in your time here... And we would like to reconcile with thou... And possibly have a true set of introductions..." She was blushing slightly, I was slightly taken aback, here was the princess of the sun, blushing for her ineptitude... and not just brush it off and go on with her day. granted the color of her cheeks was making me slightly nervous about her **other** intentions... "It also might go without saying that... We still do not truly know thy name..." She blushed even more at this, feeling embarrassed that she had never really caught my name.

"That is quite alright Princess... Our name is thus..." I stood tall, helping Luna to her hooves as she soon stopped crying to be apart of whatever it was I was going to do. I called some of my dark side energy to myself, using it to cloth myself slightly in a cloak that cascaded over my shoulders and pooled at my feet, spilling all over the ground around me. "Dark Lord Corpus, Ex-King and Emperor To the Demi-Empire of the Sith..." They both gave a slight gasp to my changed appearance and stepped back a few feet. I then knelt down and bowed my head to both of them. "At your Service Princesses..." I heard Luna give a half choked chuckle while Celestia went bug-eyed at my titles and how I was portraying myself.

"Thou... Thou... are, or were... A king!?" Celestia said bug-eyed, mouth agape and hanging low in a cartoonish fashion.

"Yes... And if thou wishes to hear of what mine other title means... We would liken thy attention to MY Dearest Luna here... For she knows what We have been..." I smiled halfheartedly at Luna as she gave me a small glare, thou I could feel her thanks in the force I played along with her guise.

"Um... Might we ask... What ever happened to that gryphon girl who was with us... I owe her a debt of gratitude..." This earned a slightly dubious look from both the princesses.

"How dost a villain like that earn thy debt of gratitude?" Luna asked, slightly miffed at such a prospect.

"Yes, Lord Corpus... It is... Slightly dubious in nature, wouldn't thou think?" Celestia enquired.

"Well, under normal circumstances it would be... She was one of the only ones to have been of any challenge to us in a one on one... At one point in the challenge she was forced to remove her armor, revealing what she was... All of those we fought were male, and thus made her the only female, and a captain at that, once this had occurred she was turned on by all her forces. She then stood by my side, watching our back and making sure we were not flanked. She then kept watch over the entrance to the township... making sure we had a viable way of escape... even while defending herself from her fellow warriors." I explained everything to them, leaving out all of the things that led up to her armor removal and some of the more grotesque things I had done.

"By the creator... We see... But dost thou believe in her oath to thee? Is it wise?" Celestia asked, skeptically, though understandingly.

"She stood with us as hundreds of arrows rained down on our position and fought by our side when we charged the Gryphon lines... We doubt that she would betray us... Now... Where art she..." My face hardened as I preempted her answer, feeling her emotions, and some of her thoughts, through the force.

"She is currently being held in the dungeon... We had done so, seeing as she was station with enemies of the state and crown... We could not just allow her to roam free." Celestia said wearily.

"Huh... I understand Princess... Now, we have several more questions... Dearest Luna... Did thou ever see an odd-looking contraption near where you had found us? And also, where is that colt we had given to thee to care for..." I inquired of the Ruler of the Night. She cocked her head slightly to the left and answered my questions concisely.

"Um we had not seen much that night... seeing as the night was black and the rain permeated the area... Tis possible that what thou is speaking of is still there though... As for the child, he is actually in the room next to thou. He had suffered a severe concussion and needed immediate medical aid... But other than that he shalt recover post hast..." Luna relaxed after her little oratory and leaned against my bed. Since showing my allegiance to the two Princesses I had taken a sitting position on the bed, sitting to Luna's immediate right.

"Lord Corpus..." Celestia spoke up, catching my attention, "Is there anything thou would like while waiting to recover?" Celestia asked, making it sound like I would be in here for a while. I laughed. "What's the mater?" Celestia asked, slightly confused and cross at my laughing at her.

"Oh tis noting Princess... Just that We won't be in here much longer than a few hours at best, We have the ability to accelerate our healing processes... Dearest Luna here could tell thee... We spent only a month laying about healing a severed spinal column and several broken bones in the span of a few weeks... So these little wounds are child's-play." I chuckled at her flabbergasted face as I leaned back on the bed, placing my arms behind me as I leaned on my hands.

"Tis true sister... We would not believe it either save we were there to watch the whole endeavor ourselves." Luna said, trying to stifle a giggle or two.

"We... See... Well... Dost thou still need anything?" Celestia said, trying to not let any of what we had said faze her.

"Well, if thou could, we would be quite grateful for a set of clothes... Seeing as the ones We were wearing were destroyed... beyond repair it seems." I said with a slight chuckle.

"We dost not see why not... Though we art curious as to the need of such things..." Celestia quipped.

"In our universe it is unseemly to go around in nothing but your skin and fur... unless thou're a Wookie or some other being that can hid its genitals within its body or under a large mat of fur... And seeing as we art not a ten foot tall walking carpet... We need clothing!" I bellowed out, making sure to strike a goofy looking pose atop my perch on the bed. This elicited giggles from both of the mares, though only socially accepted ones form the Sun Princess.

"The new shalt acquire some post hast for thee... But for now please stay within thy room until such provisions have arrived." Celestia said monotone before leaving me and Luna to regale in the events of last night.

* * *

"Dearest Luna... Would thou please go retrieve the colt from his room... We would like to... expedite his recovery." I grinned slightly to the dark blue mare beside me, making her smile a good nature, yet devious, smile before leaping from the bed and hurriedly retrieving the child. I then leaned back on my bed and awaited Luna's and the boys return... Thinking of all I could do for the young stallions mind as I waited... Hoping I would be able to heal him of more than just his bodily injuries...


	12. A Questionable thing Ch 11

**Now without further interruption, ON WITH THE STORY!**)

* * *

Five minutes later Luna returned with the young white furred colt nestled snugly on her back. Taking a closer look at the colt I could see that his midsection was wrapped in several roles of gauze and tape; his left eye had an eye-patch slung over it with some medical tape keeping it in place, his rear right leg was set in a splint and his front left leg was set in a sort of cast. Each of the young colts wrappings were that of a medieval design... something that would have to change if any of these ponies were going to live through the possible conflicts to come. Luna crossed the now cleaned room, seeing as I had taken the pillows and made a small bed for the colt to lay upon on my bed.

The colt had sand blond hair with light blue streaks running length wise through it, acting like water running through sand. It wasn't as poofy and bouncy and the rest of the ponies manes... It was a boys traditionalist cut... _(similar to the hairstyle that Theodore Gericault wore back in the 1800's)_ Luna set the poor injured colt down on the pillow bed I had made and sat down on her haunches to watch me heal the child.

I hunched over and spread my hands out over the top of his body, letting the healing presence of the force rain down upon the child's somewhat broken form. A dim green light started to engulf the child as a healing aura surrounded his form, making Luna go slightly wide-eyed at the small spectacle in front of her. My eyes then began to close as I concentrated on the powers that surrounded the colt, weaving them into his wounds and repairing the damaged tissue and bone. Using the Force to dull his pain and hasten the healing process ten fold... His ribs realigned, his hind leg fused back correctly, his front leg repaired the gash, his eye rebuilt itself; though he would be slightly weaker in said eye without a transplant, along with those injuries all of the fatigue his muscles and mind had been under for the past few days was drained away.

In roughly an hour and a half his body was brought back to the pinnacle of pony health, I had even gone as far as to strengthen his anatomy against future injuries, making his bones stronger, his muscles tougher, and his tendons nigh unbreakable. Though I could not return his vision to what it used to be... I was able to give him the gift of sight once again. In the short time span Luna had gone from wide-eyed to full on flabbergasted at the hastened recovery of the foal.

"Dearest Corpus... Thou art indeed... Correct, t'was a spectacular sight... We art thankful, again, for thy friendship in these... times." Luna said in a hushed voice,, sounding awe-struck as I finished off the healing procedure. Having lived for hundreds of years has left me with quite the length of time to practice many different fields of force abilities; ranging from the mundane to the almost god like, hinting at the whole rebuilding the child's body bit here.

"Thou art truly welcome Dearest Luna... We could not stand by and watch a child die whilst there was a way to save his life... Now... It is time to let him wake on his own... This young Unicorn will be jumpy, just to warn you Princess, So be careful..." I warned as she got closer to the sleeping colt.

"We understand Dearest Corpus..." Luna muttered as she stepped back and sat down next to me, though on the floor. With me sitting on the bead and her sitting on the floor we were at about the same height finally, letting us get a better look at each other. While I glanced at Luna I could only imagine what exactly was going through her mind as she looked at me.

* * *

Perspective Change: Luna

My dearest friend was now by my side once again... I had left him for what felt like days when he had told me to leave for the castle, to retrieve my sister and some guards... Now, even though it had only been hours, I felt as if I had met him anew after all that had happened, his rescue of the foal, of me, and of all the rest of our guards and even MY SISTER! ...He was unlike any stallion I had ever been close with before. And even though I had been with this man for more than a month... I was now really looking at HIM... Not just at him... But AT HIM; I took in his strong jaw line... His, now, thick brown beard ( or at least that's what he called it)... His long, wavy, brown mane, his smooth face, broad shoulders, trim stomach and lean arms and legs... He was by no means ripped... But he was fit... Very, VERY, fit... But one of his truly striking features was his silver toned grey eyes... They were old, yet young... and held such emotion in them that I thought they might burn me if I looked to long... They were entrancing...

Over the past twenty-four hours I had seen him go from a wreck to a full on god of war in a matter of seconds... He decimated a giant Hydra, not a normal hydra, A GIANT HYDRA! I have seen him go from a Black Spector to a Golden Angel... He is a being of extraordinary talents that could rival those of mine and my sister should he ever deem that he needed to learn more, or at least he could do so in my mind at least...

I have seen his compassion, his wrath, and some emotions in between... He would make a grand ruler one day... If we ever became such that is... I could see the three of us leading this kingdom into a Golden age... for centuries to come...

* * *

Perspective Change: Darth Corpus

Well, what ever she was thinking wasn't exactly what I had in mind... So... We both sat there, trading looks and small pleasantries between us as we waited for the child to awaken from his stupor. I leaned back in my bed as we whiled away the hours, talking about some of our past escapades at certain points in our lives. I told her of some of the teachers I had had on Kesh, along with some of the things I had done to liven up some of the more boring sessions I had been forced to take.

During once particularly hilarious story, concerning the head mistress and a small slime toad, I head the yawning gasp of a child waking from a deep slumber. Looking over I had noticed that the child was stirring from his slumber and stretching out on the pillows I had arranged fro him to sleep on. The first thing that caught my attention was the bright gold sclera of the colts eyes, it was deep, very bold, and writhed with the power of the sun... or seemed to anyway.

"Young one... Thou art safe..." I called out as he started to hyperventilate when he noticed he wasn't were he was last.

"Where am I!" The colt cried out suddenly as he almost fell from the bed, almost being that I had caught him in the force and gently levitated him back up to his perch on the pillows. He was now looking at me and Luna. He saw the Princess first and had calmed down significantly... though when he laid his eyes on me he kind of freaked out again. "Monster!" The foal screamed and fell of the bead... Again... And again being caught in my grasp.

"Whoa nelly!" I sighed heavily as I caught him again, now just letting him float in the air. "Young one, if thou wishes to fall to the ground thou will continue with thy obvious shows of paranoia... All we ask is that thee listen to us and let us explain... Quietly preferably..." I said with slight condescension in my voice.

"Um... Um... OK..." The boy said after several minutes of his struggling to calm down, with a few helping hooves from Luna to be sure.

"Thanks... Now, before we begin... What is thy name young one..." I asked tenderly, keeping my voice just above a whisper as he fidgeted on his pillow seat. He was trying not to look all to intimidated by the two of us once he had found out who we were, being the Goddess of the Night and her companion.

"I...I-I am Magus Blueblood Sire, Highness..." He said, bowing his head to us individually. He then went back to his somewhat reclusive form and hunkered into his pillows to wait us out.

"There is no need for such shyness with us young one... We are hear to protect thou...So be calm... Magus Blueblood... we shalt not let any harm befall thee this night..." I then sent a wave of comfort over him, allowing him to feel that we meant no harm... I also let a wave of protective instincts flow, letting my own parental feelings flood the entire room, which got a slightly confused look to befall Luna as she looked around for the cause of this new feeling.

"Lord Corpus.. Is thou.." she began to ask, that is until I silenced her with a slight gesture of my hand.

"Later Dearest Luna..." I cooed, making her blush slightly at my chosen tone of voice. I then motioned tot he now drowsy colt sitting at the end of the bed. He was swaying back and forth as his memories started to catch up with him, though slowly as I was putting a sort of pressure on his mind... slowing the flow of memories to a more manageable pace so that he wouldn't go into shock... Or coma, given his young age and what he had went through.

* * *

"Corpus... What was that that though was doing in there... HOW would be a more accurate question though..." Luna looked at me with something akin to anger and confusion showing on her features. The child was, at this moment, asleep on his pillows with a spare sheet covering his body.

"Well, Beings with my level of skill have the ability to make our emotions manifest... it is similar in some ways to a reassuring nudge or other bodily show of comfort... though it is all held within the mind, allowing us to reach across great distances to comfort a loved one or a friend in there time of need... even if they are unable to feel what we do." I explained the rest of how it affected the mind and such to the best of my ability without coming off as using words she would not have known others wise.

"Ah, We see... Then We thank thee for what thou hast done for the colt... It seemed to have helped him greatly..." Luna said with a thankful look spreading across her face. A small smile then started to spread across her muzzle, making me look at her oddly.

"Alright... What's on your mind now Temptress..." I said with a small chuckle escaping my lips. The blush that spread across her face at that was priceless!

"Uh. uh. uh..." She stuttered slightly as I gave a small snort and bopped her on the nose, making her blink rapidly at the action, trying to process what I had just done.

"Damn thou Corpus!" Luna whispered loudly! This made me laugh a little at our antics.

"Now then, what was one your mind Dearest Luna?" I asked, my voice turning serious, with a hint of mirth still present.

"As We were going to say... Thank thou... What thou did to our sister was most enjoyable... It has been several decades since anypony had brought her down a peg or two... or five in thy case..." Luna snorted and flashed me an endearing smile.

"Well... She kind of deserved it... She was not letting us explain ourselves and she then tried to capture us... not exactly the best first impression if thou asked us..." I chuckled and flashed her my own grin in return. Luna then giggled some more at my assessment of the whole situation.

"True, very true indeed Dearest Friend Corpus... Though We must ask... How art thou so strong? Thou lifted the whole of our sisters guard with very little effort... Not even our greatest mages are that strong!" Luna asked, being quite enthralled by my abilities.

"Well... It comes with years of practice... and being among a race of people that have a strong connection to the force when they ARE connected to it..." I said rubbing the back of my neck before continuing, "Though We also have the privilege of having a longer life than most ever will... Which means that as we get older We will slowly get stronger... If thou art interested We can share some of our orders Legends..." I gave her a devious grin, wanting to tell her of some of the galaxies old masters, of the beings that could move mountains on a whim, change the course of an entire planets evolution if bored, and how there were those that could move planets... and those that made solar systems.

"That... Sounds interesting, Dearest Friend Corpus... We art interested indeed..." Luna gave me a... Sultry look? Hmm, interesting...

"Very well then.. Let us tell thee of The Ancients... And of how some stars have come to be..."

* * *

Over the course of the next four hours I regaled Luna in some of the Legends of my galaxy.. With how some of the planets were crafted... how some stars were born and how some of the races had evolved with the help of crazed men... It was a hoot and a half for us both, seeing as I had seen both ends of the spectrum for most of the stories I told her we were able to make light of some of them and just have a good time as we waited for Celestia to give me a pair of cloths to wear.

Siting there I felt a small tremor in the bed, making me look around expectantly for a sign of an earth quake... but what I found was slightly less disturbing. The child was shaking and twitching uncontrollably at the foot of my bed, mumbling about his father and mother... It was heart wrenching to see tears start to trail from his closed eyes.

I tried to help the colt, sending reassuring feelings through the force to try and calm his mind. I even tried to shake him awake when the force was unable to help him. Though my shaking him did calm him for a moment all it did was earn me a bruised arm when the colt lashed out in his sleep and hit me.

"Corpus, is anything thou're doing that is helping him?" Luna asked worriedly.

"No, none of our powers are having an affect on him... But I can feel his heart rate climbing... If this continues he will give himself a heart attack, and possibly die... Is there anything within you powers of magic that can help this child?" I asked her in turn, sounding rather scared for the boy. Our eyes locked for a moment before Luna gave me a slight, hesitant, nod.

:We know something that might help... But we will need thy help, it is something we have only done a few times before..." Luna said Hesitantly, making eye contact with me and expressing her hesitance in wanting to use it with the worried look in her eyes.

"We shalt be with thee, dearest Luna, every step of the way." I returned my eyes to the thrashing colt and gave a slight sigh.

"Here we go then..." Luna's horn began to glow, along with the rest of her body only moments later, and she slowly slid down to the floor, unconscious. Seeing this I began to feel a sense of worry trickle into my mind, like a small crack in a dam as the thought of losing her made my emotions go haywire.

'_It is alright dearest corpus... We art fine... Though We need thou to fall asleep as well for this to work correctly...' _Luna's angelic voice rang true in my thoughts, stopping my self destructive thoughts in their tracks.

"Well, We trust thou implacably... So we shalt do as thou hast asked..." I then turned my mind in on itself as I went into a deep sleep, (Thank you meditation!).

* * *

**Dream World**

(_Have A Nice Trip!_)

* * *

"Damn... Where am I?" I stood on a large dais, atop one of the great Temples of Kesh... Over looking the emerald sea. Looking at myself I could tell that I was several years younger than I was, wearing one of my old Masters robes along with the over armor I had become accustomed to when walking among my people here. Two of the first five lightsabers I had ever acquired were now hanging on my belt.

Sending my force sense out into the surrounding area I could tell that none of the inhabitants that walked around me were real, save one. I turned around and found Luna staring at me with wide eyes as I stood under the violet skies of Kesh, the large mountain temple of our forefathers framing the skyline behind me, along with the massive forest that hung around the massive city state.

"Good afternoon Luna... How are you?" I asked, all formality gone from my mind.

"We art... good... Dearest Corpus." She said with a slight hesitance, one that most others would not have picked up.

"If you are wondering about where we are right now... This," I gestured with my right arm to the ;ad scape behind me, "Is Kesh... My second home after I was born... And as for why my mannerism has changed... Well, it is just how we talk here on this planet, we refer to each other as equals unless proven other wise... Or have a higher rank by two or more." Luna nodded slowly as she walked over to me. Her coat was the same beautiful shade of blue that I remembered from the waking world, though he mane was slightly different now. Her mane and tale had taken on a mystical void like color, the most surprising part was that there were stars and galaxies that floated through her hair, making it look as if space itself was trailing behind her.

"My, oh my Luna... You have changed..." She started to blush and was about to make some kind of statement when I held up a hand and stopped her. "It suits you... Goddess of the Night indeed... Though Mistress of the Stars would be a _better_ Name I would think..." I said with mirth in my eyes as I saw her go into a full on blush and stammer moment, her eyes going wide and her nose flaring somewhat from my compliment, or innuendo which ever she chooses is fine.

"Um... Thank thee... Lord Corpus... But We must be going, his nightmare is getting worse!" Luna reminded me, earning my approval.

"That is fine, let us be gone... But how do we leave this place Luan... I find it... Hard to control."

"Just think of following Us into a void... We will be fine... We think" The last part Luna tried to mutter under her breath, but I heard it and chuckled slightly, knowing that this might not end all so great...


	13. Beginning of the Dream Worlds Ch 12

With very little will power put into my motion I suddenly found the both of us tumbling through a large space like area, there were millions upon millions of stars hanging around us, some even floated by. Some were black, some were blue, others were white, red, orange, and yellow... A few were even green. There were even a few that were a rainbow of colors swirling about in a vortex... It all intrigued me to no end and was something I would have studied for days If Luna had not grabbed the hem of my cloak and dragged me off in the direction of a white and black bubble.

As we got closer to it I could almost make out some of the things happening inside the dream itself... They weren't pretty... Gryphons were attacking his family, they had already killed his brothers and one of his sisters... His mom had died protecting the younger brothers with her life, only falling when she was stabbed multiple times in the barrel... the blades piercing her heart. He heard his youngest siblings cry as he was ripped apart in the other room... And that's when the Gryphons busted down his bedroom door and started attacking him, his father then rushed in after them and started killing them, busting beaks into skulls and crushing their weaker frames with his heavy hoof falls.

Luna and I then appeared right next to the stallion, right as he kicked a Gryphon with both his hind legs, sending it flying into the far wall with a sickening thud. I whirled around and planted my right foot in another Gryphons back, snapping like a twig before breaking its neck. Both the stallion and the boy looked at us in shock at our sudden appearances.

"We art here to help!" I cried out as I punched another Gryphon in the face before latching onto its right leg with my left hand and swinging it around and into one of its fellows. Luna delivered a swift uppercut to another Gryphon and sent it sprawling on the floor, dead or unconscious I couldn't tell.

The stallion gave me a slight nod as I stood next to him and beat several other Gryphons down as they got close. Luna made her way towards the back while the stallion and I fought the encroaching horde. I landed a punch to a Gryphons beak, cracking it and sending it stumbling back before it came right back at me, claws getting ready to gut me. I then lashed out with my right leg and sent it sprawling with a roundhouse to the ribs.

The stallion clobbered another two Gryphons with his heavy hoofed blows, sending them tumbling down like a sack of potatoes. A Gryphon tried to sink its claws into his hindquarters when I grabbed its arms and flung it into a gaggle of its fellows, sending them sprawling to the ground in a mess of limbs. The stallion then dived behind me and buried his front hooves in the faces of two Gryphons that had tried to flank me.

Being in a dream seemed to negate my sense of force danger... Rendering my precognition useless, seeing as I was not in danger from these dreams anyway. The stallion and I were still beating away at the Gryphons when I noticed why they didn't seem to stop coming. The damned bastards would hit the ground and then get right back up no lees than a few seconds later and charge right back into the fray! All I could think at the moment was that Luna would get to the young boy soon and end this nightmare.

I leapt over the stallion and tackled two Gryphons to the ground before picking them up by their throats and chucking them, one right after the other, at their friends, making them act like bowling balls. The stallion then jumped behind me and head butted a Gryphon to the ground, where I then soccer kicked it all the way through the door...

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Several Gryphons on either side of the door held up giant white cards with numbers on them... Three '10's and one 4 could be seen on their cards going left to right... I just looked at the one on the end with the four, giving him a scowl. The other three saw my look and looked at the cards and saw why. They all then jumped him and proceeded to beat the forever living crap out of him!

Having a SLIGHT twitch at the dream antics I shook my head and went back to beating the tar out of any Gryphon that got within arms reach of me, or leg... Depending on my mood. I then leaped over backwards and released a force push in a wide arc against the Gryphons, sending them all back while I and the stallion regrouped. I picked up a large piece of timber and prepared to use it as a bat, just while the stallion picked up his own in his moth and dug his into it for a greater grip.

As we were about to launch into a new bout of Gryphon Ass kicking... The world went white...

* * *

Perspective change: Luna

Several minutes earlier

* * *

I raced along the path of broken chairs and tables, wondering where all this trash came from... and then scolding myself for thinking of rationalization in a dream... Anything is possible in a dream! Jumping and leaping over various debris I finally made it to the end of the room, what awaited me was a n overturned table and a gaggle of broken chairs. flipping them over and dumping the chairs onto the floor I found what Corpus and I had come looking for, Magus. He was laying on the ground with several cuts and lacerations covering his body. He screamed in surprise and shuffled up against the wall, away from me.

"Magus, Tis us, Princess Luna... We art here to save thee! Just come with us and we shalt be able to free thee of this desolate place." I Told him reassuringly as I got down on the floor in front of him. I leveled my eyes at him and gazed into his deep Golden eyes. "We are here to Protect thee... If thou comes with us we shalt be able to leave this place..." I said as soft as a coo from a mothers lips. The colt then Nodded slowly and struggled to get up off the floor.

Seeing this I enveloped him in my magic and slow, and quite gently, placed him on my back. He then snuggled into my back and sighed out a thanks. Feeling him wrap his arms around my neck I got up of the floor and started at a slow trot towards our friends.

"Thanks... be to thee, Princess..." The colt said as I felt tears fall onto my neck and stain my coat. I soon began to gallop with the child on my back, vaulting over taller obstacles and bodies as we went. We soon arrived upon the scene of the child's father and Corpus readying for another charge.

"Magus... We need thou to do something for us..." I called softly to the young colt on my back.

"Yeas Princess?" He said with a slight whimper.

"We need thee to think of a peaceful place... Somewhere where thou art always smiling and free of the worlds matters..." I spoke softly into his ear as I kept one eye on the two stallions to my left.

"I'll try Princess..." He said as his face scrunched up. "I can't Princess..." He cried out.\

"Just Try Magus... We believe in thou..." I cooed, making his ear twitch softly.

"Al-Alright, I'll try again Princess!" I said with determination, his face then scrunched up again and the entire scene around us, that only I could see, began to fade... until there was a bright flash and we were no longer where we were.

* * *

Perspective change: Darth Corpus

Present time in the dream world

* * *

Presently there was a large vista rolling out before us. Small rolling hills that hid a winding stream and a small meadow off to the side that was partially surrounded by a large grave of trees. Large, billowing, puffy, white clouds rolled lazily across the sky, the sun's rays beaming down through the clouds, arraying the land in bright patches. The three of us were standing atop a grassy knoll, the shadows of the clouds rolling across our faces as we regained our senses.

Luna regained her senses first and slowly lowered herself to the ground, the sounds of a sobbing child filling the serene silence of the meadow. She gently grabbed the colt by the scruff of his neck in between her teeth and gently lowered him to the ground. upon hitting the dirt he crumpled over and cried openly; all his fear, anger, hate, lose, and innocence, it all came pouring out of him in a torrent. Luna, knowing how he was feeling since facing discord with her sister, rested one of her great wings across his shoulders and back and brought him closer to her body, where she then nuzzled him and whispered words of sorrow to him; telling him that he was not alone in his lose and how she knew all too well how he felt.

At her words I gave her a curious glance and filled away that last bit for a later, much MUCH later, conversation. During their heart-felt moment I came over and knelt next to them and brought them into a hug of my own, dragging the colt up from the ground and into my right arm while my left hung loosely around Luna's neck. The colt then began to cry, unperturbed, into my shoulder as he threw his fore legs around me neck and shoulder and squeezing tightly. During all this I could not see that luna herself was blushing madly from our close proximity, Well she thinks I didn't notice but at the time I just passed it off as the after effects of a good cry.

"Magus... We have felt what you feel now... You may come and ask either of us anything you want while in our care... For none should have to see their own parents die before them..." I Brought my hand up and cupped the back of his head comfortingly, bringing him in against my chest and shoulder reassuringly. The young boy simply nodded his head into my shoulder and kept crying for the next hour or so, dream time anyway, In this time Luna had broken away from me and had decided to walk around a little, exploring the childs dream world while I consoled him.

"...Thank... You... Mister..." Magus whispered out in between sobs, to my utter surprise. I then hugged him tight once again, showing him that I had indeed heard his words.

"It is no trouble... No trouble at all..." I sighed out, feeling melancholic at the childs utterly destroyed state of being. After another few minutes Luna returned from her little expedition and almost immediately magus' cries ended. Both Luna and I looked to each other in confusion before the world went white and we were thrown out of his mind.

* * *

Time: Present

Location: The Waking World

* * *

I jerked awake and found myself once again in my hospital wardrobe and sitting upon my hospital bed, also feeling a little stiff. I quickly looked around the room and found that Luna was in a similar state of disorientation and was trying to get to her hooves. I then heard a long sob and quickly snapped my attention over to Magus. Upon locking eyes with him i saw that he was quietly crying, and had looked like he had been crying for well over a few hours. I then did what any sensible parent would do... I reached over and picked him up and brought him to my chest, letting him bury his head in the crook of my neck and wrap his legs around my neck. To any that would have just glanced at the scene would have thought it endearing... But to those of us in the room it was sad and heart breaking in almost every sense.

The little kid simply bawled his eyes out into my neck, asking if all that had happened was true, to which I gave a small whisper of a 'yes' as a reply, to which he cried even more. This went on for about five minutes before Luna and I heard a faint gasp come from the door way. There stood the regal form of Celestia, her mouth hanging in a slight 'O' shape as she looked upon the depressed beings occupying the room.

"What dost thou need Princess..." I asked in a quipped tone, making both Luna nad Celestia flinch slightly from the underlying hostility, granted my face was like one set in stone, my flat expression would have given even a Jedi a run for their money.

"Thy garments are ready for thee Lord Corpus... And please, a friend of Luna's is a friend of ours... So Celestia is just fine.." Celestia said rather awkwardly, to which I simply nodded.

"Then we thank thee, Celestia, for thy hospitality and thy generosity... It becomes such, that a ruler would be able to offer such to a stranger." I said with a hint of a smile cracking my stone like visage. "And if thee are bequeathing such an honor to us than we shalt give thee one as well... We art longer naught a lord or king, so thee art naught to call us such, Corpus, is fine enough..." Celestia nodded her thanks and floated over a large bundle of white and blue clothing. Keeping my arms snugly wrapped around the still grieving colt I caught the garments in my telekinesis, making Celestia gape slightly, and brought them to a gently stop on the foot of my bed.

"Thank thee Celestia... Now, We must go back to our grieving colt here... He has-" I would have continued but a loud snore interrupted my train of thought, leaving me to look down at the child clutched in my arms. Looking him over I found that he had fallen asleep, and looked to be dreaming soundly. I smiled softly before shifting my position and setting him down on the bed covers, forming a small cocoon around his body with the covers as I got up out of bed.

"Um... Corpus..." I heard a rather flustered Celestia cough out, which in turn made me flip around, my hands flying to my bum expectantly. With my quick motion the improvised patient's gown that had been tied around my neck and waist shifted to the side and gladly displayed my manhood to all those there to see. I went completely red in the face just as both Princesses went bug-eyed and agape, blushes of their own lighting up their own features like star. Upon closer look though one could have proclaimed that Luna's blush was far deeper, and far brighter than her white furred sisters; whom of which showed such things far more easily.

"Oh... So THAT'S why thou where's cloths... We see... A lot..." Celestia blurted out, while Luna in fact thought the same... though didn't bother in vocalizing her thoughts on the matter. "It's so... Big..."

"Alright, BOTH of thee can leave! We need to get dressed! Shoo both of ya!" I quickly pulled myself together and covered my manhood while shooing the Princesses out of my room. They both quickly left, Luna shooting me one last hopeful glance before bolting out the door. I then threw the dead bolt and placed a chair under the door knob, sealing my self in and away from the Princesses.

"Well... That could have gon better... Or it could have gone a HELL of a lot worse..." I said to myself as I went over and picked up my new cloths. The pants were a soft blue color with an embroidered moon and sun yin-yang sign portrayed proudly on both hips with a golden pinstripe embroidered down each side for the seams. the shirt was a normal white, loose-fitting, fleece shirt one would normally find in a reenactment. The neck was somewhat frilly, as was the cuffs around my hands, the entire ensemble was brought together with a black sash like belt that had a red band around the middle of it sown right in.

"Well, at least its stylish... Kinda" I laughed to myself and started throwing on my new garments, using half of the gown I was wearing as a new set of underwear.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

* * *

"Alright, The two of thee may come in..." I said with a slightly husky tone, making both Princesses blush up a storm as they walked in, only to see me laying on my side on the bed. spread out like one of those guys on the cover of play girl... Or whatever the frack it is... Eh fuck-ti. Both mares looked at me in varying stages of incredulity, both ending with a slight deadpan stare with their cheeks still lit up like a firestorm.

"Hardy-Har-Har... Now what dost thou need Corpus..." Luna said flatly, making me stare at her blankly.

"Well, we need thy sister here to stay and watch over thy subject... While the two of us go and retrieve our ship and other equipment." This piqued Celestia's interest as she walked farther into the room, standing a few paces away as i got up off the bed.

"What dost thou mean, ship? We thought thou had been brought her by unknown means..." Celestia asked, slightly weary now.

"Well, tis slightly true... We dost know naught how we came to be HERE on this planet... But we dost know how we got HERE, to this universe..." I quipped, making Celestia groan in anoyance. "We used a Delta 7 Jedi Starfighter that We had aqcuired from an abandoned Venator Class Star-Destroyer... We had used a very powerful ability during our last engagement agaisnt the GA that had ripped a Wormhole in space and sucked up the remnants of the GA fleets, destroying them... We had then flown intot the 'EYE' per say and then ended up here... Though the last part was done in chance that We might end our continued existance, BUT thankfully We ended up here and have found new reasons to live and continue living for the next few centuries anyhow." I said quite cheekily, making Luna blush and Celestia look at us with suspicous eyes. Though I had only done such to get Luna under Celestia's radar persay.

"WE... See... Very well then, we shalt watch over the young one while thou goes and retrieves thy things... All we ask is that thou come back shortly... And safely." Celestia said as I slipped on my combat boots, they had thankfully left those at the end of my bed... Though I had only seen them once I had walked around for a few minutes.

"Very well... Mother!" I chortalled, Celestia gave me an odd look before puffng up her cheeks and walking over to the bed and sitting down on her haunches. Luna gave a quiet giggle as i made my way towards the door, waving dismissivly at the white furred Alicorn behind me.

* * *

"So... How art we able to locate thy ship, Dearest Corpus?" Luna inquired as we made our treck through the halls of Ivory City and onwards towards the frotn gates.

"Well, We have spent so long with the ship and with our friend in it that We would be remis if we could not find it... Besides it being the only sorce of power in a jungle the size of a large town..." I said jokingly, earning a small 'harumgh' from Luna which only fuled my laghter. Luna then soon joined me in my mirth, seeing as it was helopiong relive the stressful situation we had placed ourselves in not to long ago... Our laughter could be heard echoing about the castle, bringing a slight smile to those that had seen the meloncholy expression of Princess Luna not more than a month ago...


	14. The Droid From Hell Ch 13

The majestic Alabaster Gates of the Ivory City came into view as the two of us strolled the city streets, I shrouded in darkness and Luna walking in plain sight. None of the ponies or guards in sight paid us any great mind as we walked the grey and red brick pathways. As we passed a group of ponies, gossiping among them selves about the day-to-day goings of the castle, Luna only resieved 'lip servise' as their way of paying respect, making quick bows and stating empty nothing to the Midnight mare before going back to their idolatries.

"Luna, my Dearest Princess, Thou hast no need to concern thyself with the likes of those not appreciative of thy night..." I whispered into her ear, my cloaked form trailing in her shadow. We were almost within spitting distance of the Gates when I heard Luna sigh.

"What use tis this role of ours if the ones we care for think naught of us but a figure head for our own sibling to role about in the dark... Thou hast naught just seen her pomposity... But been the center of it as well..." Luna's low dejected voice carried gently between our close space, not even becoming more than a whisper on the wind before it past beyond our range of hearing.

"Though that tis true, Dearest Luna... Though tis why naught a thing thy sister said causes us much ire... Dealing with politicians for most of our lives had hardened us to such a thing as that. Thou dost not but just talk with us and thou shalt find a semblance of relief from the arduous dealings of thy rule and family." I said with my ghost like figure appearing for a second next to her to smile, which earned me a gracious smile and a warm blush in return before I returned to nothing.

After we walked for a few more minutes we came upon the front city gates... 'Ori Albis' The "White Mouth" as it was called by the ponies. It was a large structure, an AT-ST could have safely traversed under its magnificent arches... It was that large. Seeing it put me in awe as I did not notice Luna start to get ahead of me. The Structure itself was a large Alabaster lined thing, looking more like the entrance to a cathedral than a gate... And where the walls were white the gates were an Obsidian Black, making for a striking contrast.

After pulling myself out of my reverie I took notice of Luna's progress and rushed after her. The two of us finally going beyond the city, very little fanfare upon our exit.

* * *

We began our small sojourn into the country side at a slow walk, taking in the sparsely decorated farm houses that dotted the area along with their various fields of corn, wheat, barley, and other various fruits, veggies, and nuts. Walking out of the Ivory City the roads were well paved with cobblestone and brick... But after a good hours walk the road began turning into a dirt covered mess, where in most places it didn't even exist.

Luna had adorned her normal Regalia; a lighter Midnight blue necklace like piece hung around her neck, with her mark emblazoned upon its large face, she also beheld a silver tiara upon her crown, just behind her horn; it itself had around seven gems upon its rise, with the largest siting right in the middle parallel with her horn. She also wore hardened Silver shoes upon her hooves which reached almost up to her second knee.

Along with her wardrobe change she had also had her hair braided up in the back, not all of it though, just enough to hold the rest in a fetching back due. Through our entire walk she had held her head high, making herself seem all the ruler that she indeed was, even when those passing her did not give her the benefit of the time of day... Seeing her in such a situation I decided to break the silence.

"Luna, Dearest Princess of ours... Dost thou wish to vent thy frustrations upon thy plebeian like subjects? Seeing as they delivers thou not thy deserved respect for defeating Discord and raising the sun for their continued benefit?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice, though she knew it was not directed at her. She knew so for my force presence had enveloped her ever since we had left the city, covering her in a sense of praise, respect, reassurance, and love for how strong she had been during the whole farce of a march to and fro the city gates.

"Aye, Corpus... Tis not but a foul taste in thy mouth from dealing with such poppas beings such as them... They deserve not the title of _Noble!_ Aristocratic dogs that they are!" Luna growled, her anger slightly baffled me at its intensity, though did not entirely surprise me... Being a master of the dark and such... "But the fact that they defy my rule in such a base way is almost on the edge of treason... All are supposed to AT LEAST show difference in stature when dealing with royalty, or just one of higher standing naught this farce of a reception We received when walking our very own streets!" She bristled and took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Tis not the fault of ignorant Stallions and Mares, but the benign cyst that exits within my own household... But alas We could never fault our sister for her undertakings... Though she dost naught know my hindered presence upon her brighter duties... IT still pains us." Luna let out a pained sigh as all her frustrations were let out in the sun... and given to me to look upon with unsullied eyes.

"Thou sayeth that Celestia burdens thou without her knowledge, correct?" Luna nodded as I continued, "Then fight to be naught but a shadow over her, naught the other way around." I could tell that my words had definitely intrigued my friend and companion, making her quirk her head to the side in intrigue.

"What dost thou mean by this, Dearest Corpus?" Luna inquired, her voice slightly taken with reservation.

"What we mean Dearest Friend Luna, Is that thou should work to either become an equal to her in thy own. Working to better the kingdom in thy own way that is dramatically and irrevocably distinguished from thy sisters own way, marking it as thy own hoof in the rule per say." Luna gave me a weird smile before giggling and giving me a passionate nuzzle.

"Thank thee, Dearest Corpus... Thou dost know aught of the heart and how to mend such a broken item." Luna murmured into my ear as she pulled away from the right side of my face, leaving me with a bright blush almost as deep as hers, though she could not see it. I grinned, like a mad man after seeing his experiment come to fruitation, and quickly wrapped my arms around Luna in a warm embrace.

"EEP!" She squealed as I hugged her close to my chest, making her blush even more at the close contact.

"NO... Thank Thee... Dearest Luna... Thou hast given us a reason to live and breath on this planet thou lives on..." 'And even a reason to love again...' I thought to myself as I let go of the red faced blue furred alicorn.

"Umm..." was all she could say as she blushed even more as I chuckled slightly at her speechlessness.

"Let us be gone dearest Luna... It is not to much farther." I said, a smile still on my face as I began again my journey to my ship.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and a small ruckus between two farmers and a sheep, wee had made it to the edge of the forest my ship was supposedly in.

"Thou art ready Luna?"

"Aye, Corpus we art indeed..."

At that we walked into the forest and into a world of wonder. The trees were far brighter and colorful here than anywhere else; bright shades of blue, green, yellow, pink, orange, red, and teal lined the forest ceiling. Flowers, leaves, and even the bark were this menagerie of colors.

"Quite the place... isn't it?" I whispered out as I let my camouflage drop, the shadows falling away to reveal my eight foot form. My clothing from earlier still wreathed my tall frame as I walked over to stand with Luna as she laid her eyes upon the sobering sight before her. She was to busy taking in the magnificence in front of her to hear my words, so taking that into question I stayed silent and waited for her to come too.

"It... It's... Beautiful... How did we not know aught of this place before? Or even see its majesty when we rescued thee?" She whispered just loud enough so that I could hear her, by no doing of her own.

"Tis naught what one sees when it is first there... But what one sees when it is still there the next time..." I replied as I walked over and placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder, making her flinch slightly at the unwarranted contact. She then turned slightly and gave me a warm smile before walking on into the forest, with me trailing a step behind her... My hand never leaving her shoulder.

The pathways in the forest were large and well trodden, to a point, and were quite well furnished with benches and memorials to some of the locals that had put effort into the recreational areas of the forest. We even passed a single grave that displayed the burial sight of the Forest recreationist's resting place, a MR. Golden Heart of Ivory City... Lived to be 88 and was lived on by five boys and three girls and many grand children His wife's name was also emblazoned under his; a Mrs. Tender Heart of Ivory city, lived to be 89 and had died only a few months after the husband.

After paying our respects we continued on at random for a while, looking at the flora and just having a grand time. Though we moved at random I still was keeping our path headed in the direction of my ship, though only slightly.

Next we found a bench, it had a plaque on it that stated a gift was given by a family called the 'Duchy of Sparkle' back in the year 12,162 of Discords era, The 12th of Agustus, just over a year or two before my arrival. It was now 12,163, The 10th of Lorum. There we sat and talked for a few minutes about the days happenings and what had been on our minds before we just fell into a comfortable silence.

"Dearest Luna... We have a... Revelation for thee, concerning our being the only one from our universe being here..." I suddenly stated, drawing a confused glance from Luna. She was sitting less than three inches away from me on the large bench, still adorned in her daily royal attire, laying out similar to a sphinx. This gave her a very regal look when she abruptly fluffed her wings and addressed me.

"What dost thou mean, dearest Corpus? We were under the impression that thou was indeed the only survivor..." Luna's slightly hurt tone caught me off guard, making me cringe at the thought of not having told her sooner. Her slightly fluster wings, along with her posture and attire, set me up to receive the worst saddened gaze I had ever seen, and in my long life that's saying something.

"Our reasons for doing so Luna were not out of deceit or of any such concept, our dearest princess... My friend was somewhat forgotten by me until such time as we decided to go on this expedition for our ship. When thou hast finally met him... Thou will have come to know why we kept such knowledge from thee... Even if unintentionally." My words seemed to have disillusioned any ill feeling my esteemed royal friend had towards me upon hearing of my half-assed apology. She still had a air of disappointment about her, but it no longer held the venomous feel of contempt along with it. She gale a small sigh and gave me a slight condescending look and going back to watching the leafs flutter about in the air around us with their rainbow of colors.

"IF, thou art ready Corpus, it would be prudent for thou to continue one thy way..." Luna suddenly snapped at me, drawing my attention and slightly confused ire. She then brought her legs up to her side and tucked her wings in before gracefully climbing off the bench and giving me an even glare.

"If thou hast willed it of us, so shall it be." I replied and got to my feet and strode past her in a stride and a half. Once over taking her I continued my meter and a half pace, quickly making her know she had pissed me off with her attitude. I passed many trees and bushes as I made Luna walk at a high trot, just trying to keep up with my much longer legs. She may have been an equine, but I had endurance and much longer legs on my side... and maybe a little rage had leaked into my muscles to try and push me on, but I didn't care.

After a few more minutes of walking, or in Luna's case running, we made it to the clearing from all those months ago. This section of the forest was much different from the rest of it... The leafs were all a uniform dark green and the bark of the surrounding trees were a sickly dark grey, almost black, color. The bushes around the clearing were leafless and bare of any other hint of life save the dried up forms of some small berries. In the center of the clearing was a large tri-angular structure. At one end was a large bulbous thing with a fine come out of it along with two smaller bulbous things sticking out at from a couple feet below it. The rest of the shape was covered in small bulbous things that dotted its surface, along with a large 'hole' on the right side of it that had been filled with vines and leaf matter.

Well, at least that's what all Luna had seen when she first saw it, what I saw was the leaf and vine covered shape of my supped up Delta 7 star fighter and the absence of my droid counterpart... It seems that the cockpit had been sealed and that nothing else had been tampered as I went about wiping off the vines and leafs. As I wiped it down I could hear the small gasps come from Luna as she laid her eyes upon the biggest piece of alien tech she would pry ever see in her near life time... Though for the future years she may very well see something rather spectacular, or devastating...

"This...is amazing corpus... We have not seen such a thing as this in all our years... Does this manner of machine still work?" Luna said once I had finished clearing the refuse from my black ships surface. The color of its hull was there for all to see; it was covered in a mat black that detailed all the panels and surfaces of the ship, even a special one way paint had been applied to the cockpit for complete black out. Upon its black surface one could pick out smallish white dots, each one about the size of your thumb. These small dots simulated the back drop of space as the ship flew about it, tricking the eye into see nothing but stars as it raced about to kill its prey.

It was the perfect killing and reconnaissance machine, at least when it had its designated droid pilot with it.

"If thou thinks this is something, then thou might want to wait and see our friend... Without him this thing might as well be a giant paper weight..." I chuckled at her perplexed look, making my smile widen and actually reach my eyes for the second time that day.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to come out Grr, there's no need to hide from my friend here... She won't hurt you, not unless she wants me to spank her..." I then gave Luna a pointed, yet seductive, glare and turned my gaze from her shocked and flustered form back to a set of thick bushes on the other side of my ship. The bushes then started to rustle and move as a dark green shape made its way out from behind the bushes, trailing some of the vines and such that had been once present on my ship.

"Good day Grr, how's it been my friend?" I asked as I walked around the ship and knelt before the droid. G-R stood at about the and a half feet tall and his R frame was covered in a thin layer of dark green fauna, the vines looped up and over his arms and around his circular half come.

"Brrr uoop... Dring ba daruurr... Beep bing bing zrring..." 'My lord... What the fuck... Where the hell have you been you ass!' The droid barked at me in binary... Quite artfully too, he was more than a little pissed. Especially as he then popped open his utility arm and proceeded to zap me several times with his arc welder.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled as several hundred volts of electricity ran through my veins and sent me careening to the ground in a heap of twitching limbs and cries of pain.

"GRRRing Bing Beep Tweet Bing Dwon pip mroan brrrup zzzzip rrrrribr" 'You deserved that you chipper ass hole! You left me out here for a whole months worth of rotations and never even thought to check on me! You're lucky I don't shoot you as well!' Let it never be said that my companion didn't have a mouth on 'im... There was a reason I love that droid as a brother... And sometimes a son.

"Corpus!" Luna shouted, coming close to her canterlot style shout she had preformed once before on me.

"Don't!" I shouted, "It's fine Dearest Luna, he just decided to give us a piece of his mind after I left him here for a damned month... Which he just reminded us that he could have shot me instead and been done with it..." My last comment made Luna go pale faced before sitting down and looking at me and my friend slack jawed and wide eyed.

"breed, dew bop pip durg ring bing zzzzip, worp mmmmring..." That's right, now... What the hell took you. I've been sitting here keeping your damned ship working for a month now and you finally show up out of the blue, what gives?' G-R prattled on, leaving me almost no room to talk as he proceeded to rip me a new one. His anger and down right pissed attitude being evident to all, even the innocent Luna could tell his emotions.

Once I finished shaking the tingling sense out of my limbs I got up and dusted myself off, giving G-R a condescending look. I then bent down and wrapped the devious little bastard in a friendly embrace. Which elicited a dejected whir from my long time friend.

"It's good to see you too my friend... And... I'm sorry for leaving you alone out here for so long... It was not the most... Responsible thing I could have done." I sighed out sadly, giving off a few dejected chuckles as I embraced the plant covered astromech. I then quickly released him and ripped all the caked on refuse from his chassis, rendering his, slightly rusted, silver and dark green paneling. I then took note of the astonished looking Luna standing behind me, just gaping at such an off the wall reunion.

"Dearest Corpus... How does one not beat thy friend for such a thing as inflicting unknowable amounts of pain upon them upon reuniting with them... For thou seems to have reacted... rather abnormally to this situation..." Luna, despite her earlier aggravations was slightly awe struck and angered by what was going on before her; a non organic creature had just gone and berated her friend, shocked him, berated him again, and then got a massive hug from said friend... all in the span a few seconds.

"Murrr breep doow doop pop beep booow... Bing bing pip bip pip bing..." 'Master... What the heck's up with the Equine figure behind you... And why are you and it speaking in such an archaic form of basic? It seems rather redundant...' G-R warbled out in an annoyed fashion, one that even Luna could plainly understand.

"Ugh... How bout we get the hell out of here and I'll explain every thing?" I moaned out, not liking where this might go... Seeing as G-R is supposed to be a Sith droid... Things were gong to get a little hectic...

"Bring..." 'Fine...' G-R relented after a few seconds of hesitance.


	15. Story Announcement

**Hello readers of Luna's Dark Knight! **

**This is you benefactor; Harbinger of Script...**

**I would like to thank all of you for your inspiring messages and continued support of this fic. For me, doing something like this has been a writers dream come true when it comes to fan fics... So I must, on behalf of my writers pride, cry slightly in joy for how well this story has been received.**

**In over a month and a half this story has taken on over 3.5 thousand views... More than quadruple any of my other stories to date... It is truly a teary eye inducing concept for me, and I just felt like thanking all of you for this.**

**The amount of planning that has gone into this is quite overwhelming at times, and only winds down when I take a minute to try and see what everyone has thought of it so far... SO in saying this I want to tell you all that you have helped, in part, to plan this story from its very inception!**

**Now if anyone wants to toss in their two cents I would be more than ecstatic to see what you guys and gals could possibly think of when concerning this type of fic... **

**I am open to many things concerning Darth Corpus, my only constraint at this time is Alicornization... That, in my personal opinion would most likely ruin this fic for a good portion of the people that read it, and even myself for writing it. But other than that I am open to all suggestions, so don't be shy if you have something to give!**

**Your's truly; Harbinger of Script!**


	16. Blossoming Ch 14

"Um... This 'thing' still works... Correct Dearest Corpus?" Luna asked as she circled my ship, poking the sides and some of the panels as she made her way around it.

"To be clear dearest Luna, We have naught a clue... Hence the reason We are checking over the systems and other aspects of the vessel to make sure it is flight worthy." I assured her as I poked my head out from behind the cockpit glass, I had taken to manually checking the inboard systems while G-R ran a series of diagnostics on the rest of the ship.

"We see this, but HOW does thy creation fly Corpus... It boggles the mind to try and understand it..." Luna said as she came to a stop next to the cockpit, giving the entire craft a confused look; her eye brow raised and nibbling on her lower lip nervously.

"Well, It has many components that enable it to fly... Like Repulsor lift engines... Those are attached to the bottom of the craft and allow it to hover a certain distance from the ground. That way it has enough room to take off and enter the planet's atmosphere without having to deal with anything getting in the way. But mot the time they are used to transport single vessels across short distances without having to use the full power of the engines to use them." I idly replied as I tapped away on the holo-screens, typing in calculations and such for the atmospheric-thrusters and repulsors to work correctly.

"WE... See, if that be the case than we leave thee to thy work and shall await their completion." Luna stated before going and laying on a large rock in the small sun covered clearing. Keeping her royal decor on she spread her wings and gave one swift flap that propelled her to the top of the boulder in one go, landing gracefully on her hooves. She then lay down on her belly and let her wings unfold and spread out from her sides, letting them soak up the suns rays along with the rest of her body. She then laid her head down on the stony surface and closed her eyes, dosing off in the afternoon sun.

As she laid there I could barely contain my blush upon seeing her body cloaked in the mid-afternoon sun. Her dark midnight blue fur glowed in its light, hyper defining her features and making her feminine shape stand out evermore than usual... It took all a sizable amount of will to keep myself concentrated on the work at hand, and not to just stare at the goddess like form before me.

"Um... G-R... Hand me the access data pad please, I need to run a few numbers by it..." I hesitantly said as I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from the dark blue, golden wreathed, figure before me. With G-R extending one of his arms towards me with the pad I took it and scrolled through the pages until I found what I was looking for. The calculations for the weapons systems and the shields.

"Thanks..." I replied absentmindedly as I looked over the correct algorithms and equations needed for the re-calibrations. Once I got them organized I turned my attention back to the consoles and let my fingers fly across them at break neck speeds, readjusting everything to their optimum standards from before the crash.

"BRip dring muuuurrr... Dring Beep Ting Ping pweep." 'Corpus are the calculations done... we need to start this feking thing up before long...' G-r warbled out petulantly, still feeling a little pissed about my abrupt abandonment.

"I know, we'll get it done soon enough... just calm down." I sighed out to the impatient droid before finishing my calculations and depressing the power nodes and flipping the activation switches. "And there we go!" I shouted, feeling ecstatic at finally getting the damned thing back into working order. I kept the power from feeding into the engines, there for stalling the inevitable burst of sound when they finally came on. I then checked the rest of the systems; sensors, check, flood lights, check, pulse cannons, 100%, shields, 100%, Fuel, 75% full, torpedoes, none, bombs, none, air scrubbers, 78% clear, hull plating, 98% clear... panel a-4f and g-4f need changing.

"Well it seems everything's in tip top shape, save for the nose panels... but those always need changing..." I muttered to myself as I scratched my chin. I then leaned back in the seat and gave a long yawn, earning a slight warning from G-r stating that 'I should take a nap soon if I wanted to keep at optimal efficiency.' I gave him a dismissive nod and got up out of the chair and walked on over to where Luna had laid down not ten minutes ago. Stumbling a few times I came up beside the large rock and sat down beside it, slumping over and getting cozy against its warm surface.

"Wake me in half an hour G-r... when the tests are done..." I drawled out, yawning as I leaned back against the rock and proceeded to pass out.

* * *

Dream Scape?

Corpus's Mind...

* * *

I stood atop a large mount, looking over a large valley that had been filled with hundreds of thousands of troops. They were all Equine in nature, the pegasus, Earth ponies, and unicorns all milled about as they prepped their large camp for the night. The cacophony of armor being moved about could be heard all the way up to my position on the mount, a clear two miles from their current position.

I then paid attention to what I had worn, seeing as it was not what I had fallen asleep with; a long billowing black blue cape hung off the backs of my shoulders, which had been covered in silver blue metal paldrons. The paldrons were large, but not so much so that they hindered my movements much. I also had a five piece chest piece, one piece over each peck with the rest making up my abbe and stomach armor. The sectioned pieces allowed me to have a higher mobility, while still keeping the amount of skin protected as if I had been wearing a one piece. I also had full arm and leg armor of the same segmented design, it was of the likes I had never seen before... making it hard for me to truly grasp what each piece was called.

I then looked down to my waste and found that only one of my saber hilts had been left upon my belt, right next to a large steel sword. The hilt was an ebony color with silver string woven into the wrap.

"Day Corpus... What art thou perceiving this day?" The voice of Luna slowly materialized behind me, just off to my right hand side, along with the rest of her body. This time, though, she was wreathed in her battle gear and was out fitted with two long katana like blades. They were strapped along her waist and thighs, the straps running over, under, and across her waist and thighs.

"There's no need to speak like that here Luna... No one will hear you..." I stated under my breath, making her blush slightly. she then cleared her throat and looked over the land before us, bringing my attention back to the ponies on the valley floor.

"What is this corpus... I don't understand... This feels and looks different from dream..." Luna asked shakily, motioning her hoof towards the sides of the valley and towards the sky... The areas she pointed out were slightly hazy and caused the two of us a slight headache just to glance at them. I then looked back down at the valley floor and found something disturbing... I saw the two of us under the awning of a tent gesturing over a table that had a map tacked down to its surface and was covered in hundreds of small figurines.

"Luna... This... This is... A vision..."

"A vision... I didn't know you were a seer..."

"All those like me can have a visions of the future... It's just that this is the first one I've had in... many years..." I explained as I tried to copy all I saw to memory. The layout of the tents, the amount of troops, the things they were doing, what Luna and I were doing... and even the location were copied down to memory just as the vision ended and we were thrust back into reality.

* * *

Luna and I soon found ourselves siting on and next to the giant boulder in the clearing, with G-r still plugged in. Luna was trying not to puke from the sudden reality changing effects of being tossed straight form someones dream to the waking world, while I was trying to just trying to stop my head from spinning any longer. I soon got up and stumbled over to the ship, catching my balance on the lip of the cockpit.

"G-r, how long till we can get out of here... We have urgent information for Celestia... And she needs it now!" I growled out, grinding my teeth at the sudden urge to vomit. Especially after hearing Luna lose her battle against the urge.

"Breep, boo... Driiing" 'Its ready now... I was about to get you too...' G-r tweedled out, making me sigh in appreciation. Luna then stumbled down off the rock and over to us looking a little sick even after tossing her cookies.

"WE art ready to leave then?" She asked a little shakily. She then collapsed down on the ground and shook slightly from the still present urge to vomit uncontrollably. She then got up quickly and scampered over to a bush, the sounds of vomit hitting the dirt were rather unpleasant to hear. I quickly walked over and helped hold her mane out of the way, keeping it out of the line of fire.

"We hate it when that happens... but its usually after a hangover..." I chucked slightly at the growl of annoyance I got from Luna before she puked again. After her third upchuck she seemed to have gotten a hold of her faculties and calmed down. "Feeling better now, Dearest Luna?" I asked a concern coloring the undertone of my voice.

"Yes... Now... Shalt we go and receive thy ship?" She asked, trying to draw attention away from herself as she tried to regain any perceived loss in dignity.

"Very well then let us not dally... Time is of the essence." I smirked as she gave glared daggers at me, seeing as I was kind of poking fun at her.

"Yes... Let's..." She said, still glaring at me, as she shook herself and walked over to the ship, though a little unsteadily. She then sat down on her haunches and gave me a very pointed look, lifting a brow at me in the process.

"Fine... G-r, lets show her how we do things... The RIGHT WAY!" I yelled gleefully as I vaulted up, over, and into, the cockpit seat. I buckled everything up and was about to close the hatch when I noticed something... There was a to more room in here than I had remembered... Then again I usually wore my armor and other attire while traveling... being much bulkier than I was now. I then looked over at Luna and looked at her trying to figure out if she could fit in here as well.

"What is it... Corpus..." Luna asked as she eyed me warily, trying to discern my intentions before hand.

"Weeeeell... We were thinking..."

"Oh Creator... not again..." Luna interrupted me, a shit-eating grin shot across her face, making me scowl at her... before laughing my head off.

"As We were saying... We were thinking... Would thou be interested in a short fight back to the Ivory City... It shan't take long and we will be back 'fore supper." I drawled out, making sure that she understood what I was saying.

"Um... We see naught a problem with this... But why the sudden interest to race us?" She asked, confusion evident all over her face... Giggity!

"Um... We weren't thinking a race dearest Luna... We were thinking a ride... With us... In the ship..." I, for some reason, then got the immediate urge to blush like a mad man and look away, trying to hide the fact that I had just asked the Princess of the night to sit with me in the small enclosed space of my delta 7's cramped cockpit.

"Um... We would be... honored to... _Fly_ With thee... Just don't get any _funny _ideas Corpus..." Luna hesitantly stated, her slightly broken sentence had at first broken my hopes of trying to woo Luna slightly, er well what now I would have called wooing her... back then it was just to giver her a good time with newer technology. Though at the end my hopes were not dashed as she agreed to my more than horrid request.

"Then please, come..." I got up from my seat and held out a hand for Luna to grab a hold of with her fore leg, helping her up onto the ship and then down onto my lap as I sat back into my seat. She carefully stepped around me as she got into a comfortable position on my lap inside the cockpit... "Luna... before we take off We would like to warn thee... This... is nothing like the flying thou are used to... So hold on" I smiled and wrapped one arm around her as I took a hold of the yoke with my other hand and kicked the Repulsors and the engines into drive. We then started floating up off the ground, the sound of the Engines were deafening being so close to the ground and in an enclosed area.

* * *

The ship shot up into the air and sat there for a moment before I pushed the thrust control throttle forwards, shooting us off at half the speed of sound. Luna's immediate reaction to the sudden movement was to wrap her fore legs around me and give a very girly 'yipe' before the awe of the situation overtook her. She took a few looks about until the ship started rumbling around us. She had buried her muzzle into the crook of my neck as the ship lurched about in the atmosphere, bumping and shifting around as the turbulence rocked the fighter about. Once we got up high enough the turbulence cut away and it became smooth sailing from then on out, mostly.

"Dearest Luna... Thou can open thy eyes now, the turbulence has ended and there is no more need to hold on for dear life..." I smiled down to the princess curled up into my side and neck... A shit eating grin plastered on my face. Luna then slowly slid her head out form under my chin and looked about wide eyed, taking in all the views that she could. She then looked back over to me and placed her cheek up against mine and rubbed it gently with her face, nuzzling me softly with her satin like fur. This brought a noticeable warmth to my cheeks and the rest of my body.

In return I could feel Luna's cheeks warm as well, she then shifted around to where her body was laying sideways on mine with her head resting on my shoulder looking to the fore of the cockpit. She even wrapped her right leg across my chest, holding me in a half embrace. The feeling of her leg wrapped around me brought a sense of warmth to my being, one I had not felt since my time on Kesh... With a woman I had long since honored and forgotten the touch of... Yet, this feeling now was much stronger than the one I had when being in her presence... Or even when I had held her in my arms those few centuries ago...

"Corpus... This is so... Beautiful..." She murmured out as we flew through the, now, night sky. The stars had become aplenty the farther we traveled up and out of the atmosphere, leaving behind the grey clouds and dirt behind us.

"Would thou like to be among them dearest Luna... To SEE what thou moves ever night, to glimpse it and even touch it should thou wish it?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper as my breath tickled her ear, "WE can take thou to the body that thou moves and is intimate with by feel alone... and touch it..." I had started to draw my free hand along her back, making her squirm at my touch, my fingers simulating her soft skin with the barest of touches, driving her to be enamored with the feeling for the short time we were there. I could feel her slightly hitched breaths as she squirmed under my touch... I had no Idea where my sudden feelings had come from but I wanted them to be real... To not have to be alone ever again like I had always been... Even when taking a new wife every forty to fifty years for so long...

"Corpus... We would... Love that... Indeed it would be something of a dream to finally see up close what We bring about each and every night... But to _feel it_... That is something I would love to do..." She nestled into my shoulder even as she hummed silently to my continued musings with her spine. Her breathing stilled ever so slightly as she let the m warm touch continue upon her bare back hide, grinning slightly up at me as I gave her a toothy half grin.

"If that be what her majesty commands... Than so it shall be..." I murmured softly, pressing my head against hers before turning my attention to the space around us and heading to the space between the earth below us and the moon above. Shifting a few dials I turned the ship over to G-r and let him know what I had all planned by sending him a text message detailing what I had planned for our little excursion to the stars... and that we should be done in an hour or two... leaving us with twenty minutes to get back for dinner... Or at least that's what I had hopped...


	17. Things in the dark Ch 15 (MA GD)

The Delta 7 shook slightly as it descended towards the Lunar surface, having to fight somewhat against the moons small gravity well. As we came closer to the surface of the moon the repulsors started to kick up a bunch of dust and rocks, flinging them into space and across the lunar surface like they were much flimsy.

"Luna, we might not touch the very surface this day... But thou will lay thine eyes upon it now... and be able to feel the dirt beneath thine hooves once we leave... For there is no air here for us to breath..." I explained as I held her close, her breath held and a lone tear roaming down her cheek. She then placed a hoof to the canopy glass directly to our left and gave a contented sigh. She then did something I had not once, well maybe once, thought she would never do... She turned her face towards mine and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaning down and resting her head on my chest.

"Thank thee Corpus... This is magnificent..." Sighing out the last part she snuggled deeper into the crook of my neck and closed er eyes, a content smile gracing her now blank face.

"Thou art welcome... Luna Dea Noctis..." ('Moon Goddess of the Night') I whispered to her before making sure that the container of moon dust was secured and within the vacuum system. I then vamped up the repuslors and sent us racing skyward once again, having spent about an hour on the moon just looking about and taking in the scenery. Luna giggled lightly at the new title I had given her, not really knowing what it was at the time...

"What is that Corpus... That thou murmured under thy breath... It sounded... Nice..." She grinned, and then promptly fell asleep on my chest for the short ride home. Home... Not something I ever thought I would be calling anywhere after the loss of my people and my empire... But yes... The Ivory city was now home... Along with Luna... And now possibly Celestia...

* * *

The contrail of the delta 7 was barely visible against the night sky as we shot down towards the massive sight of the Ivory City at over 900 miles an hour. When we came to about thirty miles above the city I turned on the cloaking device and brought us down to just using the repulsors and leveled us out next to the Mage Light tower terrace. I then popped the canopy open and gently lifted Luna out and onto a waiting bench on the terrace. I then turned control of the ship over to G-r and told him to go find a suitable spot to store the ship while I extracted the sample of moon sand and rock from the vacuum chamber, which had all been thankfully stored in a ready to dump box.

The room was decently decorated, having a large counter space filled with scrolls that, upon closer inspection, revealed them to be star charts. The room itself was furnished in deep blues, reds, and whites, that made the place feel more like an office than a place of study and knowledge. The walls were white... The floors ad a large red carpet with a spiraling design on it and the ceiling was colored a deep blue with stars seemingly painted on it.

The box weighed at least twenty pounds, making it only slightly unwieldy for me to handle while carrying the Princess back into the room. Thankfully the place I had chosen is always empty around dinner time and does not condone those to be in it without an escort or a Mage present. So, carrying the princess and the box down several flights of stairs I finally got us back to our bedroom... (No not like that... Yet) And set her down on the bed.

I then went to the rest room and freshened myself up and then went to wake Luna from her short nap. Slipping her regalia off and gently waking her with a soothing touch... rubbing my thumb across her cheek and whispering her name until she awoke from her slumber.

"Luna... Luna... Luna... Its time to get up... Dinner is in a few minutes and you need to take a quick shower..." Luna awoke slowly and gave me a lidded glare and smile... Leaning up and into my hand, nuzzling it softly. She then slowly looked up at me and gave me the most endearing smile I had ever seen before getting up off the bed and giving herself a quick once over... A very SLOW once over... stretching her legs and back in a VERY seductive manner.

"Very well... I shalt be done in a moment... I shalt meet you in the dinning hall Corpus... Don't keep me waiting..." She gave me a wink as she sauntered into the bathroom, making me blush all the more as she swung her hips from side to side in a entrancing way as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh... And no peaking..." Called back as she closed the door behind her, just about giving me a heart attack.

"Luna... I'm going to go down to the dungeons and get Aurora out of custody... We will both meet you and the princess at dinner... Alright?" I called out as the bathroom door was pulled shut, eliciting a slight sigh of exasperation form the midnight blue alicorn Pincess within. Seeing as I had broken out of her seductive ways... Much to both our combined chagrin.

"Very well... Just be quick about it... And tell the guards that you have the permission of BOTH princesses to bring her out." Luna had poked her head out of the bath room and gave me the stink eye before retreating inside and locking the massive portal. Apparently not liking the fact that I was talking to another woman... Even IF I had showed her, that being Luna, that I was more than just a little interested.

"Alright, meet you in a few then..." I called out as I exited, locking the door behind me. I gave a slight sigh in exasperation as I headed out to find my erstwhile friend.

* * *

I made my way down several flights of stairs, jumping into shadows as i felt the presence of guards come close. I even used my ability to turn into shadow to skirt by a few of the more studious ones, handing into the rafters and moving as soundlessly as I could through the massive halls of the palace/castle thing I now lived in... With Luna... Still feels like a dream sometimes though...

ANYWAY!

I had started to tail a small group of guards that had been talking about going down to the dungeons to relieve the small contingent of guards that were already there. Talking about how the new prisoner was like nothing they, or any other, had ever seen before. Though some of their words had disturbed me beyond common belief... Talks of "Fooling around with the Girl" to"I heard she can scream!" being among some of the things they were snickering about... Also... All of these guards were male... Which led me to believe that ALL the guards that were already down there were also male... Though none would be within the next few minutes I would have to deal with them.

Less than five minutes later we were at the entrance to the dungeon... And that much closer to removing so much trash from the universe... AND the blood pool.

The door was guarded by two stalwart looking guards, each one a perfect mirror of the other, staring off into the distance as if trying to drown out the sound of pleading and crying coming form the other side of the door they were watching over.

"Good evening sirs... I hope you're all here to relieve the stallions within of their duty... We can't say much of anything to them since the Captains in there... 'er else we'd have stopped this farce long ago..." The lead door guard said as he strolled forward to greet the on coming relief crew.

"Sure thing 'Boss Stan...' Well get right on that..." The lead stallion barked out with a small laugh, making the other two blanch horribly before paling to the shade of a white blanket. The sound of a light thud could be heard coming from behind the lead stallion, along with six subtle 'Cracks' reverberating down the halls immediately after.

"Well hellow Gentlemen... Or should I say fucktards... I don't know which is worse... Two men that have the ability to stop a heinous crime and let it go on... Or the men that preform the heinous crime... Well.. I say both..." I replied coldly before Snapping all their necks completely around with my bare hands. grabbing hold of the top of their heads and their lower jaws and spinning them around so fast that their face came back to look at me... Hindsight says it was fucking hilarious... but then it just looked fucking wrong.

I then blew the door off its hinges, letting it fly across the room and smear two unsuspecting guards into the floor like so much refuse, reducing them to two bloody grease smears on the stone floor. I then reached out with my senses and found that only five other guards and my friend were left down here.

I shifted into shadow and started hunting them all down,. Subduing them and tying them up, placing them in the main area of the bleak moldy dungeon. Each one I enveloped in my shadow before suffocating them into unconsciousness, where upon I tied them up and moved them. I then finally made upon the figures of Aurora and her 'Torturer' Finding them both in very... Unsavory conditions...

"FUCK! TAKE IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! TAKE IT LIKE THE FUCKING BARBARIAN YOU ARE!" The stallion shouted as i moved in behind him, trying not to be seen by the aruetii until it was too late for him to react. Shifting out of the darkness I came up right behind the chuta and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and the sack of his balls and tossed his fucked up ass into the farthest corner of the cell with pure, unadulterated, physical, non-force added, strength.

The fekking chuta slammed into the wall so damned hard that his helmet split in half and fell off his now hemorrhaging head. Aurora then started to fall to the ground once there was nothing inside of her, and nothing keeping her upright anymore, holding her up. I was by her side in a flash, cradling her battered and bruised form closely to my chest, pouring unknowable amounts of care and protection into her via the force, reassuring her, to beyond an astronomical doubt, that I was there... And nothing else bad was going to happen to her.

_"__**Auroo... what have they done to you poor child...**__"_ I whispered in her ear, not really knowing if I'd get an answer or not. Tears threatening to fall unbidden from my eyes as i stared at the bloodied form of Aurora. She had several lacerations across her back, each one large enough to part the fur and not be hidden by it. She was also missing copious amounts of fur and feathers... And in those spots one could make out the definition of bruises that had formed and began to form. She had been sent through the grinder... Her claws were all broken... Her paws were shattered almost beyond repair, and her wings had been broken in several places... They had permanently grounded her...

"_**They... They **__**hurt me**__** da-da... Please... They hurt me... Make them sto-ha-ha-p...**_"She murmured into my chest with half choked sobs as she curled into my chest and bawled her eyes out, feeling safe for once in so long... Her tears felt hot against my chest as they soaked through my cotton shirt, staining it with tears and blood.

"_**They will never hurt you again... Little Auroo... Never again...**_"I held her softly against my chest as I walked to the main chamber of the dungeon, all the while dragging an unconscious stallion along with me. Upon getting there I tossed the Chuta into the pile of other rejects and stood in the door way, holding my hand out towards them while I built up a large reserve of force energy to release on their unsuspecting minds.

First I untied them and woke them from their slumbers, causing much damage to their brains as I did so... Seeing as rivulets of blood started to drip from their nostrils and ears after a few moments. I then froze them in place before giving my final command to them...

"Creatures... Beasts... Traitors of your own kreffing kind! LISTEN UP!" I bellowed, making them look at me with unrestrained fear.

**"FOR THE CRIME OF RAPPING AND ABUSING THIS HERE WARRIOR OF ROYAL BONDAGE TO ME!** **I DECLARE YOU ALL FILTH...** **AND THAT YOU WILL ALL BE TREATED AS SHE WAS TREATED..."** I then forced my mind into theirs and broke them, giving them all one last command before they would all inevitably die form brain hemorrhaging.

**"YOU WILL TAKE YOUR SWORDS...** **AND YOU WILL SODOMIZE EACH OTHER WITH THEM UNTIL YOU ARE UNABLE TO STAND AND OR CONTINUE YOUR ORDER...** **TILL DEATH DO YOU CONTINUE AND UNTIL THEN WILL YOU NOT STOP!"** I left the first four to contend with my order while pulling the one that had BEEN raping her to my feet, strangling him slightly while doing so.

**"You...** **You will have a very special treatment..."** My eyes turned a vile yellow color and my aura flowed out around me in a deep black red color as I forced my will upon the being in front of me once again.

"You will stand here... and take my punishment... relish it, for it will be the last thing you will ever feel once I and your men are done with you captain..."I said without speaking, burying my words in his mind, burning them straight into his brain before I did something most would not think possible.

I stretched out my hand, letting the force flow through me without being even called, like it was eager to do this task i called upon it to do... And took a hold of the beasts sheath... Ripping the fore skin away until his member was laid bare to the world... I then wrapped his member and his balls in my force grip and slowly ripped them from his body. I let go, somewhat, of my grip on his mind... Just enough for him to feel the excruciating pain of being completely neutered and de-pricked...

I then took his bloody member and floated it about to his back entrance... Where I then forcefully shoved the thing into his sphincter several hundred times in the span of twenty minutes... I then pulled the mutilated hunk of meat out of his ass and shoved the shit encrusted thing down his throat before calling his 'brothers' over and letting them work him over with the bladed ends of their swords... Sodomizing him with the pointy bit as I turned and left them to their sin... Locking the dungeon door permanently as I stepped over the still warm bodies of the men I had slain outside the Dungeon entrance.

* * *

I moved Aurora and myself seamlessly through the patrols of the palace as I made my way back to the bedroom. I was going there as fast as i could, seeing as both Aurora and myself were covered in copious amounts of blood... Though most of the blood on her was her own...

I repeated my trip from down into the dungeon in reverse order, skipping over guards and servants as if they were so much ants on the sidewalk. Making leaps and bounds through the air to miss them.

Racing down one of the many hallways we finally came upon the entrance to mine and Luna's bedchambers... I flung the door open and raced up the winding stair case, taking five to ten steps at a time as i bounded up them. I then burst through the door and almost broke the bathroom door's hinges right off as i rushed to get the two of us into the shower. I quickly flung off my dirty cloths and went about cleaning the blood encrusted gryphon of all the other unknowable substances that caked her lithe body...

I laid her down under the warm water, letting it rain down on both of us as I tended to her wounds. I spread my hands out over her body and gathered the force into them as I began to turn it into healing energy, pouring it into her body at blinding speeds. My fear, hate, and love for this child having hastened my need to heal her. I could feel my tears finally come pouring out as I finally looked upon my friends broken and battered body... Seeing how they had destroyed her future and taken something precious from her... all in one night... So, letting my feelings guide me I healed her... And rebuilt her as best I could.

The first thing to go was her bruises... Taking the time to heal each and every one that I found as I scoured her body for injuries. I then moved on to her legs, finding that they had been fractured in several places in the fore leg and up near the shoulder... Many of her muscles had been torn and several of her tendons had been ripped...

I healed those in a matter of minutes I had healed her legs, muscles, and tendons back to and beyond what they had been before she had been beaten and raped... I preformed the same thing for the rest of her body as well... They mending her wings and tail... Those were going to have to be set by a professional...

Ah... her tail... It had been broken in at least five different places along its length... and do you all want to know why? It was so those kreffing bastards could tie it to her side... all so they could have a more.. 'Unobstructed view' of her ass and pussy... I know for a fact that i let them get off easy with what i had done to them... I only wish i could have had more time with them... They would have known the meaning of PAIN...

* * *

Unknown time and place...

Present?

"I'm sorry Luna... I can't write more right now... Still remembering that night still makes me sick... I'll continue it another time..." Looking out the window and turning away towards bed I closed the book and went to sleep... Not wanting to remember the night I found my friend broken and screaming in a dungeon any-longer.

* * *

**A:N; Thank you all for reading this so far... yes this is a dark ass chapter... But I wrote it anyway... It's a dark fic... I hope I got it all to sound rather realistic enough... Though we all won't be hearing anything much from Aurora after this either, well pertaining to this night anyway. Now I know this chapter is short... I'll see you all again next time in Luna's Dark Knight!**


	18. Darkness comes to Light Ch 16

**A:****N hey guys I'm working with a new doc editor... so things might be a little sketchy while I work out all the kinks So as a warning I used it here!**

* * *

Luna sat in the shower, letting the warm water run over her fur as she thought of the wonderful night she just had with her friend and champion, Corpus. The flight, the sight of the moon, the whole experience of going into space was just magnificent... and she shared it with her dearest friend, someone who has shown that they know what it feels like to be alone and lost and chastize3d for thy own existence.

She was floating into a blissful state as she remembered these things, along with the pleasureful sensation of Corpus' hands on her back, caressing her gently as they floated through space.

* * *

1st person: Luna

* * *

"Damn him..." I thought ruefully as I grinned, thinking of what he made me feel on most occasions. I was just about done washing my back, just so I could go down to the dinning all and have some dinner with Celly and Corpus. After rinsing off my back I got up and dried myself off with a nice silken towel I had hung up on the back side of the door, taking it off the rack that sat there. I quickly ran it over my body, giving myself a good frazzle as the towel conducted a high load of static cling. I then ran it through my hair, not bothering to dissipate the static in the cloth.

Running the towel through me hair A few time I turned my glorious light blue, almost teal, locks into a giant ball of frazzled hair... and upon seeing this I gave my self a confused look and started busting up at my unintended goof.

"Dear Lord... I think I don' goofed... HAHA!" I wiped a tear away from my eyes as I straightened my hair out and left the bathroom to attach my regal attire, of course not in the hopes of swooning my newest friend... I think not!

I quickly brought my silver slippers and Necklace out of the closet and slipped the necklace over my horn and down my neck, until it rested over my breasts, the Crescent of the moon resting within the inky blackness of its center Jewel. I then slid on my shoes and began my journey down to the dinning hall to meet my sister and friend.

* * *

"Celly! It's been so long... How art thou?" I called out as I saw my sister come into view; she was sitting on a large low backed chair at the head of the large table, several dishes strewn across its large surface with a few other chairs sitting around its circumference.

"Sister dear! It's good to see thou after thou had left all day with that stallion... Corpus... He...seems to be an alright pony... wouldn't you say sister?" Celestia asked me, confounding me for a moment as she refereed to him as a pony.

"Sorry sister, thou just confused us so when thou refereed to Corpus as though he were one of thy ponies... He is a Hybrid, dearest sister, one of two different races... But we digress... He is a creature of more than just battle... He hold many a philosophy within his loft mind, though me may seem aloof at times when not with me he does hold life at a higher standard than most... Seeing as he is older than either of us combined dear sister..." The last part I said in an almost singsong voice as I rubbed his age in her face, earning a slight blush from my sister of the sun. I then sat down in the seat opposite of hers and began to accumulate foodstuffs upon my plate.

"So Luna, what exactly did thou and Corpus do whilst thou were out on thy incursion to the Everfree forest?" Celly asked, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well, we went looking for Corpus' ship... A Delta 7 I think he called it... Right now its hidden from sight, from all of pony kind sister, and only he knows its whereabouts." I told her smugly, earning a brow from my sister in return.

"Did he tell thou of its whereabouts?" Celly asked me, a small smile reaching her lips, though not her eyes.

"Not as of yet sister dearest, we have just returned less than thirty minutes ago... Speaking of returning We art now curious as to his whereabouts... he was supposed to have shown up here with a friend before We even arrived... We wonder what dost keep him..." I murmured thoughtful, earning a look from Celly, interest piqued.

"What dost though mean meet you here?"

"We had gotten back, both of us stinking to high heaven, so my dearest corpus laid us on our bed, letting us sleep while he went and took a quick shower... When 'twas our turn he told us of his friend in the dungeon and that he was going ot go get here. We gave him our blessing to retrieve his friend and to come here immediately after words... Which would have been before us, but it seems not so hast been done..." I wondered, getting up from my seat to look for him.

"What art thou doing sister, off to look for thy friend?" Celly asked, slightly concerned, though not for Corpus but only her ponies.

"We art off to look for him... Would thou be adverse a stroll with us dearest sister?" I asked her with a tight smile across my lips, hoping that she would let it go... but alas she took the bate.

"Of course sister, we would be sullied of honor if we did not go with thee to search for him." Celestia smiled and followed me out of the dinning room. Leaving several confused and worried servants in our wake.

* * *

On our way down to the Dungeon we made small talk about how the nobles and such had been acting in our respective courts, I even went as far as to tell her that more and more ponies were leaving my court to join hers, leaving me with fewer ponies to talk to in the wee hours of the night.

Of course she just blew it off saying "Luna, dearest sister, thou only need but make an appearance and they shalt come to thee in droves..." I agreed, knowing that she was right... But I told her of how I knew that most that tried to talk with me at such events were just trying to circumvent the day court were just interlopers at best and idiots at most. She took this in stride and told me that she knew as much, but she still encouraged me to go anyway...

"We art almost there sister... Dost thou feel that?" I asked, feeling a slight dankness and dread wash over me as we came down the spiraling staircase to the Dungeon. I gave a slight gasp and gagged at what I saw next as I rounded the final turn, trying not to vomit all over the stone floors.

"What is it sis- OH MY WORD!" Celestia brought a hoof to her mouth trying to hold in the bile that formed quickly in her mouth, seeing the eight dead royal guards laying on the ground, each one with a severely broken neck... being such that they were almost ripped off...

"Dear Goddess above... what happened here..." Celestia whispered under her breath, her words echoing through the area.

"Dearest Goddess above... I hope Corpus is alright!" I cowled, not knowing at the time that he was the one at fault for their deaths, among others.

"We must get in there and make sure the rest are alright sister!" I cried, hastening our approach to the Dungeon door and blasting it, and the wall around it, clean off and into the opening on the other side... To which we found a gruesome sight... A guard had his... Prick... Ripped off and tossed to the side... While several sword hilts seemingly protruded form his anus... I proceeded to pull one out to see what all it was, the motioned made a slurping noise as the blade began to exit its impromptu sheath... and I found that indeed... All of the hilts were attached to their two and a half foot long blade as I counterparts...

At this both Celestia and I expelled out dinners across the Dungeon floor, we then proceeded to leave and seal off the staircase from there, placing a strong barrier on the entrance so that no other would be able to see the gruesome sight without our say so.

"We must go find Corpus... He must know what happened down there!" I said hauntingly... Not wanting to think that it could have been MY Corpus that had done that... that horrible act to the guards down there...

* * *

Almost right after that we went and checked my room for Corpus and Aurora... What we found was even more disheartening than what we found down in the Dungeon... It showed us that even OUR subjects have a darker side than what even WE could have ever fathomed... always hearing of the good things our people do for each other... then again this was a gryphon we were talking about...

My sister and I arrived at my Bedroom door and opened it slowly, not wanting to alert anyone to our presence... So we gradually walked into the room, making sure not to make a sound... We could hear the shower going, silent hicks and sobs escaping the slightly ajar door... The two of us walked ever closer to it, looking form one another as we silently made our way to it.

"Luna... Celestia... Come here...Please..." Corpus' voice echoed out from within the bathroom, his tone depressed, hurt, and loaded with fear... But I knew he was not afraid for himself, so I knew even then that something was wrong.

"Um, very well... We shalt come in..." I nodded to Celly and the door was pushed slightly open by a hand from the inside.

What we saw struck us down, Corpus... He was standing there with his shirt all bloodied and slightly torn in a few areas... He was covered in pinions and other feathers from what could only be a gryphon... I turned my gaze to his and I could have swore that my heart stopped for a moment at the overly hurt look that his features had been schooled into...

"What happened Corpus... My dear, dear Corpus..." I asked as I rushed towards him, my wings coming up and out to wrap around his broad shoulders as he fell forward into my chest, landing hard on his knees but not caring.

"She... Needs Medical attention... She's hurt Luna... Hurt bad... There was nothing I could do for her... She... She's broken Luna... And I couldn't get there in time to stop it... To stop it all form happening..." He leaned forward and cried... Yes cried, into my shoulder, his hot tears almost burning my skin as they soaked through my fur. During his break down I heard Celestia cried out and run over to something in the shower, it was then that I noticed that Corpus was indeed completely drenched.

"Luna... We need to get them to the Royal Physicians NOW!" Celestia screamed, earning my confusion until she ran out of the shower with a little gryphon on her back, completely drenched in water and covered in bruises, cuts and some bandages...

"What happened Corpus... We need to know..." I asked my stricken friend, hoping he could answer me.

"The dungeon... I found her... Followed some guards did I... Killed them when I heard... Her virtue... Gone now..." His broken words almost brought me to tears as I pieced them together.

"Rest now my friend... We shall take care of her and make sure she is given much care and love..." I pressed my now damp cheek against his and nuzzled him, trying to give him strength as I tried to have him follow my sister out and to the medical wing of the castle... But in failing that I used magic and teleported us there.

* * *

**A:N Thank you all for reading this fanfic for so long, and I'm sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter out, but I had the rewrite this several times... I even scrapped the first version of the chapter after it had been rewritten a few times and did it differently... So I hope you all like this chapter... Please Enjoy and Review, I love to hear your guys' comments! They are like a fine wine that needs no aging, so please, comment to thy hearts content! :D**


End file.
